Sealed Kiss
by destinywriters
Summary: The romance starts when Harry recieves detention, and guess who's in charge of the detention? What they don't know is what kind of trouble lies ahead for them.
1. Detention

A/N: Hehe! This is my first attempt in writing a Harry/Draco slash story. I've been reading tonnes of stories like that, but never thought of writing one. -.-' Anyway, this is my first time so...NO FLAMES, yet. Enjoy!

Crash!

"Spotty, Dotty, Potty!" Peeves shouted, his voice ringing through the halls.

"Go away Peeves," Ron scowled.

"Not nice of you to say that Weeeeeeesley!"

"Ignore him, come on," Hermione said pushing Ron and Harry head of her.

It was Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. The morning shined as the sun peaked through the dark gloomy clouds. Harry's stomach growled in hunger. The 3 of them ducked past Peeves and hurried into the Great Hall. Finally seating themselves at the Gryffindor table, they each helped themselves to porridges and some orange juice.

"What do we have today?" Ron asked.

"We've got Charms and then Potions before lunch," Hermione said at once.

Potions, the one subject Harry dread the most, besides Divination. Not only does he get many points taken off by Snape, he also have to put up with Malfoy's taunts.

A loud hoot announced the mail. Ron's owl, Pig, stumbled through the air, flapping his tiny wings proudly towards Ron. Pig dropped a letter to Ron before hurrying off with the other owls.

"Mum wants me to take better care of Ginny," Ron frowned.

Harry smiled, remembering what happened during his 5th year. Ginny and a friend of her's from Hufflepuff were taking a quick dip in the lake. Ron thought Ginny was drowning when she was splashing around. Panicking, he sent Hermione to owl his mum while he jumped into the water to "save" his sister.

Another loud hood was heard and in flew an eagle owl dropping a small package at the Slytherin table; Malfoy caught the package. Grey eyes scanned the note before tucking the package away in his pockets.

"Show off, arriving later then the other owls," Ron retorted.

Harry chose to ignore this; he started to avoid anything that has to do with Malfoy. At the Slytherin table, Draco couldn't wait to get out of the Great Hall to open what his father sent him. He quickly and swiftly finished the rest of his breakfast. As he got up, his eyes trailed to the Gryffindor table and stopped at a certain green eyed boy. Draco eyed him interestingly.

Harry could feel someone's eyes on him and he looked up. Green eyes met grey, for a moment it was like this until Ginny came over, and accidentally knocked Harry's shoulder with her elbow. She blushed and quickly walked back to where she was sitting before. When Harry looked back at where Malfoy was, he was gone. Harry tore his thoughts back to Ron who was talking non-stop about Quidditch.

What was Malfoy doing? But then again, he shouldn't waste time wondering about what Malfoy was up to.

"Mr. Malfoy, hold on," Professor McGonagall called out.

Draco stopped walking and turned around. Sneering at the sight of who it was.

"I noticed you received a package this morning. I believe you are aware of the safety measures," Professor McGonagall said. "So I'm afraid I have to confiscate the package until it is fully checked over for any dark magic."

Knowing how his father, Lucius Malfoy, loves his precious Dark Arts stuff, there is no doubt the package contains one of them.

Professor McGonagall raised her thin eyebrows, hand outstretched.

"Hand it over Mr. Malfoy."

Draco got out the neatly wrapped package and shoved it in her hand, before storming off to his first class.

"You can probably get it back a week later in Filch's office," Professor McGonagall told Draco's retreating form.

Draco turned a corner and stopped. He had to get the package back, but how? With a lot of thinking, he thought of the perfect plan. Snape was patrolling the castle at night, so if he catches Draco sneaking around, Draco would not get in trouble. With that, he quickly sped off towards class.

Charms went by smoothly as all they did was review last year's spells. Surprisingly, Harry did pretty well and Ron had a lot of trouble. If Ron didn't say a tongue twisting string of spells and levitated poor Professor Flitwick up onto the roof, the 3 of them wouldn't have been late for Potions. They spent some time outside trying to levitate Professor Flitwick back down, before hurrying back inside towards the dungeons.

"Late? 5 points from Gryffindor," Snape said as soon as they walked in.

Draco smirked in amusement and watched Harry swear at Snape behind his back, receiving a slap on the arm from Hermione, who still thought they should not use vulgar language, despite how mean a nasty a person is.

Today, they were learning how to make a Memory potion. The ingredients were hard to look for, since all of them looked quite similar.

"We need the uh-d...dar," Ron squinted at the book.

Hermione tutted and grabbed the book scanning it quickly.

"We need the darsagine rock and ukiglay leaf," Hermione said.

"I'll get it, you keep on stirring," Harry said getting up.

The potion was very thick and needed a few extra people to help stir.

Harry walked over to the student cupboard and started looking for the ingredients. At least he found them after a few minutes of searching. The darsagine rock and ukiglay leaf were both bright blue, and did indeed look the same. He made his way back to his desk, passing by Draco's, whom this time sat at the very back.

Draco, seeing Harry walk by, stuck out his leg. Harry tripped, hitting Draco's desk and dropped the ingredients. Draco smirked watching a raged Harry glare up at him.

"Watch your step Potter, we can't risk losing the precious Boy-Who- Lived," Draco drawled.

"You-," Harry started.

"What happened?" Snape barked walking over.

"Potter had a clumsy moment," Draco smirked.

Harry continued glaring, this time making an attempt of standing up. Little did he notice that Draco's potion was at the edge of his desk, after the first time Harry hit his desk. Harry's head hit the edge of the desk, and Draco's cauldron dropped to the ground, splattering electric blue liquid on the ground.

"Another one of his clumsy moments," Draco continued smirking.

"POTTER! You will clean up this mess and this instance! 20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled, spit flying. "And a 2 days worth of detention!"

Harry was about to fight back and say it wasn't his fault but the bell rang. A great deal of scrambling was heard as everyone rushed out for lunch, except for Draco who lingered.

"You will go straight to Filch's office and get him to clean the mess instead. Wait for me there until I figure out how to punish you, for spilling Draco's hard work."

Hearing all this, Draco walked up to Snape after Harry left.

"Professor Snape, I have a idea for Potter's detention," Draco said.

"Go on," Professor Snape said.

"You see, he can..."

A/N: xx how was it? Should I continue? Remember to review! 


	2. Potion's Catastrophy

A/N: Okay yay! People actually reviewed this story ) Okay I'm thinking about changing the title of this story to Sealed Love, instead of Sealed Kiss. Tell me whether I should change it or not by leaving a review, or just simply by emailing me at Anyway, the reviews you guys left was far more then I expected. I was thinking I would probably get 1 or 2 review. I'm glad that you guys like it!

Okay now, on towards the next chapter!

Harry walked miserably to Filch's office cursing silently along the way. Soon enough, Harry stood in front of the entrance to his office. He knocked and at once the door swung open revealing an angry looking Filch, a sleepy Mrs. Norris gazed up at Harry from behind Filch's leg.

"What Potter?" Filch growled.

"Someone made a mess in Potions, Snape wants you to go have a look," Harry said, not wanting to admit who made the mess.

"Damn kids," Filch muttered darkly, walking over to a wooden cupboard taking out a bucket and a mop.

With that he left along with Mrs. Norris trotting down the hall at his side. Harry looked around his office; it sure did not change much, except for the bulging drawers of confiscated items. Not knowing what he should do, he sat in the moth eaten armchair still looking around. Once again, Harry's gaze went back to the confiscated items. Next to the drawers was a new cabinet. Lying on that cabinet laid a small, neatly wrapped package in brown paper. Harry remembered he saw that somewhere, but clearly did not remember where. Without a single hesitation, he got up from the chair, and walked towards the cabinet. Harry examined the package, in case if it's some sort of trap Filch made. Should he dare have a look at it? And maybe open it to see what was hidden behind the wrapping? Years of dangerous adventures, so why should he turn down a stupid package?

Harry checked to see if anyone was coming and grabbed the package. There was something inside that was very light, but what was it?

"Potter what are you doing?"

Harry hastily, but quickly, shoved the package in his pockets and turned around. It was Snape.

"Nothing," Harry answered.

Snape gave him a cold look before explaining what he had to do for detention.

"As you already know, you will be serving a 2 night detention, and since it was Mr. Malfoy's cauldron you knocked over, you will be helping him doing whatever he says. I don't care what he tells you to do as long as you do it," Snape's top lip curled into a smirk. "Even if he tells you to drown yourself in the lake."

Was Snape crazy? No, stupid question, of course he was! What makes him think Harry will happily follow Malfoy around being his little slave? But then again, Harry couldn't turn down 2 nights, probably, along with Malfoy. He had stopped using gel and soft locks of soft blonde hair now laid there. Malfoy grew taller over the summer, making him as tall as Harry.

"Fine, I'll do it," Harry tried to sound as dejected as he would have felt in his first year.

"Not like you have any other choice Mr. Potter. Get back to your dormitory, lunch ended. Quite a shame, I bet famous Potter is hungry. Anyway, detention starts tomorrow night, don't come complaining to me, I wont care what Mr. Malfoy do to you," Snape smiled a cold smirk. "You'll pay for the trouble you caused Potter. Detention starts tomorrow night"

Harry quickly left the room not looking back. Spending time with Malfoy would indeed be hell, but it has it's up's too.

That night, Harry told Ron and Hermione about his detention.

"Go tell McGonagall," Hermione suggested.

"Kill him!" Seamus said savagely overhearing the conversation.

Harry shook his head no. He didn't want to be a rat, and violence would only earn him more centuries of detention.

"I'll just go, I'll be careful," Harry added at the worried expressions of his 2 best friends, and Seamus.

Draco's eagle owl dropped Harry a note the next night, telling him to meet Draco in front of the Slytherin common room. At exactly 9PM, Harry left and waved goodbye to his friends.

"Snape was just exaggerating," Hermione reassured him.

Harry thought so too. Besides, Draco would definitely get expelled from Hogwarts if he attempts to drown Harry.

It took him 10 minutes to find out where the Slytherin common room was. Draco was standing in front of the portrait tapping his foot. The portrait gave him an annoyed look

"You do know your tapping isss annoying," the snake in the portrait hissed.

Draco ignored it and continued tapping; he stopped as an out-of-breath Harry came running to him.

"Your late," Draco sneered.

"Peeves gasp stalking me," Harry said through short breaths.

Draco rolled his eyes and muttered the password so Harry couldn't hear. Harry swore he heard something like "Potter sucks."

Harry followed Draco inside and starred at the green common room.

"Well time to get to work. Follow me," Draco said, clearly enjoying every second of this.

Harry scowled and followed him upstairs. They passed a room with moaning, and the sound of a bed creaking. Draco wrinkled his nose and quickly moved away, motioning Harry to do the same.

"Pansy and some poor desperate 3rd year getting it on," Draco explained.

"Is that supposed to be normal?" Harry asked disgusted.

"If you're a Slytherin, oh yeah," Draco drawled walking into his room.

He waited until Harry was inside before he closed and locked the door. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"You don't want anyone coming in to laugh at you while your cleaning the toilets now do you?"

"Cleaning the toilets?" Harry almost threw up.

"Yeah. Crabbe had some funny beans during dinner, and unfortunately he used my washroom," Draco said. "So lucky you Potter! You get to clean the mess up, and if you can, freshen the air in there. It smells like Pansy after she ran a few hundred miles."

Harry stared at him.

"She has odour problems, what can I say?"

Draco showed Harry where the washroom was before moving quickly away from it. Harry pinched his nose and looked around. Suddenly, having an idea, he got out his wand and used a simple spell Hermione had taught him, which freshened anything up. The washroom now smelled like lemons. As for the toilet, too bad Harry doesn't know any good cleaning charms...

After what seemed like hours, Harry finished cleaning the bathroom. Draco came in to inspect it and smirked.

"Good job Potter, you can leave the washroom now," Draco said.

Thanking God, Harry quickly walked out. The clock near Draco's desk beeped 10:15PM. Detention ends at 10:30.

"What else do I have to do?" Harry asked tiredly. "I want to get out of here, I missed dinner."

"Now what did the Great Harry Potter do that was so important to miss dinner?" Draco said sarcastically. "Your not shagging 3rd years too are you Potter?"

"Merlin NO! Hermione taught me some spells I can use in case you attacked me."

"How thoughtful of her," Draco rolled his eyes. "Well you're in luck, my mum sent over some snacks she made...that's what she says, but I know it's the house elves that makes them. Anyway, you can have some."

Harry looked at Draco as if he suddenly started singing the national anthem, which wasn't very normal, nor good.

"You're offering me food? Are you feeling okay?" Harry said.

Draco ignored him and walked over to his trunk, taking out a large rectangular box.

"Wouldn't want you to die of hunger now do I? People would think I murdered you."

Draco thrust the box in Harry's hands and strolled back to his bed, picking up the book he was reading before, and continued reading.

"You didn't poison this did you?" Harry asked, curiously looking at the box.

"No," Draco sneered.

Harry opened the box and found some homemade fudge and cookies. It was surprisingly good, but he only ate one of each, in case they were drugged, which they were not. Finally it was 10:30.

"The horrible night with you is over, I'm leaving," Harry said walking out of Draco's room.

"Wait one more thing," Draco said quickly following him.

Harry was going to ask what but got too caught up in his words to say so, for Draco sealed his lips on Harry's. It didn't last very long, before Harry could respond, Draco pulled away. He shut the door before Harry could say another word. He looked around the common room, glad to find that no one was there. He touched his lips, which were feeling tingly. But that was nothing compared to the fluttering warm feeling inside his heart. What was all this? He has been checking Draco out a few times before, but this was very, VERY, un-expected. He felt kind of lonely, like something was missing after Draco pulled away. Then it hit him, Harry, THE Harry Potter, the Boy- Who-Lived, is falling for Draco Malfoy.

Amazing how a painful hour and a half could end with receiving a brief kiss from his so called "arch rival". All this concluded up as the best detention Harry have had, if you took out the cleaning of the nasty washroom part. Either then that, Harry loved every single little detail from this detention.

A/N: Yay! Wow, that took me such a long time to type. Mostly because I got too distracted, hehe! Watching my fish swim around in his tank o.O I get distracted really easily. Anyway, hoped you like this chapter. They kissed! Well sort of...Draco did most of the kissing. Harry, being too shocked, didn't have time to respond. Well we all know he's going to end up in Draco Fun-Land after. Hehe! Here's a little desert to go for next chapter!

"Having too much fun to notice there was class?"

Ron's mouth hung open in horror; Harry looked at Snape disgusted.

"Busy snogging to take notice that it is indeed a day full of work," Snape continued drawling on. "Not for...play?"

Does that leave you wondering what is going to happen? Ack! Don't worry, this wont turn out to be Ron/Harry if that's what your thinking. NEVER will it be R/H, D/H FOREVER! Remember to review. I might probably be able to update sometime next week. If you want, leave your email if you want to be emailed once I add the next chapter. Suggestions, Idea's, Thought's of yours are all welcome. If I made a mistake, don't hesitate to point it out! 


	3. Shy Glances

A/N: Okay yay! Here's the next chapter. There's no school for me tomorrow, and I was planning to update the story then; but since I'm really bored right now, I decided to type it out now. So enjoy!  
  
Okay, now for the story!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
How Harry managed to get back to the Gryffindor common room? He did not know. The trip back seemed to be faster. His lips still felt tingly as if Draco's lips were still lingering on his. What confuses him the most was why he kissed him. Was it a sign that Draco likes him? Harry racked his head with his knuckles, pushing all the question away.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady said  
  
Harry, still deep in his thoughts, did not hear her nor know that he was standing in front of the portrait, looking dazed.  
  
"Give me the password or sleep on the floor tonight!" The Fat Lady snapped angrily.  
  
"Oh uh.........Godric Gryffindor," Harry mumbled.  
  
The portrait swung open huffily and Harry climbed though. Hermione and Ron were talking in hushed tones and they seem to be the only Gryffindor's awake.  
  
"How was it?" Hermione immediately asked noticing Harry.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Did he try to jump you?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry's ears turned red at the thought of having Draco on top of him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well what happened?" Ron asked impatiently.  
  
"Nothing, I just cleaned toilets and left."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh give it a rest Ron!" Hermione dragged Ron back to his seat before turning back to Harry.  
  
"Harry, he didn't try cursing you or anything like that?"  
  
Harry turned quiet for a moment. Of course Draco didn't try curing him, but he did so something else that he did not want to share at the moment. When Draco kissed him, he caught Harry off guard, but he would do anything to kiss Draco's surprisingly soft lips again. Even thinking about it brought a warm shiver circulate throughout his body. Harry shifted un-easily from one foot to another.  
  
"Are you okay Harry? You look flushed," Hermione, said concerned.  
  
"I-I'm okay, just tired. I'll see you guys in the morning," Harry mumbled as he curried to climb up the staircase to his dormitory.  
  
Hermione and Ron watched his retreating form.  
  
"Something happened and he didn't tell us about it," Ron said.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Throughout the night, Harry tossed and turned. The image of Draco kissing him re-played itself in Harry's mind. He heard Ron come in talking quietly to Hermione. Harry didn't hear what they said for he quickly fell into a deep slumber.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Harry?" Ron whispered poking Harry's sleeping form.  
  
"Mmmph!" Harry mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said a bit louder.  
  
Harry pulled the covers over his head.  
  
"HARRY! COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Harry moaned and threw the covers back, opening an eye to check the time.  
  
"AH! RON! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?"  
  
Ron looked at him glaring.  
  
"I WAS trying to, but you wouldn't budge."  
  
Harry ignored him and quickly got out of bed. He pulled his robes and pants on, leaving his abandoned shirt on Ron's bed. He wanted to drift back to dreamland where he could do whatever he wanted with Draco. His dreamed involved whip cream and a bed (A/N: HEHEHE! I love whip cream.........I wonder if Harry and Draco likes it too o.O, okay sorry for interrupting).  
  
"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Harry exclaimed, swinging his bag over his shoulders.  
  
The 2 left quickly and ran to their first class.  
  
"You then add a bit Hopkin's claws, only ONE Mr. Longbottom (Neville trembled and accidentally spilt a bottle of red liquid) AND you will be staying in after class to clean that mess up," Snape's thin lip curled into a nasty smile. "After that, you will then add a drop of –"  
  
Harry and Ron stumbled into the classroom. Snape stopped talking and studied them. From Harry's messy hair and almost undone robes, to Ron's flushed face panting for air. His smile widened into a smirk. Harry gulped and looked nervously back at him.  
  
"Having too much fun I can see, to finally remember there was class?"  
  
Ron's mouth hung open in horror; Harry looked at Snape disgusted.  
  
"Busy snogging to take notice that it is indeed a day full of work," Snape continued drawling on. "Not for.........play?"  
  
"I-I slept in," Harry mumbled.  
  
"So why did Mr. Weasley stay behind? Unless if you both slept in together. Too tired out of.........oh let's say, studying last night?"  
  
His voice dripped with sarcasm, Harry grinded his teeth together, forcing himself not to whip out his wand and curse the smirk off Snape's face.  
  
"Perverted freak!" Ron seethed under his breath.  
  
Thankfully Snape did not catch that comment for Neville dropped Hermione's bottle.  
  
"Longbottom! Can't you keep yourself still for a minute?" Snape snarled.  
  
Draco hid a burst of laughter and turned to Neville to give him a smirk. Neville, notching this, shivered and moved his seat further away from Draco.  
  
"Well? Go find a seat both of you! I'm not going to bring out the red carpet for you to stroll across on Potter."  
  
Harry and Ron, faces burning with embarrassment, quickly tried looking for a seat. There was one seat left next to Seamus and Dean, Ron quickly went to that one. Harry glared at Ron while Ron gave him an apologetic shrug, and a wink.  
  
"Still waiting for the carpet Potter?"  
  
Harry knew that voice. The smooth and icy tone of Draco Malfoy's sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"POTTER! FOR GODS SAKE SIT DOWN NEXT TO MR. MALFOY! HE WONT BITE!" Snape yelled.  
  
"How does he know?" Draco said.  
  
The Gryffindors all shot Harry a sorry glance before turning back to Snape. Pansy, sitting behind Harry and Draco, poked Harry on the back with a bit of Wiggumtree branch. Harry ignored her and focussed on today's lesson, a healing potion. Pansy jabbed Harry in the back harder, making him wince. He has been hit by Uncle Vernon on the exact same spot before, and a bruise could visibly be seen through a white shirt.  
  
Harry moved his seat sideways so he was no longer in the reach of Pansy, but he was sitting shoulder to shoulder next to Draco. Harry sucked in a sharp gasp and tried not to look at the form next to him, that was giving him a hard time in the pants. Draco smirked delightfully to himself at the close contact with Harry. He loved watching Harry squirm. It was cute. Cute? Wait a minute, that's wrong! Draco frowned. Malfoy's don't think of people as "cute." Beautiful, sure but not cute! Cute was so.........so.........un- Malfoyish, childish too. But being so close to Harry that he can almost taste the sweet apple scent from Harry pushed all thoughts away. The smell was over-powering him.  
  
Harry stole a sideway glance noticing Draco's bored expression, perfectly manicured nails, soft hands.........he shook his head turning back to Snape. He knew he should not have worn jeans!  
  
Draco saw Harry steal glances at him once in a while. Smiling smugly to himself, he felt it kind of stuffy in the room. He rolled up his sleeve showing off his pale bare arm. The texture, smooth and creamy. Harry almost fainted right then and there. The increase of taken up room in his pants was almost painful for him. Quickly excusing himself for the washroom, Harry dashed out of the room, giving Snape no time to ask how small of a bladder he has. Hermione immediately began to feel concerned. Ron on the other hand, had an understanding look upon his face. He was watching Harry from afar, and he knew Harry's feeling for the slimy git.  
  
Draco felt butterflies fly away as he watched Harry run off. His frown faded as he noticed that Harry left his bag here. A sly smile crept upon his lips. This is going to be a long day.........  
  
A/N: Oh ho! Evil Draco and Snape! Haha! The next chapter Draco trying to get the package back from Filch's office, and Snape interrupting an almost snog festival. Oh! I still need to know what you guys think. Should I leave the story's title as Sealed Kiss, or should it be Sealed Love? The original title was Sealed Love, but I changed it while I was writing, but now I'm not sure if I want it to be Sealed Kiss. Please leave a comment about this in your review! It'll be greatly appreciated!  
  
Okay, now for a sneak preview of the next chapter which will be called, "Almost Caught in the Act."  
  
His breath became short puffs, wanting to quickly get out of the dungeons.  
  
"Why are you down here Potter?" Someone snapped.  
  
Harry whirled around facing an amused Draco. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Too anxious to wait for tonight's detention are we?"  
  
So that's all for this chapter! Remember to review and tell me what you think about the new title! 


	4. Almost Caught in the Act

A/N: Another chapter to Sealed Kiss. And I decided to leave the title of this story as that, instead of Sealed Love! I know it has been a while since I have updated, and I hope you all didn't forget what happened in the previous chapter x] Anyway, enjoy this one!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
It was the class right before lunch, and Draco purposely forgot to bring his Transfiguration homework. McGonagall made him go get it. Draco gladly left. Now to get the package his father has sent him. Since he knew he would not be able to retrieve the package night, Draco decided to get it in the middle of classes. He knew Filch was patrolling the hallways for any students skipping class, leaving Draco with an empty Filch's office.  
  
Draco's heart pounded excitedly as he reached Filch's office. With another glance around, he slowly turned the knob. No one was inside; perfect! Draco slipped inside, looking around before moving to the cabinets. The first drawer contained a lot of Filibuster fireworks, the next contained weird objects tied together with tape and ropes (they hummed like crazy), and the next drawer contained tests and quizzes students cheated off on. Draco looked through drawer after drawers but none of those cabinets contained the neatly wrapped package. Frustrated, he heard footsteps outside the door. The first thing he noticed was the large wardrobe, which he quickly sneaked inside. The door opened and in stepped Filch and Mrs. Norris.  
  
"We are so close into getting Peeves thrown out my sweet," Filch said happily to Mrs. Norris.  
  
A shuffle of Filch's footsteps was heard. Panicking, Draco knew Filch is going to open the wardrobe. He sunk down, crouching in the dark corner, hiding behind a large bucket full of Zonko's merchandise. Filch opened one door without looking at what was inside. Filch's brown mouldy coat was flung carelessly on Draco.  
  
Argh! Doesn't he ever wash this thing? Draco thought horrified, flinging the coat aside.  
  
"Let's see what Peeves is up to now," Filch said.  
  
Footsteps descended down the room and Draco gave out a sigh of relief. Getting out of the wardrobe he stretched his back. Fear all of a sudden flooded him. Where is the package? They couldn't have checked it yet, could they? What would his father do once he found out?  
  
Draco gulped. This was not going to be good. Only Draco and his father know how much a small item can cause big trouble.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry had trouble in the next class. He was so occupied in his thoughts; he forgot to go get his bag back from the Potion's classroom. Professor Binns droned about how being a irresponsible student can cause short term memory, before making up his mind into letting Harry borrow some parchment and quill from someone else. By the time the class ended, Harry have finished writing a letter to Draco. He was never very good at keeping his emotions in check, after what happened with Cho, (the thought brought him a cold headache). Harry knew he should have told Cho about his feelings burning deep within his heart for her, but he was too late. A small light brown haired boy, the same age as her asked her out. The whole Cedric deal still haunted her, but she knew she had to let go.  
  
Harry shut himself in his dormitories, yelling at himself for being too late. But as the time drifted, so did the fog that smeared itself around his heart. It was then he realized he never did like girls. A stage of denial in the race of teenage hormones. Who knew Harry would end up starring at his archrival whenever he got the chance to? Since he could not keep the trickle of feelings for Draco to himself he ended up telling Ron (who almost had a heart attack).  
  
Now starring down at the note explaining his feelings for Draco, he felt nervousness beginning to fill him. What if Draco doesn't like him? What if the kiss meant something Harry miss-judged? What if the kiss didn't even happen and he was just having hallucinations?  
  
"Harry," Ron peered at him closely. "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry has been locked in his thoughts too much lately.  
  
"Y-Yeah I'm okay," Harry groaned, putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Is it about.........you know."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Go away this is boy talk," Ron said.  
  
Hermione glared at him before turning to Harry.  
  
"You need to talk about something? Is it about a girl?"  
  
"Hermione, even if it was, Harry is most likely to talk to a guy," Ron pointed out.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. Just you know, I have to get my bag back from Potions I forgot to get it."  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger, is there something more important then learning about ancient Wizard tombs?" Professor Binns asked.  
  
"No," Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"Good then, you can continue on with your conversation, after class."  
  
The last 20 minutes of the class was boring, like usual. Finally, much to everyone's delight, class ended.  
  
"I'm going to go get my bag, I'll meet you guys after lunch," Harry said.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and left. Harry walked down the hall leading to the dungeons. The dungeons were a cold place and soon enough, Harry drew his cloak near to keep warm. His breath became short puffs, wanting to quickly get out of the dungeons.  
  
"Why are you down here Potter?" Someone snapped.  
  
Harry whirled around facing an amused looking Draco. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Too anxious to wait for tonight's detention are we?"  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"I forgot my bag," Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh you mean this?" Draco said pointing to the bag swung over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah a book bag. You know, school supplies, parchment, text books-"  
  
"I know what it is Potter, I don't need you to teach me."  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
"This so happens to be yours. Can't believe you can't even recognize your own school bag."  
  
"Then give it to me!"  
  
"I would love to," Draco said with a hint of suggest.  
  
"Not that way," Harry said blushing even more if possible.  
  
Draco smirked and handed Harry his bag. Their fingers touched for a moment. An electric sensation went through Harry's body. Even Draco couldn't ignore the strong feelings for Harry. They both looked at each other, both being rather close to one another. Harry licked his dry lips. Draco, seeing this, licked his own. They were leaning in more; their noses touched and Harry could feel the softness of Draco's skin. They were breathing quite heavily, eyes semi-closed.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" The sound bounced off the walls ringing into Harry and Draco's ears.  
  
"Damn it," Draco swore quietly, stepping back.  
  
He was about to start off on a roll of insults, but seeing who it was, he bit his tongue. Harry on the other hand, groaned with disappointment. Snape stood before them, carrying a textbook in one hand.  
  
"I was giving Harry back his bag Professor," Draco said.  
  
"Harry now is it? Wasn't it once, Potter?" Snape thin lips curled into a twisted smile.  
  
Draco paled and occupied himself by looking at the floor. How could he say his first name out loud? Stupid, stupid Draco!  
  
"You're not cheating on Mr. Weasley are you now Potter?"  
  
"Ron and I are just friends," Harry said glaring at Snape.  
  
Snape's black eyes glowed with a tint of eeriness.  
  
"Well give him back his bag Draco, don't dawdle."  
  
Draco let go of the bag he was clutching. No longer touching Harry's fingers, Draco felt disappointed.  
  
"Carry on," Snape ordered.  
  
Draco pushed past Harry and Snape, going the other direction. Harry stared helplessly at Draco's form.  
  
"Potter," Snape warned.  
  
Harry dragged his eyes away from Draco and quickly left the dungeons. Besides, there was still the detention, he'll be able to see Draco again soon.........in a few hours.  
  
A/N: I know that might have been short, so have the rest of the previous chapters, but they will get longer as the stories continue. I finished writing Chapter 6 and boy is it long. It's about 8 pages. And, if you would like to be emailed when I update a new chapter, leave your email in your review! Okay, time to review ^^  
  
But before I end this chapter, here's a quick preview of what's coming up next.  
  
She leaned in close to Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry spat out the soup he was drinking on Dean.  
  
"OY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Dean snapped.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said shocked. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Harry, embarrassed enough already, stood up and ran from the hall.  
  
Now I've got you guys gripping the edge of your seat, with a gun, trying to shoot the girl that kissed Draco on the cheek huh? Well.........since you might have to wait until next Friday to find out, I'll tell you this: the kiss is not important, it was just a tiny peck and Draco doesn't even like the girl. =) 


	5. Misunderstanding

A/N: I guess I'll be updating early.........I don't even know myself when I've updated.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Harry you need to slow down, your going to get a stomach ache," Hermione said, watching Harry tear through his dinner. "You missed lunch didn't you?"  
  
"No-no, I ate lunch," Harry mumbled through a chicken leg.  
  
"Harry, I was in the Great Hall throughout Lunch, you never showed up. Plus, you came to Care of Magical Creatures 10 minutes late."  
  
"Hermione give him a break. Quit accusing him!" Ron said. "Besides, as you should know, we're growing boys!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Drop it," Ron said.  
  
Hermione stayed quiet through the rest of dinner. Only speaking to Ginny once in a while. Harry finished his meal, his mind set on only Draco. While watching him eat, Harry noticed Draco's eyes flicker to him once in a while. Pansy, who was sitting beside Draco, clung onto his arm, twirling a piece of Draco's blond hair in her fingers. She leaned in close to Draco and placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry spat out the soup he was drinking on Dean.  
  
"OY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Dean snapped.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said shocked. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
Harry, embarrassed enough already, stood up and ran from the hall.  
  
"Har-!" Hermione got up too.  
  
Ron grabbed her arm shaking his head.  
  
"Leave him Hermione. He doesn't need anyone else to bother him."  
  
"He spat soup on me!" Dean retorted.  
  
"It was a accident Dean," Hermione said exasperated. "He wouldn't spit soup on you purposely."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry ran out of the Great Hall and opened the Great Oak doors. It slammed behind him while he continued running. He tripped over a rock and landed on the ground. Swearing loudly, he got up brushing the grass stains off his pants. Out of breath, Harry had the image of Pansy kissing Draco's cheek, replay in his mind. How dare that insolent, arrogant, disgusting, ugly, bitch! It's not that Harry never seen Pansy flirt with Draco, but nowadays, he'd be ready to kill whoever lays a finger on him.  
  
Harry looked up at the sky. The stars above lit up, glowing its eerie glow. The moon reflected off the lake as the sky mixed with the colours black and dark blue. Was Pansy going out with Draco?  
  
Maybe if you stayed for a bit, you could have checked out how Draco reacted, a nasty voice in Harry's mind said.  
  
"Argh! Get OUT of my head!" Harry yelled clutching his head.  
  
"Talking to yourself now are you Potter?"  
  
Harry stopped. He knew who was behind him. The one person that has been haunting his mind.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing, I needed some fresh air," Draco said walking up to Harry, standing right next to him. "That was some scene you caused. Famous Potter spat soup over Thomas, he should worship the stuff you spat on him."  
  
"Oh shut up," Harry snapped, he didn't need this now.  
  
"All right Potter," Draco shrugged. "Detention in my room again. Meet me in front of the entrance to the common room."  
  
Harry nodded. With that, Draco left, walking back to the castle. Harry looked at the lake. The water looked quite deadly underneath the dark sky. The rippling of the water soon drifted off and everything became still. Calmness (A/N: don't think there is such word is there?) is just what Harry wants; a place without people to badger him. He started to get sick and tired of all the concerned faces he sees. Only at Draco's dorm, there is no one to question him. If only the days of detention with Draco will last longer.  
  
The night breeze was getting colder by the second. What will Draco think if Harry turns up an hour early for detention? There's nothing to do anyways. Deciding to go early, Harry made his way back to the castle. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone to bother him.  
  
It didn't take too long to reach the Slytherin common room. He soon stood in front of the portrait of a giant snake. What is the password? Harry tried knocking, bu the snake hissed angrily at him. Standing back, Harry leaned against the wall.  
  
"Your early," Draco said walking towards Harry.  
  
"Nothing else to do," Harry said closing his eyes.  
  
"You okay Potter?"  
  
"Didn't know you cared," Harry said looking at Draco.  
  
An amused Draco leant against the wall opposite of Harry.  
  
"You don't know me that well then."  
  
"Why would I want to get to know you?" Harry asked.  
  
"For all you know, I might be the nicest guy around."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I'm nice as long as you don't piss me off."  
  
"And when are you nice?"  
  
"Whenever I feel like it. Like now for example. Your lucky Potter, it's not every day Draco Malfoy talks civilly without throwing a couple of punches at someone," Draco smirked. "Want to come in?"  
  
Harry nodded, too tired to continue talking. He didn't know what drained his energy, bu the felt light headed. He carefully followed Draco inside.  
  
"Last night of detention," Draco said stepping into his room. (A/N: at first I wrote down "it's our last night together," but then I decided not to put that, it sounded kid of sappy).  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "What do you want me to do tonight?"  
  
"I want you to do a lot of things," Draco said seductively.  
  
Harry looked at Draco who innocently cocked his head to one said smirking.  
  
"For example?" Harry said slowly.  
  
"Like.........finishing my essay on Mongolian Palm Roots," Draco said still smirking.  
  
"Herbology?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Harry settled down at Draco's desk and started to finish his homework for him. It was easy, since Harry have already learned about the Mongolian Palm Root.  
  
"Done!" Harry said after a while.  
  
"Give this letter to my owl, he'll know where to go," Draco said. "You do know what my owl looks like right?"  
  
Harry nodded and took the letter from him, fingers brushing for a second, before leaving the room. Her nervously fingered his own letter in his pockets, deciding whether or not to send it. Harry was so wrapped in his thoughts again (Boy could he ever use a Pensive), he tripped and dropped Draco's letter. Curiously, Harry picked the letter that has fallen out of the envelope up. Should he read the letter? He knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help it. Maybe just the first sentence wont hurt.  
  
Harry scanned the first row, reading out loud two words, "dearest love." What? How could this be? Was Draco seeing someone from another school? He felt his heart shatter and break into million pieces. Of course how could he be so stupid? Draco's a handsome guy, and good-looking guys don't tend to stay single very long.  
  
With shaky fingers, he shoved the letter back into the envelope, not wanting to read further. After sending Draco's owl off, Harry took out the letter he wrote and threw it on the ground. Why did he have to fall for Draco, when he knew he'd never get with him? They kissed once and almost did the second time, bu none of that matters anymore. What matters are Draco is cheating on his girlfriend.  
  
Harry punched the wall, causing the owls to stare at him.  
  
"Draco.........," Harry whispered sadly, looking at his letter on the ground.  
  
Deciding it was no use sulking here, Harry left.  
  
Hedwig hooted after him and flew off her perch. Looking at the letter on the ground. She heard his owner mutter the name Draco, and she's friends with the arrogant bastard's owl. With another hoot, she picked Harry's letter up with her, and flew out into the night sky.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"What took you so long?" Draco snapped, letting Harry come in.  
  
"None of your business," Harry muttered. "What now? You want me to do your Transfiguration homework?"  
  
Draco ignored Harry's question and looked at him curiously.  
  
Something about Harry have changed after leaving the common room. He looked defeated.  
  
"What were you doing that took you so long in the owlery?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said.  
  
Something clicked together in Draco's mind.  
  
"You read my letter didn't you?" Draco sneered.  
  
Harry looked at the floor, pretending to be interested at the green rug.  
  
"You did! Don't you have respect for other people's private business? You can't stop poking around through people's belongings! You need to stop playing Detective!"  
  
"You should have sealed the envelope properly, maybe then it wouldn't have fallen out!" Harry snapped back.  
  
"Even if it did fall out, doesn't mean you have the right to go right ahead and read it."  
  
"I don't care! You have a girlfriend all along and you never told me?"  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend!" Draco yelled disgusted.  
  
Slytherins were waking up, looking curiously at the 2 in the common room.  
  
"You're a bad liar Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"I'M NOT LYING!"  
  
Harry didn't want to bring up the subject about the kiss, but he was too angry to think twice.  
  
"What about the kiss? If you had a girl already you shouldn't have kissed me!"  
  
Slytherins gasped at what Harry said. Whispers sprang through the common room.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Pansy asked looking murderous.  
  
"Detention," Blaise said.  
  
"Ew! He kissed him?" A third year said horrified.  
  
"He's gay!"  
  
"Wait until his father hears!"  
  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ALL OF YOU! GO BACK TO BED," Draco yelled at them. "NOW!"  
  
Everyone jumped at the sudden yell of Draco and hurried away. When they all left, Draco turned back to Harry.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked still very angry.  
  
Draco doesn't speak and looks at the ground.  
  
"You do have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Look I-"  
  
"No! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it, I've heard enough!" Harry snapped running out of the common room.  
  
Draco quickly ran after him and grabbed his arm. Harry jerked his arm away from Draco. He has never seen Harry looked so mad before.  
  
"Don't you ever come near me again, or I swear I'll curse you," Harry spat.  
  
"Tell me, why would you care if I have a girlfriend or not?"  
  
"That's the thing, I DON'T care," Harry said coldly not meeting Draco's eyes.  
  
Draco watched Harry spring down the hall, after Harry disappeared; he turned back to his common room. Feeling frustrated, he walked back to his room, flopping down on his bed. He let out an angry yell and threw Goyle's lamp across the room.  
  
Goyle and Crabbe snorted in their sleep. Goyle continued snoring and rolled over, falling out of his bed with a loud "thump", not noticing he's not in his bed anymore.  
  
Draco lay down on his bed closing his eyes, his vision becoming more far away as he fell into a disgruntled sleep. How did things turn out to be so confusing?  
  
A/N: Okay there you have it! Chapter 5! The plot thickens as you can tell, as Harry finds out some unknown stuff. Blah! You're in for a real treat this Friday, since Chapter 6 is in total about 8 pages long. Hope you can wait THAT long! I don't think I'll be able to give you a sneak preview, since if I show you, there will probably no point in reading it next week. But just to tell you, so you'll know what is coming up, Draco will receive a mysterious letter, it's nothing bad. Okay I'll stop typing now before I give out too many hints! Make sure you review! 


	6. Lucius's Discovery

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait guys! I could have updated earlier today, but I had math tutoring after school, so I couldn't come straight home. And after that, I had to go to my dad's office with my mum, to pick him up. Okay but all that doesn't matter, since Chapter 5 is updated YAY!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry ran back to his common room. A bewildered looking Hermione and Ron watched Harry run to his room, slamming the door.  
  
Ron gave Hermione a quizzical look.  
  
"Should we go talk to him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It might be better if one of us talked to him," Ron said.  
  
"You?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ron walked upstairs knocking on the door.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I'm fine," came the muffled reply.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"It's your room too you know."  
  
Ron turned the doorknob and walked in quietly. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were sleeping soundly. Harry had the curtains drawn around his bed. Ron took a look at Harry's bed and rolled his eyes. Drawing the curtain back, Ron sat on Harry's bed.  
  
"Okay tell me," Ron said.  
  
"Draco........." Harry said turning so his back faced Ron.  
  
"Him again?" Ron said disgusted. "I think you should move on, if he keeps pissing you off like that."  
  
"No Ron, he has a girlfriend," Harry muttered angrily.  
  
"So you should stop liking him. It's never going to work out anyways."  
  
Harry turned around so sharply, he almost knocked Ron off the bed. His green eyes blazed with anger and confusion.  
  
"How do you know? Just because he has a girlfriend, doesn't mean I have to stop liking him. It can't just happen like that," Harry snapped his fingers. "You know how much I like him, but it keeps messing with me! I don't know what to do! This is driving me crazy. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to forget him. Draco became my breathing source."  
  
Ron sighed. He hated seeing his best friend like this. It's all Malfoy's fault, Harry deserves better.  
  
"Should I talk to him?" Ron suggested. "Even though I still think he's an annoying brat. But you're my best friend Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes softened a bit, knowing Ron cares.  
  
"Don't worry about it, there's nothing you or I can do. I'm tired, do you mind Ron?"  
  
Ron got up and left Harry alone in his thoughts. Drawing the curtains closed again, Harry lied down on his bed. What he would do to make Draco like him, but he didn't want to force Draco to. It has to happen naturally. Should he continue waiting?  
  
Maybe I should think about this tomorrow, Harry thought closing his eyes.  
  
That night, Harry dreamed about a certain grey-eyed angel.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Draco had trouble sleeping that night. If only Harry gave him enough time to explain. But no! Stupid Gryffindor had to jump to conclusion SO fast. It was no later then 10, when Draco finally realized there was something tapping on his window.  
  
Curiously looking out, he held in its beak. He let the owl inside and it flew onto Draco's bed.  
  
"Get off," Draco said.  
  
The owl gave him a disgruntled look and flew on his desk. It dropped a letter on his pillow.  
  
"Are you one of Father's owls?" Draco asked sitting on his bed.  
  
It clicked its beak looking at the letter. On the front in neat writing wrote, "Draco." It was Harry's writing. Draco knew since he has been taking sneak peeks at him, while Harry was finishing his homework. Truth be told, Draco already finished writing the essay, but he just didn't have anything for Harry to do.  
  
Fingers trembling, hoping it wasn't a howler, he opened it and read.  
  
(Dear was crossed out) To: Draco  
  
I can't say this face to face to you; I'd probably faint or stutter a lot. So what if 'Saint Potter' is not all that good with admitting feelings? I'm still human! Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that well I.........I like you. You might not feel the same way as I do, but the kiss last night meant a lot to me. If I looked back to my 1st year at Hogwarts, I would have never thought I'd end up fancying you. Weird how things turned out. You don't have to reply back, but if you want to you can. It'll stop the way my heart is pounding like mad right now (nerves).  
  
Harry  
  
A smile crept upon his face and held the letter in his hands. He took a look at the owl, now knowing it's Harry's.  
  
"Are you a boy owl?" Draco asked, reaching out to pet it.  
  
It moved sideways starring angrily at him.  
  
"Fine, a girl?" Draco tried again.  
  
She hooted softly and this time allowed Draco to pet her.  
  
"Is it true? All the things he said?"  
  
She hooted again and looked at him with her amber eyes.  
  
"I suppose you should go, get back to the owlery and all," Draco said, opening the window for her.  
  
With a final hoot, she flew out into the night sky. Draco let the night air wash against his face, enjoying the cool breeze.  
  
Tomorrow will be a better day, he told himself firmly.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Thank God it was Saturday, or else Harry would have had trouble ignoring Draco's stares during class. Draco have been trying to talk to him all day, but made no success. Finally giving up for the day, Draco decided to take a walk outside.  
  
Ron and Harry decided to gather the Quidditch team for a practice.  
  
"It's the perfect day for Quidditch training," Harry told them.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. They stepped out onto Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Harry noticed a blonde boy walked around the lake and quickly set his walking speed faster. Ron, noticing this, grabbed his shoulders before Harry could start running.  
  
"Ron what are you doing?" Harry hissed, nervously glancing over his shoulder at Draco.  
  
"Your running away like a wimp," Ron pointed out.  
  
"No I'm not! We have to go practice," Harry said.  
  
"Oy! What's the hold up?" The chaser, Andrew Bell yelled.  
  
"Nothing, you guys go ahead first," Ron told them.  
  
"Being the captain means I'm the one that is supposed to give instructions."  
  
"Who cares? I know your avoiding Malfoy, you should speak to him you know."  
  
"You sound like Hermione with all your therapist talk."  
  
"Therapist?" Ron said confused.  
  
Ron obviously didn't know what it was. (A/N: I doubt wizards have therapists.........)  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Did you call me something rude?" Ron shot him a deadly glare.  
  
"No," Harry said honestly.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm just telling you what's right. Let's go, talk to him later though alright?"  
  
"Fine," Harry said under Ron's mean stare.  
  
Draco meanwhile heard it all. He was confused at first last night by the sudden outburst of Harry's, but after reading the letter, it explained it all.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Narcissa finished tying her blonde hair in a bun, and looked approvingly in the mirror. Lucius was at work, leaving Narcissa free to do whatever she wishes.  
  
"Star?" Narcissa said.  
  
At once a house elf appeared.  
  
"Yes Miss?"  
  
"Alert the house elves we're eating dinner in the 2nd dining room. Lucius is bringing home a guest."  
  
"Right away Miss," Star said before disappearing with a pop.  
  
Narcissa swiftly left her bedroom and made her way to the garden. It was not as pretty as it would have looked in the spring, but it was still very peaceful. An eagle owl screeched announcing his arrival. He flew to Narcissa dropping a note in her hands. Mother was written in elegant writing. She opened the letter and read it.  
  
"Dearest love," Narcissa read.  
  
It did not take her too long to finish reading. She was shocked by the time she finished reading though. The news Draco told her was very unexpected and she never saw it coming. If Lucius sees this letter, who knows what he might do? Shoving the letter in the envelope once more, she made her way inside.  
  
"Miss, dinner is ready," Star popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Alright, thanks Star," Narcissa said.  
  
She checked the stone clock in the garden, noticing it was almost time for Lucius to come home. She hurried into the mansion and hurried to the Grand Ball room, where a large fireplace is located. Like the floor, the fireplace is made out of rich marble. Just in time, Lucius popped out of the fireplace.  
  
"Evening Narcissa," Lucius drawled.  
  
Narcissa gave him a curt nod. He always expected her to await him at 6:00PM sharp, when he comes home.  
  
"Mr. Boris will be arriving soon. He'll try to get me back my school governor job," Lucius explained, taking off his cloak. "Where's Star?"  
  
The house elf popped out and hurried to Lucius.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Malfoy sir, dinner is ready."  
  
"Take my cloak and put it in my room. Draw up a extra chair for the guest and be gone," Lucius snapped.  
  
Narcissa narrowed her eyes and stared at Lucius coldly behind his back. Star nodded fearfully and disappeared.  
  
"Well then!" Lucius clapped his hands together. "Mr. Boris will be coming soon. Remember to not speak while I'm talking to him."  
  
"I know Lucius," Narcissa said.  
  
A man around his 50's, with a white moustache appeared out of the fireplace. He had a black hat and a black satin tailcoat.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Boris, welcome to my home. This is my lovely wife, Narcissa," Lucius faked a warm smile, which did not suit him.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. Wonderful to meet you Narcissa," Mr. Boris bowed.  
  
They entered the second dining room, located next to the ballroom. After seating themselves down, food appeared on the silver plates.  
  
"Would you like some wine?" Lucius asked.  
  
"Oh go on then," Mr. Boris chuckled.  
  
"I'll go get it," Narcissa suggested, getting up.  
  
She left the room and walked downstairs to the cold hallway. A large wine cabinet was placed in the middle of the hallway. Picking out some special wine shipped from Italy's famous wizarding wine company, she returned to the dining room. After a delightful evening of dinner and wine, Lucius wrapped up the conversation with Mr. Boris.  
  
"Thank you for the lovely dinner. I'll see you at work Lucius. I'll speak to Fudge about the job option," Mr. Boris said, leaving the manor with Floo Powder.  
  
"It's late and I'm tired. Goodnight Lucius," Narcissa said, retreating to the master bedroom.  
  
Lucius nodded and followed Narcissa.  
  
She settled down in front of a mirror and took out a clip that held her hair up. Lucius came in and just as she reached for her golden brush, he stopped her by picking it up.  
  
"Let me," Lucius said, beginning to brush her long blonde hair.  
  
Narcissa kept quiet and starred into the mirror. She had a bruise next to her left eye, but you can hardly see it with all the powder covering it up. Lucius caught her looking at her bruise and sighed.  
  
"I did it for your own good, you know that Narcissa," Lucius spoke through the silence. "You need to stop treating him like a baby. Always sending him treats. He's 16, almost a man. Soon he'll find a nice wife, produce an heir and settle down. It's time to stop this nonsense cuddling and worrying. You have to be tough."  
  
"Our only child Lucius, and you treat him like a adopted one. Don't you have a heart? Do you know why he's so skittish around you? Your always yelling or hitting him," Narcissa said coolly, careful not to loose her temper. "If I didn't care for him, he'll never even know that love exists in this world. That is what you taught him, there is no love, not a very good father now are you?"  
  
Lucius scowled and yanked her hair back so she was facing upwards.  
  
"He's my son too, don't ever criticize the way I prepare Draco for his future or you'll clearly pay for it, my wife," Lucius snapped.  
  
Narcissa glared at him and nodded. Letting go of her hair, Lucius put the brush back down and went into the washroom. She winced as she touched her hair gingerly. Setting the letter on the desk, she made sure Lucius wouldn't walk in on her child she was changing. After getting into the King sized bed, she closed her eyes and sighed. She cant concentrate on what she's thinking when Draco is not at home. He's the only comforting human soul at the Manor that talks to her like a friend. Draco has always been the exact opposite of what Lucius wanted him to be. Cold hearted and evil was the way Lucius is, Draco on the other hand cared for others, bu the just never shows his emotions. Lucius taught him to be brave, mean, and selfish. Only Narcissa have seen Draco's true kind self.  
  
Lucius walked into the room several minutes later in his Malfoy crested pyjamas. He walked over to the mirror Narcissa was using and checked his features in it. In the mirror, he spotted a letter that was not there before.  
  
"Is this yours?" Lucius sneered picking it up.  
  
"Draco's letter," Narcissa gasps quietly.  
  
She cannot let him read it.  
  
"Why don't you get into bed? It's a lot warmer."  
  
"I suppose I should. I'll read the letter in bed."  
  
"It's my letter you know," Narcissa said stiffly.  
  
"Oh I know. This is from Draco isn't it? Ah, the handwriting I taught him to use. I haven't heard from him for a while," Lucius said reading the letter.  
  
Narcissa closed her eyes, knowing in a matter of few seconds, Lucius will find out the news. She was very right. Lucius crumpled the piece of parchment, furious.  
  
"WHAT?" Lucius bellowed.  
  
"Calm down Lucius," Narcissa said calmly.  
  
"I-ARGH! AFTER ALL THE THINGS I HAVE TAUGHT HIM? THE MANY HOURS OF LECTURES? AND THIS IS THE RESULT? TELL ME! HOW AM I SUPOSE TO CALM DOWN?"  
  
"I know it's shocking but he's our only son-"  
  
"ONLY SON OR NOT! NO ONE TOLD HIM TO-AH, I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT!"  
  
"It's natural, he can't help it."  
  
"CAN'T HELP IT? CAN'T HELP IT?" Lucius yelled getting out of bed. "OF COURSE HE CAN HELP IT! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE A NANCY BOY AS A SON!"  
  
"It's his first crush, be supportive. You read how hard and confusing it is for him!"  
  
"THEN HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER FALLEN FOR HIM! A GUY! MY SON LIKES ANOTHER GUY! TELL ME NARCISSA, HOW IS HE SUPPOSE TO PRODUCE A HEIR?"  
  
"Adopt one," Narcissa said. "Lucius, there are many spells he can use. And having a baby isn't that important compared to-"  
  
"SHUT UP! A-ADOPT? ADOPT ONE YOU SAY? HA! MY QUEER SON ADOPTING A CHILD?" Lucius continued yelling throwing stuff across the room as well. "HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE A MALFOY."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Narcissa yelled, very afraid he might do something stupid. "We'll just have to accept the way he is."  
  
"I can do many things, you know it. I can tell the Dark Lord for example," Lucius's eyes glowed. "Draco can come into great uses for him. But why hand him over when we can just, oh let's say, erase his memory?"  
  
"Don't!" Narcissa sobbed. "Please, just leave him be!"  
  
"I DON'T think-Wait, I have an idea."  
  
"What?" Narcissa said fearfully.  
  
"I'm going to my office, do not disturb me, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
With that, Lucius strolled out of the room, slamming the door behind. Narcissa tried breathing normally but she couldn't. She was too afraid Lucius might hand Draco over to Voldemort. She met him before, and he was only skin and bones, very weak and brittle. No matter what she has to do, she have to find out what Lucius is up to.........  
  
A/N: Oh HO! I got so many evil things planned out for Lucius to do. Nothing life threatening for Draco of course, or maybe.........um okay. Wow, this chapter was SO long! It took me such a long time to type too. I'd appreciate it if you guys review! I have nothing else to say now, hoped you liked it and you thought it was at least an okay chapter. I know hardly anything happened, but now you know who the letter was for. If you still don't know, it will be mentioned again next chapter where Draco explains to Harry. Here's a sneak preview!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
He looked at Draco's back, wondering if he still is with his girlfriend.  
  
He's probably missing her right now, the damn good-looking git, Harry thought bitterly.  
  
But his angriness faded away as he continued looking at the boy. Each minute as it passed by, Harry seemed to realize how gorgeous Draco is.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
LOAD of snogging in that chapter! HEHE! 


	7. Midnight Stroll

A/N: Oh dear! I broke my promise x_X I said that I'll be able to update EVERY single Friday, but I couldn't yesterday! ACK! I owe all of you guys a HUGE, BIG apology! I would never let you guys wait THIS long, but I had so much homework and all, ARGH! Add in a couple of Chinese homework and a test today, and aye. Brain destruction. Okay this chapter, snog fest x] as promised, and hope I wrote it well. =T I don't write much mushy stuff like.........kissing, hugging, saying "I love you" and all much, I'm not THAT use to it, yet!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry sighed starring into the fireplace. It was very late at night, and most of the Gryffindors were asleep. Only Harry and Hermione were the only ones left in the common room. Hermione was hidden behind several stacks of books. Harry sat on the couch, brows furrowed, thinking. So far, Harry made little process of thinking properly; his mind kept on wandering off.  
  
Hermione put down her quill and started proofreading her essay.  
  
"I thought you're through with the homework," Harry said.  
  
"I found more information, I had to rewrite my whole essay," Hermione said tiredly.  
  
Harry returned his gaze back to the fireplace, continuing his pointless stare at the fire.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You seem dazed, like you're on another planet."  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Do you need to talk about it? I know when someone is having troubles."  
  
Harry gave her a weak smile, shaking his head.  
  
"A lot has been on my mind lately, nothing anyone can do," Harry said.  
  
"Okay then, but you can talk to me anytime you want Harry. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean you should be afraid of telling me things," Hermione said. "Unless if you had a change of your best friends, and I'm no longer included."  
  
"Of course not! You'll always be one of my best friends!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione smiled while packing up, "That's good to know. Well, I'm done for the day. Good night."  
  
"Night Hermione," Harry said watching Hermione's retreating form.  
  
What now? Harry wasn't tired and he felt wide-awake. Maybe a walk will do. He made his way upstairs and into his dormitory. Taking out his invisibility cloak he inherited from his father from his trunk, he started searching for the Marauders map; Harry failed searching for it.  
  
"Oh no," Harry muttered.  
  
He can't search his room now, with all the noises he might make, it will wake the other's up. Harry decided to search for it in the morning. Quietly hoping the map didn't end up in wrong hands.  
  
He silently threw the cloak over himself and immediately disappeared.  
  
While standing in one of the many hallways at Hogwarts, he felt a rush of relief, but a bit of fear surged through his body. Without the map, who knows whom he might run into? Deciding to just walk around, Harry tried walking quietly.  
  
After several minutes of wandering around, he entered a dusty looking room. It looked strangely familiar and it suddenly clicked in his head. It was the same room Harry first found the Mirror of Erised. It still looked the same except for the missing mirror, and the dustier looking floor.  
  
A blonde boy stood in one corner, starring out the window. Harry squinted through the darkness, trying to make out who it was. It was too dark though; Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Lumos," Harry muttered.  
  
His wand lit up. Startled, the blonde boy turned around facing Harry.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry spat.  
  
"Potter," Draco said carelessly looking out the window again.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just looking."  
  
Harry muttered "nox", and put his wand away. He looked at Draco's back, wandering if he still is with his girlfriend.  
  
He's probably missing her right now, the damn good-looking git, Harry thought bitterly.  
  
But his anger faded away as he continued looking at the boy. Each minute as it passed by, Harry seemed to have realized how gorgeous Draco is. Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him, for a while now, neither one of them has made an attempt to move. It was too quiet for Harry, normally Draco would come up with a witty remark and it would piss him off. But all this silence was too odd.........too abnormal. Why isn't he talking?  
  
"Why are you still here?" Draco asked, not looking at him. "Don't you have to go to bed yet? The Professors would through a hissy fit as soon as they realized famous Potter's bed is empty."  
  
"What about you?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Oh, they wont jump to conclusions on me so fast, unlike some specific others."  
  
Harry turned red.  
  
"We need to talk," Harry finally said.  
  
"About?"  
  
"You know what!"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"You're.........you-k-kissing me out of the blue," Harry stuttered.  
  
That caught Draco's attention and he turned around, studying Harry.  
  
"Your point? Why do you want to talk now? I don't feel like it, maybe I should run away too before you can explain," Draco snapped.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"That night when you read my letter, did you know who it was for?"  
  
"Yes, your girlfriend, I'm not stupid!"  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
"Apparently it seems like it."  
  
"Shut up," Harry said getting annoyed.  
  
"Well if you're not stupid what are you then?"  
  
"Smarter then you at least."  
  
"How are you so sure about that?" Draco teased, enjoying himself.  
  
"I get-I get better grades then you," Harry said.  
  
"Have you even seen my grades?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly, whose the smart one here?"  
  
"I'm still smarter then you," Harry mumbled angrily.  
  
"Okay, tell me then oh so smart one. Who was the letter for?"  
  
"Your girlfriend, I already said so, unless if your deaf and you need me to tell you a couple hundred times."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, pushing a strand of blonde hair away from his eyes. Harry watched him as he did this, wishing he could be the one, running his hands through Draco's soft hair.  
  
"It was for my mother, smart ass," Draco said.  
  
Harry stared at him, feeling VERY stupid now.  
  
"But, but it said-"  
  
"Dearest love. A sign of respect you have to learn if you're a Malfoy, your not though, thank God."  
  
"What do you mean thank God?" Harry said.  
  
"Look at you!"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, I'm not a stuck up prick like you."  
  
"Me?" Draco pretended to look hurt. "The gorgeous Slytherin everyone loves?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Then it suddenly dawned on him, Draco is actually single. He felt the same butterflies fly back into his stomach.  
  
"So you don't have a girlfriend?" Harry said quietly.  
  
"No," Draco said, looking directly into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I saw Pansy kiss you though."  
  
"It wasn't exactly what you call a kiss, more like a slobbering lick. Besides, she has a crush on me ever since the 2nd year. Annoying really," Draco said as he looked out the window again. "It's late, I should go. Wouldn't want to be caught strolling around at night, having a pleasant chat with Mr. Potter."  
  
Draco got up and brushed off his pants. As he passed by Harry, he stopped. Starring into his eyes again, Draco felt himself get enchanted by Harry's emerald green eyes. Heartbeats quickened as Draco leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Harry's. Harry responded more quickly this time, and kissed back. Before it could get anymore passionate, Draco pulled back smiling softly. He took Harry's hand and handed him something. Harry looked at what it was and frowned.  
  
"You took my map!" Harry said. "You looked through my bag?"  
  
"Couldn't help it, just like you couldn't help reading my letter," Draco shrugged.  
  
"I only read the first two words," Harry muttered quietly.  
  
He couldn't get mad at Draco again. Even though Draco's face showed no emotion whatsoever, his eyes shone brightly with innocence. A smile crept upon Harry's lips.  
  
"See you," Draco whispered in Harry's ears, making him shiver in delight.  
  
Draco, very reluctantly though, slowly began to walk away.  
  
"What changed during these past 4 days?" Harry blurted out.  
  
Draco stopped to a halt as if he was taking the time to think.  
  
Harry wanted Draco to stay, and the first thing that popped in his mind was that question. Even though it felt stupid asking, he still wanted to know the answer.  
  
"We're not friends if that's what your talking about," Draco said at last. "Despite all the stuff you said in your letter."  
  
"My letter?" Harry said.  
  
"The letter you wrote for me. Your owl sent it over after you left that night."  
  
Harry blushed crimson remembering throwing the letter on the ground.  
  
"S-so you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco replied, walking back towards Harry.  
  
"Oh," Harry mumbled looking down at the floor.  
  
"Are you ashamed?" Draco asked softly.  
  
"No."  
  
Harry's heart pounded like mad. Does Draco feel the same way? The question burned through his mind. He has been wondering for too long now. Does Draco feel the same strong feelings for Harry, the way he feels for him? Draco was still gazing at him wandering, how could someone as beautiful as Harry have a beautiful soul as well. Draco often admired the way he looks, thinking he's the best looking guy at Hogwarts, but compared to Harry, he was nothing. Harry has been anticipating for the right time to ask questions, this just might be the time.  
  
"D-Do you uh-you-um," Harry stammered, his heart feels as if it's jumping throughout his body. "You um, err-feel t-the same way. Imeanidontexpectyoutobutit'llbenicetoknowifyoudoornotSO yeah." (A/N: You can just IMAGINE Harry rushing through the sentence, and blushing so adorably cute! And Draco watching him with a quirked eyebrow smiling. Hehe!)  
  
Draco took one look at Harry's flushed embarrassed face and chuckled. His laugh was the most beautiful thing Harry has ever heard. Harry smiled weakly at him, biting his lower lip, waiting for an answer. Draco didn't know what to say. He felt a mad burning desire, but he didn't want to seem too obsessed. He has never dated anyone before either. Now, nervousness played its role.  
  
"I-I don't know," Draco stammered.  
  
WHAT? Draco screamed mentally to himself. Stupid, STUPID DRACO!  
  
His heart sank as he watched Harry's face wince at Draco's reply.  
  
Harry sighed and nodded.  
  
"I'll just go now, and um-I hope the kisses meant something, not just your way with messing up my mind," Harry said leaving the room.  
  
Draco stood alone in the room coming to his senses. He can't let Harry just walk away. Malfoy's don't give up. He quickly ran after him. Harry was halfway back to his common room when he heard Draco call his name. Thinking about Draco too much really is messing with Harry's mind.  
  
"Now I'm hearing things," Harry muttered sadly.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry turned around, surprised to be facing Draco.  
  
"You.........said my name," Harry said.  
  
"It's not the first time," Draco said.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Do you have any idea how late it is now?"  
  
"Do you mind though?" Draco asked walking closer.  
  
"N-No," Harry whispered, clutching the map quite hard in his hand.  
  
"Good," Draco mumbled.  
  
He touched Harry's cheeks, tracing a finger along Harry's soft skin. Draco's breath tickled Harry's ear.  
  
"Don't leave, not yet," Draco said. "Just a few more minutes."  
  
"Few more minutes," Harry repeated, his eyes fluttering close as Draco leaned in.  
  
Harry this time; instead of waiting for Draco's lip, he eagerly pressed his own on Draco's. Arms snaked around Harry's waist, lightly guiding him to a nearby wall. Harry sighed against Draco's mouth, wanting this to last forever. Draco's tongue probed against Harry's lips, begging for entrance; Harry accepted easily, ad soon tongues roamed around each other's mouths.  
  
Harry had a minty fresh taste, and Draco tasted similar of vanilla. Things were getting hot, as the two forgot they were standing in the middle of a hallway. Hands roamed to each other's shirts as they fumbled with the ties and buttons. Draco moaned as soon as Harry's fingers touched his bare chest.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Draco captured Harry's hands and lightly kissed his fingers. Harry watched and felt himself blush. Their eyes never left each other. Draco kissed Harry's hand once more before moving towards his shoulder. Harry gasped softly as Draco lightly bit the skin there, and he had to hold back a loud moan when Draco's tongue licked its way up to Harry's neck.  
  
Someone coughed behind them.  
  
"Ignore it," Harry muttered quietly, not bothering to look at who it was.  
  
Draco nodded and their lips met again, more frenzied this time. Harry finally got the chance to run his hand through Draco's hair, and took notice at once at how incredibly soft it was.  
  
"BOYS!"  
  
They stopped at once, knowing the voice did not belong to a student, but a teacher. Harry looked behind Draco's shoulder and gulped. By the fear in his eyes, Draco could tell they were going to get in BIG trouble. Slowly turning around too, Draco gulped.  
  
McGonagall stood before them, arms crossed and lips pursed. She was looking quite pale as she stared hard at the two boys.  
  
"No need to ask why you two are wondering around this late at night," McGonagall said.  
  
A/N: WOOHOO! I'm done typing! It's approximately 12:09 AM where I live. Okay, I hope you guys liked it! I added in more snogging moments while I typed. The book I wrote it in had less of the tonguing, kissing thing. X___X I hope you liked this chapter, it was quite hard for me to write this. Like I said, I'm not exactly use to writing all the mushy kissing parts. But I hope I did at least "okay". Here's a sneak peek (okay let's call the sneak peeks from now on, chocolate milkshakes. I don't know, but sneak peek just sounds so boring). So here's the CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said. "You coming?"  
  
He stood there, his eyes fixed towards the carriages. Harry took a step forwards it and broke off into a run.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled running after him.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A clear mystery what Harry is doing. Ehe! To tell you guys the truth, I'm haven't finished writing Chapter 8 yet, but I will be able to finish it by next Friday so don't you guys worry. In the mean time, I'm afraid you'll all have to wait. I hate having you guys sit there and wait for a week almost, but my mom's rules are rules so yeah. Once again I'm very sorry about the late update. I hope this chapter was a worthwhile wait! Remember to comment by leaving a review! 


	8. The Storm

A/N: Okay, now once again I apologize for making you guys wait a long LONG time again. I suck at math so currently I'm failing it. =[ Oh 99 reviews, only 1 more from getting 100!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Professor McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"That's right Potter, you can't blame me for t-"  
  
"Your not planning to take us to Dumbledore's office are you?" Draco asked.  
  
If there's one man Draco hates, besides his father and Voldemort, it was Dumbledore. He never really figured out why he doesn't like the old goof. Maybe it was because the old man is too wise for his own good.  
  
Professor McGonagall cast them both a stern look, as if it was a hard decision to decide whether or not to send them off.  
  
Harry fidgeted on his spot, not wanting to explain to Dumbledore what they were doing. But the thought of what they almost did, gave him shivers of excitement. After a long pause, McGonagall finally spoke.  
  
"No I will not take you two to Professor Dumbledore. Although, I do not ever want to see you two running around after curfew. I'll have you know I'll be telling Professor Dumbledore about this little incident," McGonagall told them. "You'll be leaving the hall and to your dormitories, with nothing but a one night's detention."  
  
"A-Are you serious? I mean, not that I disagree with the whole idea, but no points taken off?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not tonight. Hurry off now, to your dormitories. You'll see each other tomorrow at breakfast," McGonagall shooed them away.  
  
Draco left without saying another word. Harry watched Draco leave until he could no longer see him. Finally he retreated back to his dormitory as well, not glancing back.  
  
McGonagall smiled to herself before walking away.  
  
"Ah, young love," she sighed.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The day before Christmas let the students from 3rd year and above, have a trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"We can do our Christmas shopping!" Hermione said.  
  
After lunch, the students proceeded to the entrance hall where McGonagall awaited them.  
  
"Before we go, I want you all to stay in Hogsmeade, and go no where else except Hogsmeade. No rudeness and show respect to the shop owners, and the shoppers there," McGonagall instructed. "If you have any troubles, third years can go find your Head boy or girl."  
  
Hermione blushed and pinned on her head girl badge.  
  
"And now we shall go. Carriages are waiting for you outside."  
  
Harry caught a glimpse of Draco's blonde hair, before he got into a carriage with Ron and Hermione.  
  
On the way to Hogsmeade, Harry noticed little snowflakes beginning to descend from the sky. At last after a long journey, they finally arrived.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot my money!" Neville moaned to Ginny.  
  
"Where do you want to go first?" Ron asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter. And oh Ron, Harry! Tell me what you want for Christmas, I might end up buying you books," Hermione said.  
  
"Surprise me," Harry said carelessly scanning the crowd.  
  
"Bit chilly isn't it?" Ron said. "It looks as if there's going to be a bad storm."  
  
"Yeah it does," Hermione said looking up at the sky.  
  
The sky was flooded with grey evil looking clouds. A icy atmosphere filled up the air, making Harry feel uneasy. It felt uncomfortable, as if someone is urging them to get out of Hogsmeade.  
  
"You up for some butterbeer?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry seemed to be in some sort of trance. There was a energy wanting to push him back to the carriages.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said. "You coming?"  
  
He stood there, his eyes fixed towards the carriages. Harry took a step towards it and broke off into a run.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled running after him.  
  
Harry's ears felt frosted because of the coldness, but nothing can stop him from returning back to the carriages. Someone stepped in front of him, and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Harry tore his eyes off from his destination and onto the boy in front of him.  
  
"Potter, what you are doing?" Draco asked.  
  
"W-what?" Harry said feeling dizzy.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle stood behind Draco; obviously they have been running trying to keep with Draco. Crabbe let out a big breath, his huge chest heaving, and fell to the ground. Draco took no notice and stared at Harry.  
  
"What do you mean what I'm doing. Where are Hermione and Ron? They were with me a second ago," Harry said.  
  
Right on cue, Ron and Hermione came running over, quite breathless. Hermione held her stomach, feeling a cramp coming on. Ron's face was flushed from running in the cold.  
  
"Why did you run off like that?" Ron accused.  
  
"Run off?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry couldn't remember a thing that has happened since they got here.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Hermione asked as soon as she got caught up with her breath. "You run too fast."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with a confused look upon her face, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I WAS shopping until your Majesty almost ran into me," Draco snapped.  
  
"I did not almost run into you! I never was running!" Harry protested.  
  
"Really Potter, you don't have a very good memory do you?"  
  
Harry winced at the sudden coldness of Draco's voice. Ron, noticing this, grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and steered him away from Draco. Hermione glare at Draco and followed Ron.  
  
"What a bastard! I can't stand him!" Hermione said shrilly.  
  
Harry said nothing. His mind seemed to be buzzing in an annoying way, and he couldn't remember a thing that has happened. Hermione was still muttering non-stop, but to Harry, her voice seemed far away.  
  
Ron steered Harry into the Three Broomsticks with Hermione still following them.  
  
"I'll get the drinks," Ron said.  
  
Hermione sat down in front of Harry looking at the floor. She has been keeping it in for too long, and it's going to come out soon. Twiddling her thumbs, she looked at Harry casually. He was concentrating deep in his thoughts, and he looked dos cute biting his lower lip.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry replied.  
  
"Um.........I........I need some advice," Hermione said lamely.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"W-what if you have a crush on one of your friends, and your afraid of telling him how you feel, because you don't want to ruin a good friendship. What should you do?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. What would he do? He never had a crush on one of his friends before, adding in that he's bi, he was no idea what to do.  
  
"Well um let's start by having you tell me who you like," Harry suggested.  
  
Hermione blushed. She wasn't ready yet to admit anything.  
  
"I-"  
  
Ron cut her off by returning to the table with 3 tankards of butterbeer.  
  
"There!" Ron said happily. "There are so many people at the counter asking for a drink to go."  
  
"I wonder why," Harry said.  
  
"It looked real bad out there," Hermione said.  
  
"It will probably rain later," Ron said.  
  
There was a soft tinkle as the door opened and in stepped Draco, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe looked quite dazed and his eyes were un- focused. Draco saw Harry at a nearby table and smiled slightly, but changed the pleasant smile into a nasty sneer before anyone could notice.  
  
"Get me a butterbeer Crabbe," Draco said, making sure to choose a table near Harry.  
  
"Look whose here," Ron whispered nudging Harry.  
  
Harry looked up and noticed Draco looking at him. He gave him a smile and was surprised he received a smile back. Although it was a quick smile, Harry felt giddy inside.  
  
A clap of thunder crashed outside and the rain started pouring down.  
  
Hermione looked out the window, which started to get foggy.  
  
"We should get back," Hermione said. "Harry where's your cloak? You're going to get soaked!"  
  
"I didn't know it would rain," Harry said.  
  
"We should wait until the rain is over," Ron said un-easily.  
  
"Stay then, I'm leaving before it gets too bad," Hermione said wearing her cloak. "Bye."  
  
With that Hermione left leaving Ron and Harry at the table. There was another loud clap and the candles flickered a bit. More people decided to leave.  
  
"Maybe we should ought to leave too," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and they both got up.  
  
Another clap of thunder was hear, louder and clearer then the rest. A gust of wind blew the warming light of the candles, as people continued leaving.  
  
"What do we do?" Ron asked looking at the blocked doorway with many people piled there.  
  
"Do you think they'll notice if we expand the door a bit?" Harry asked.  
  
With a quiet mutter of a spell, and swish of his wand, the doorway became wider making it easier to get out. Harry and Ron exited the Three Broomsticks and now stood in the pouring rain.  
  
"Great," Ron muttered, his hair now soaping wet.  
  
"The carriages!" Harry said making his way through the crowd.  
  
By the time they go there, the last carriage was trotting away. Harry, now his clothes wet and his hair damp, frowned. How are they going to get back now? Ron was thinking the same thing. There was no possible way of returning to the castle. With the rain continuously falling, Harry and Ron might have to stay in an inn. Unfortunately, there were none.  
  
"They should really build an inn here," Ron mumbled.  
  
Someone accidentally bumped into Harry and muttered a quick sorry. Harry caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. It was Draco. Harry hurried after him.  
  
"Draco!" Harry called out.  
  
Draco stopped and turned around.  
  
"Why are you still here?" Harry asked.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, I'm looking for the carriages. Why are you still here?" Draco said looking around.  
  
"No use looking for the carriages, they left," Harry said.  
  
Draco cursed under his breath and pushed his hair away from his eyes.  
  
Oh god he looks so hot, Harry thought starring at Draco, who was still frantically looking around.  
  
Ron ran over to them, accidentally splashing mud on Draco's shoes.  
  
"Weasel!" Draco snapped.  
  
Ron scowled at Draco and turned to Harry.  
  
"Did you bring you Marauders map?"  
  
"No, but-oh!" Harry exclaimed. "The passage in Honeydukes! I should have thought about it sooner!"  
  
"Let's go," Ron said hurrying off.  
  
"Come on," Harry said motioning for Draco to follow.  
  
Draco hesitated for a moment, but he didn't ant to stay in the rain forever. Besides, he can take sneak glances at Harry. He bit his lip thinking about last night. He still hasn't told Harry about his feelings for him. Draco wasn't sure whether or not he developed enough feelings for Harry. But by telling him that, Harry would be crushed, especially after Harry admitted he likes him. This defiantly overwhelmed Draco. The-Boy-Who- Lived actually likes him. Not something that occurs everyday.  
  
"Are you coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Draco finally said.  
  
Together, they set of for Honeydukes. Luckily for them, the shopkeeper left to go across the street, to buy something. No one was in the store now. As quick as the lightening outside, they sneaked into the dimly lit storage room.  
  
"There's a latch somewhere," Harry explained.  
  
At once they started searching. A voice appeared in the shop, jus tin time Ron motioned to them that he found the latch. One by one, they left Honeydukes. The trip back included Ron stubbing his toe when they turned a corner, and Harry's many cough and sneezes.  
  
"Why didn't you wear your cloak?" Draco asked, finding himself deeply concerned.  
  
"Left it in the carriages," Harry said before sneezing again.  
  
"Shh! Do you hear something?" Ron whispered.  
  
They were very close to their destination and they could hear voices speaking ahead of them.  
  
"Listen," Harry said, holding back another sneeze.  
  
Their ears became sharp at once, craning to listen to what the voices were saying. No doubt it was a man and a women talking. Even with their voices sounding so distant, Harry, Draco, and Ron would still make out what they were saying.  
  
"Are you honestly going to agree?" the women asked.  
  
"Yes Minerva. We can't stop him from wanting to take his own son back home," the man replied.  
  
"But why so sudden Albus?"  
  
"He didn't want to tell me. Only to make sure Mr. Malfoy is to be at my office at 9 P.M sharp."  
  
"He's going to miss his classes if he goes. You remember the last time Lucius wanted Draco to go home. Draco stayed there for two months before he could come back to Hogwarts. And you remember what we saw!"  
  
"Minerva, I don't think now is the right time to discus the past. He may stay there as long as Lucius wishes, and we'll send owls to Draco to make sure he'll be okay. Alert Severus to send him up to my office at 8:30."  
  
Footsteps departed and finally Harry, Draco, and Ron could come out.  
  
"Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"My father read my letter," Draco said fearfully.  
  
"What letter?" Ron asked.  
  
"None of your business Weasley," Draco snapped. "Just shut up!"  
  
"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, surprised at the sudden change of Draco's voice.  
  
"He's going to kill me!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"The letter I sent to my mum. He found it. Why else would he want to take me back home?" Draco said. "Knowing my father ever since I was born, he's going to do something about it.  
  
"What did you say in your letter that makes it so awful?" Harry asked.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
They all turned around meeting Snape face to face. He had a grim frown, and his eyes looked darker then ever.  
  
"Your father is here, your expected in Dumbledore's office," Snape said.  
  
Snape shot them a suspicious look as he looked around the place.  
  
Draco gulped but kept his face completely un-emotional. He nodded and followed Snape.........  
  
A/N: OH! A CLIFFHANGER! I wrote up about the first 4 pages, so I'll give you guys a Chocolate Milkshake! Here it is!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
This Sunday? As in 5 days from now? Draco panicked. He doesn't want to go home, now that Harry and him feel closer.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: It's not much, but there's more to this chapter then you think! There will be more Draco/Harry moments, and its' going to be SO damn cute. LoL! Okay remember to review!!! 


	9. Admitting Feelings

A/N: Okay phew! I actually have time today to update so yay. Okay just so you know, next week I'll be studying every single day for the finals. I'm not sure whether I'll be able to write or type the next chapter next Friday, but I'll try my best. But that's for next week, so I guess we all can be happy today and tomorrow and on Sunday. And then on Monday, I'll go crawl to a corner and study. While you guys have fun.........reading I guess?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry had no choice but to return to the common room with Ron. They said nothing; Harry wanted very much to follow Draco, but that would be poking through something personal again. Besides, he didn't want to think about how much trouble he would be in if he got caught. The only solution is to ask Draco about it later, if he feels like sharing that is. Moments after, they arrived back in the common room. A worried looking Hermione paced around the common room. Once she saw them, she quickly rushed over.  
  
"I am so terribly sorry! I didn't know the carriages were going to leave right away. Oh! I tried telling McGonagall but she wouldn't listen, she was too busy with the other students. Thank God you two made it back alright!" Hermione quickly muttered.  
  
"You worry too much Mione," Ron said.  
  
Harry could tell Ron was pleased that Hermione was concerned about him.  
  
Hermione ignored Ron and turned to Harry, "You didn't have your cloak, and you were standing in the rain for hours!"  
  
"It was only a few minutes," Harry shrugged.  
  
Though, it would be nice to tae a hot shower, Harry couldn't leave Hermione's questions un-answered. The corner of Ron's mouth twitched into a frown.  
  
"Who was left over?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Draco," Harry said without thinking.  
  
Ron nudged Harry hard in the back.  
  
"Oh!" Harry exclaimed coming to his senses. "I meant Malfoy!"  
  
"You said his name," Hermione said. "I thought you hated him."  
  
"I don't err-do. I do. I-I've been out in the rain for too long, brain probably has a slow response right now."  
  
Hermione's curious face turned into a sympathetic one.  
  
"You should go to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"I'm fine though."  
  
"But-"  
  
"If the guy says he's fine, then he's fine!" Ron butted in, looking very annoyed.  
  
Harry wondered what's up with him. His mind seemed foggy though. He felt too hot to think. Harry sneezed twice in a row.  
  
"I think you caught a cold," Hermione said. "I'll take you to the Hospital Wing!"  
  
"No!" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione and Harry looked at Ron quizzically.  
  
Ron blushed, "I meant that I'll take him. I need to go see Pomfrey too. We'll come back later."  
  
"If you say so," Hermione said hesitantly.  
  
Once Harry and Ron left the common room, on their wing to the Hospital Wing, Harry decided to ask.  
  
"What was wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your sudden outburst," Harry said. "Shouting No."  
  
"Oh, yeah it was nothing."  
  
Ron set his pace a little faster, trying to avoid Harry's question. What was wrong with Ron? Harry decided to leave the question be. Madam Pomfrey pulled the two boys in, once they reached the Hospital Wing, and immediately started checking their pulse and foreheads. Minutes later, Madam Pomfrey sent Harry into a bed.  
  
"You caught yourself a nasty cold," Madam Pomfrey said disapprovingly. "And Mr. Weasley, your fine, you may go."  
  
"See you in the morning," Harry said glumly.  
  
"You might need more then one day to rest," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Ron waved bye to Harry and left. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to fluff Harry's pillow.  
  
"I'll go get Snape to make the potion to make you feel better,' she told him.  
  
"I feel fine though," Harry lied, but really he felt his throat hurting.  
  
"Just rest."  
  
Madam Pomfrey left the room, closing the door after her. Harry sighed and lied down in the bed. Harry has no idea how he's going to survive this long boring night.........  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Come in," the voice behind the door said. The voice belonging to Albus Dumbledore sounded grave.  
  
Draco walked in, accompanied by Snape. Lucius Malfoy stared hard at his son, who looked blankly back. Lucius's lip curled into a sneer as he continued to study Draco. Draco was terrified inside, but he did not dare to show it.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, sit down," Dumbledore gestured to the empty seat next to Lucius.  
  
Draco nodded curtly and sat down. Even when he doesn't look at his father, he can still feel his killer stare.  
  
"Lucius, you said in your letter you are going to take Draco back home?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
Draco bit his bottom lip knowing the answer is a yes.  
  
"Yes," came Lucius's reply.  
  
"May I ask why?"  
  
"For family business, one of Draco's distant relatives died a few nights ago. A terrible lost," Lucius lied without a single hesitation.  
  
"I see, I'm sorry to hear," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Lucius smiled a strained smile at Dumbledore before turning back to his son, noticing Draco biting his bottom lip.  
  
"Don't bite your lip Draco," Lucius warned.  
  
Draco stopped at once, "Yes father."  
  
Lucius looked at his son in disgust.  
  
"When is he expected to arrive home?" Dumbledore asked breaking the silence.  
  
For once, Draco was glad the old man was here.  
  
"This Sunday," Lucius responded not so nicely.  
  
This Sunday? As in 5 days from now? Draco panicked. He didn't want to go home, now that Harry and him feel closer. He still hasn't figured out his feelings for him yet. And now that he has to leave, who knows whether he'll come back or not? If Draco argues with his father, he probably would be sent home right away for a punishment. At the thought of previous punishments gave Draco cold chills. The only safe thing to do is keep his mouth shut. He tried to worry about it later, but the thought of going home kept reminding itself. Mother will probably be happy to see him, but he'll get his beatings from his father again. Who knows what kind of trick Lucius planned out for him, especially after reading Draco's letter?  
  
Trying to calm himself down, Draco tried not to think about it so much. But by pushing those thoughts aside, now occupied with a new thought. What about Harry? Should he tell him that he's leaving? But knowing how much Harry enjoys saving the day, he might sneak Draco from the Manor and back to Hogwarts. Draco suddenly had a very odd image of Harry scooping him up in his arms, and both of them flying off on his Firebolt.  
  
"Draco, I'll be expecting you at home on Sunday. Have all your belongings packed up. Every nook and cranny. We don't want to loose any of your precious yet expensive stuff now do we?" Lucius sneered.  
  
"I never loose anything," Draco said.  
  
Lucius frowned, "I need to speak to you now, alone."  
  
Dumbledore smiled under Lucius's stare, and got up to leave his office.  
  
"Now, you know why I'm sending you home don't you?" Lucius said at once.  
  
Draco decided to play innocent, "no."  
  
Lucius smirked at him and scoffed.  
  
"You do know, so don't play dumb. You know how much I hate dumb kids. Its not a wonder why I hate you," Lucius snapped. "I'll give you 5 days to break things off with your little friend. Be glad it's no less then that."  
  
"Why did you give me 5 days? Knowing you, I thought you'd give me probably one," Draco asked, even though he's pushing his father's temper.  
  
"Like I said Draco, be glad it's 5 days, no more questions," Lucius said venomously. "I can't take you in earlier, I have meetings to attend."  
  
Ever since Lord Voldemort came back, Lucius has been going off at midnight to the Lord's hideout.  
  
"Okay," Draco said.  
  
"Alright, I shall go now," Lucius said getting up from the chair. "Goodbye Draco."  
  
Draco got up as well," Goodbye father."  
  
With a last sneer Lucius left the room. Draco let out a sigh of relief. He was expecting his dad to do something worse then snapping at him.  
  
Dumbledore walked into the room with Snape.  
  
"Did you agree?" Snape asked at once.  
  
"Well yeah, I can't decline father's command," Draco said.  
  
Snape tried protesting but Dumbledore stopped him, "Okay run along now Draco. You must be tired, it's late."  
  
Draco gladly left Dumbledore's office. He didn't want to return to his common room yet. A green-eyed boy's picture flashed in his mind. Should he dare go look for Harry now? But why does he have the urge to go see Harry again?  
  
"Malfoy," Ron called out.  
  
"Weasley," Draco didn't contain himself from sneering.  
  
Friend of Harry's or not, he still didn't like him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.  
  
"To ask you something," Ron said.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"Hospital Wing."  
  
"What?" Draco exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"He caught a cold," Ron said. "I have to ask something."  
  
"Ask away," Draco shrugged leaning against a nearby wall.  
  
"Do you like Harry? You know, like him enough to ask him out maybe?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Ron narrowed his eyebrows, "Because he's my best friend, and he so happens to like the git standing in front of me for some odd reason. Tell me if you do or not. If you don't, I'll be the one to tell him. I can't let you hurt him."  
  
"My, my Weasley," Draco smirked. "It seems like you developed a little crush on your best friend. How amusing."  
  
"Oh God NO!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Draco watched in amusement as Ron started muttering non-stop.  
  
"You Gryffindors really need to lighten up," Draco said. "Whether I like him or not, it is very unlikely I would tell you."  
  
Draco gave Ron a last smirk and walked past him, to pay Harry a little visit. Madam Pomfrey was sleeping in her office, and her door was closed, giving Draco a chance to visit Harry.  
  
Harry was lying in bed in a deep slumber. A piece of hair fell gently, covering his scar. His glasses were on the desk next to the bed. His chest rose and fell as he quietly breathed through his mouth. Draco pulled up a chair and sat down next to Harry's bed. Harry looked so peaceful and his cheery red lips were so tempting. It was quarter past 10 already. Draco hesitated but gave in afterwards. He reached out to push the raven locks away. Draco found himself deeply enchanted as he continued to watch Harry. Maybe he does like him more then he thought he did.  
  
Even though he already told his mother that he's starting to fall for a guy, he couldn't help feeling a bit odd liking one. But Harry was just so gorgeous; he bet even Lucius thinks so. It was forbidden though, for a Malfoy to fall for a guy. They were supposed to date and marry the girl their father chooses. He will just have to break that rule. Harry stirred in his sleep, mumbling something that sounded like, "Draco." Draco smiled down at the boy.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open. Draco couldn't blame him though. He too would wake up if someone were gently rubbing his forehead, in Harry's case, his legendary scar. Draco noticing this used his other hand (that wasn't occupied touching Harry's forehead), to get Harry's glasses for him. Harry lazily put them on.  
  
"Draco?" Harry mumbled sleepily, squinting at him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"To give Pomfrey a lap dance," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" Harry said, feeling wide-awake now. "Are you serious?"  
  
"What?! No! I just came.........to see you."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, trying to sit up but noticed Draco's fingers lightly tracing his scar.  
  
Draco pulled away, blushing slightly. Harry smiled at him; it was cute watching Draco blush.  
  
"Are you um, okay?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah, my throat is killing me though."  
  
Harry's scar had a tingly sensation; he could still feel Draco's fingers on it.  
  
"Well err-," Draco said.  
  
"How did you know I was here? You shouldn't be here, you might catch my cold."  
  
"Ron told me, and I'll take the risk."  
  
"I see," Harry said.  
  
"I uh guess I should go then," Draco said breaking the silence.  
  
Harry nodded and watched Draco get up to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Harry said hoarsely  
  
"Yeah?" Draco asked.  
  
"You know that I like you but I don't know if you feel the same way."  
  
Harry fell silent and clutched the blankets.  
  
Draco thought for a moment. Sure he does like Harry, but it was hard. Malfoy's end up hurting people and he doesn't want to hurt Harry. Harry was too pure to get hurt. He looked at Harry who was anxiously waiting for an answer. Harry looked so cute in his pyjamas, and his hair was adorably messed up. Draco hoped Harry would feel better soon. But wait.........why did he care whether Harry's sick or not?  
  
Harry let out a coughing fit making Draco hurry to him.  
  
"I'm **cough, cough** o **cough** kay," Harry spoke through coughs.  
  
"No your not," Draco said. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Hot," Harry muttered.  
  
Draco touched Harry's forehead. It was burning up.  
  
"I should get Pomfrey."  
  
"You'll get in trouble for being here," Harry said.  
  
"I don't care," Draco scrambled to go head for Pomfrey's office. Madam Pomfrey must have heard Harry coughing, for she came rushing out, almost knocking Draco over.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Madam Pomfrey scolded.  
  
"I-oh who cares? Harry's burning up," Draco snapped.  
  
Madam Pomfrey scurried over to Harry, checking his forehead.  
  
"Poor dear, you are burning up. I'll go check if Professor Snape finished making the potion," Madam Pomfrey said. "Look after him for a while would you?"  
  
Draco nodded and looked at Harry who smiled at him. Draco smiled back. Madam Pomfrey left the room.  
  
"You never answered my question," Harry mumbled.  
  
"I," Draco began. "I need more time to think about it."  
  
Harry couldn't help but think that Draco has no feelings for him, why else is he lingering?  
  
Draco sat down at the edge of Harry's bed with his elbows on his knees, and his head resting on his hand. He honestly is deeply confused.  
  
A door burst open and Madam Pomfrey came in with Snape trailing behind. He didn't seem to be in a much of a rush. Madam Pomfrey helped Harry sit up. Snape thrust a veil into Madam Pomfrey's hand.  
  
"Drink this Harry," Madam Pomfrey said. "You'll feel better soon, and you'll be able to leave here tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded and drank the substance. He coughed again, wanting to spit the liquid back out. IT tasted like bitter acid, which is now traveling down his throat slowly, burning him. Harry groaned and clutched his throat. The feeling of the liquid was now intensifying. Madam Pomfrey said something but Harry couldn't hear. Her voice seemed so distant. The liquid now reaching Harry's stomach, working very fast, burnt so much Harry let out a yell. Draco looked at Harry worried. He wanted to do something to help but, but he didn't know what to do.  
  
"It hurts but it work Potter," Snape drawled. "Just a few minutes of pain."  
  
"Oh GOD SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. Clutching his stomach.  
  
Drowsiness fell over him and Harry slumped over, fast asleep.  
  
"That should do it," Madam Pomfrey said. "Thank you Professor."  
  
"No problem," Snape smirked leaving the room.  
  
"Off you guy now Malfoy, he'll wake up tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Draco said, eyes still on Harry.  
  
Madam Pomfrey left the room leaving Draco there by himself for a moment. Draco reached out and held Harry's hand, stroking his palm.  
  
"You'll feel better tomorrow," Draco said. "You have no idea how incredibly cute you are when your asleep. As for your question, I don't think I'm ready to tell you when you're listening. That must hurt you, not knowing whether I like you or not. I would go crazy if you never told me you like me. But I will tell you one day. I was dead worried when I knew the potion was somehow hurting you. I never knew I cared for you. Just then, I think I found the answer to your question. I do like you."  
  
It didn't seem like Harry heard, nor did he stir in his sleep. Draco felt weird talking to himself. He got up and smiled at Harry's sleeping form.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," Draco whispered leaving the room.  
  
Harry, his eyes still closed, rolled over to his side smiling in his sleep.  
  
"Goodnight Draco," Harry whispered back.  
  
A/N: I hope it's not a confusing ending to this chapter! IF you don't get it, read the last few sentences. But if you truly don't know what happened, you can always ask when you leave a review! ^^ Okay, many plans are ahead and I can't wait to start writing again. But first I have to study. I'm afraid there's no chocolate milkshake today =[ I haven't started writing the next chapter yet. I will soon. I'll add the chocolate milkshake sometime tomorrow or on Sunday. So I hope you guys liked this chapter! Time for me to go! Remember to review! 


	10. It All Begins

A/N: Yay good news: I actually got to update! Woo! Okay I'll save you all my boring little talk.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry woke up the next day when Hermione and Ron came to visit him. Seamus and Dean came along much to Madam Pomfrey's disapproval. Seamus and Dean were currently shoving Filibuster's Fireworks in the many pillows, while Ron and Hermione sat on Harry's bed.  
  
"You'll be able to leave right Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was nothing contagious," Harry said.  
  
One of the pillows went off and came flying Harry's way. Harry ducked in time, and the pillow burst as the firework went off, showering them with feathers. Dean and Seamus walked over grinning madly.  
  
"Oh sweet!" Dean exclaimed examining the pillow.  
  
"Dead wicked!" Seamus agreed.  
  
"That could have hit Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"It didn't though," Seamus protested.  
  
"Too bad," Dean shook his head. "If it did, I could see the headline."  
  
"The-Boy-Who-Lived," Seamus said.  
  
"Defeated by the Mighty Pillow!" Dean finished.  
  
"You-Know-Who can finally retire," Seamus said.  
  
"And settle in a old folk's Wizard home," Dean said.  
  
"Very imaginative," Hermione said not finding this amusing at all.  
  
Seamus and Dean cuffed Hermione by the shoulder and let out a dreamy sigh.  
  
"Isn't it?" Dean said.  
  
"Have you seen toilets fly?" Seamus asked Harry.  
  
"No," Harry said.  
  
"Want to see?"  
  
"Err."  
  
"You're a lucky guy Harry. Today, you're going to see a flying toilet. Something you'll be able to tell your grandchildren one day!" Seamus said.  
  
The two boys shared evil grins before hurrying off to the Hospital Wing's washroom.  
  
"Immature," Hermione muttered.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling over, giving Harry a last check up.  
  
"Well that potion worked. You should thank Professor Snape. If it wasn't for that potion, you would have stayed sick for Christmas," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Christmas is tomorrow, you should see the Great Hall, it looks wicked," Ron said.  
  
"Okay! Am I allowed to go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay then, go on."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron thanked Madam Pomfrey and hurried out of the Hospital Wing. Not long after they left, they heard a crash and saw a hole in the wall, which was clearly not there before. Lying on the ground was a very battered looking toilet. IT had smoke coming from the toilet bowl. Seamus and Dean came running their way, their faces dirtied from the explosion.  
  
"Ah that was fun!" Seamus smiled.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" Madam Pomfrey looked through the hole.  
  
"Uh oh," Dean and Seamus said before they broke off into a run.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"You know what? I haven't got you guys presents yet," Harry said, kicking a pebble in his way.  
  
It was noon and the trio decided to walk around outside.  
  
"I bought your presents already," Hermione said.  
  
"Books?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope," Hermione said.  
  
"Good," Ron smiled.  
  
Harry walked in silence. He haven't seen Draco all day, where was he? He heard what Draco said yesterday, but he didn't know Harry wasn't asleep. The words Draco said though warmed his heart and gave him a ray of hope. It would be even better if Draco said it when face-to-face though. But he'll live knowing Draco does have feelings for him. As for the presents, he hasn't bought anything for anyone yet. He'll feel guilty if someone buys him something, and he doesn't have anything to give back in return. What he needs to do is to go back to Hogsmeade. How? His Invisibility Cloak and Marauders Map will do the trick. He must not let Ron or Hermione know though. Maybe Ron since he might want to buy something too. But Hermione? She would rant on and on about how he would be breaking a school rule.  
  
They walked back to the common room, and for the rest of the afternoon, they occupied themselves with Wizard Chess. Hermione on the other hand simply refused to be involved in the game; N.E.W.T exams were next year!  
  
"Worry about the N.E.W.T exams when we're sixth years Hermione!" Ron said.  
  
But Hermione kept right on reading a large book. It was half past 1, when all of a sudden students walked into the common room. Why did everyone that stayed at Hogwarts come rushing in, when they could be enjoying themselves outside in the snow? Harry and Ron packed the game up. Noticing Neville talking to Ginny and Seamus in a corner, they walked up to them.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
"No clue. McGonagall told us to gather in the common room. Something about a meeting in the Great Hall later," Neville explained. "I hope this isn't about my potion that exploded!"  
  
"I wonder why we have to gather here," Ron wondered out loud.  
  
"No one knows," Neville said.  
  
"What if it's about the toilet?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I doubt it, wait, what toilet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing," Seamus said quickly.  
  
The common room was packed with 1st and 2nd years. Everyone quieted down when McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Follow me," Professor McGonagall said glumly.  
  
Bewildered and confused, everyone stayed quiet and followed Professor McGonagall. She lead them right into the Great Hall, having them sit silently. The rest of the school that stayed for the Winter Holidays were already seated quietly. Everyone was looking anxiously at Dumbledore, wanting him to say whatever it is he had to say. Harry caught Draco's eye from across the room, and smiled at him. Draco gave Harry a quick smile before turning back towards Dumbledore. Wishing Draco would turn around again so Harry could stare at his amazing grey eyes, he tried to catch Draco's eye again but failed. He gave up just in time as Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have some very grave news," Dumbledore said. "At 3 A.M in the morning, the Southern part of London was attacked by Death Eaters."  
  
Gasps echoed throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"As you all know, Lord Voldemort (everyone winced except for Draco and Harry), has reached enough power in the last 2 years. He settled down until now. Luckily, no one was hurt during the attack this morning. Although, we do have to settle down some rules. From now on, you will not be allowed to go outside after dinner. Do not wonder around after 9 P.M. This is nothing too serious, but you still have to be very careful. That is all I have to announce."  
  
"An attack?" Ron asked walking out of the Great Hall. "How, what and why?"  
  
"You heard what Dumbledore said. You-Know-Who is rising power again, and since he waited 2 years later to start an attack, he probably is now pretty strong."  
  
"Why don't we just send Harry to him so he can defeat You-Know-Who again? Then the Death Eaters will die, we're happy, ta da!"  
  
"Ron how can you say such a thing? It seems like you don't care about Harry at all. You are so selfish!"  
  
"Harry defeated him a few times before, why not again?"  
  
"I told you You-Know-Who is more powerful then before!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So Harry might get himself killed!"  
  
"We don't know for sure. We haven't sent him off yet!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Honestly guys!" Harry yelled over their bickering. "You're over- reacting!"  
  
Ron smiled sheepishly at Harry, "sorry."  
  
"Let's head back to the common room, we'll talk about it there," Harry said.  
  
A hand rested on Harry's shoulder stopped Harry from walking. Harry turned around.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed. "You scared me!"  
  
"Terribly sorry Harry, but I would like to speak to you in my office," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'll meet you back in the common room later," Harry told Ron and Hermione.  
  
They both nodded and left, quietly muttering at each other again.  
  
"Follow me Harry," Professor Dumbledore told him.  
  
Silence hung around them all the way until they reached Dumbledore's office, which Dumbledore muttered the password (Acid Pops). What surprised Harry the most was to see Professor Snape, and Draco waiting for them.  
  
"Take a seat Harry," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry slowly sat down next to Draco, noticing Snape glaring at him on the other side of Draco. Draco was sitting unusually still.  
  
"As you already know there has been an attack just today. Surely Lord Voldemort is back, thanks to Professor Snape who has passed down that bit of information. At first, the staff did not want to believe it; no one want to have the Dark Ages repeat itself," Professor Dumbledore explained pacing slowly around his office. "But the attack proved to the staff that Voldemort is through with hiding, and is now ready to come out."  
  
Harry noticed no one in the room winced, when Dumbledore mentioned Voldemort's name. Harry fidgeted in his seat.  
  
"But what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I will get to the point later on, but now you must know a bit more about this situation. I trust that you and Draco are friends?"  
  
Harry and Draco glanced at each other blushing, nodding yes. It was obvious Professor McGonagall told Professor Dumbledore about the little meeting she walked in on.  
  
"Good! Draco's father came yesterday and paid him a little visit. Unfortunately, he wishes to take Draco back home in 4 days from now. With all the Death Eaters running loose, this might danger Draco's life. You know Lucius Malfoy was and according to Draco, still is a Death Eater, in this case the Malfoy Manor might be the pinpoint where Death Eaters gather."  
  
"B-But if Draco's going home and the Death Eaters are there, they might give him the Dark Mark!" Harry exclaimed. "He can't go home! He might get himself killed!"  
  
"I wont," Draco said. "Or at least try not to get killed."  
  
"You say it as if it's not a big deal!" Harry said.  
  
"It's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No its-"  
  
"Boys!" Professor Snape barked. "Let Professor Dumbledore finish talking, then you two can finish deciding whether or not Draco will get killed."  
  
"That's a awful thought!" Harry muttered.  
  
"Then don't bring the subject up," Draco muttered up.  
  
"As I was saying," Dumbledore smiled. "Since Draco is going back home, he will send an owl anytime Voldemort plans an attack. That way we will know ahead of time and prepare."  
  
"That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard. Draco might get caught!" Harry pointed out.  
  
Harry couldn't bring himself to imagine what the Death Eaters would do to Draco if they caught him.  
  
"I will be there," Professor Snape said.  
  
"What difference would that make?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor Snape gave Harry a cold look, "I will be looking after Draco, as well as pretending to be a Death Eater."  
  
Draco squirms in his seat, knowing he will become one of those heartless Death Eaters once he gets home. His father would certainly take him straight away to Voldemort, to receive the Dark Mark. Not even Snape can stop Lucius then. But what worried Draco the most, was leaving Hogwarts; Leaving Hogwarts means leaving Harry, and how is he supposed to do that? His father gave him 5 days to break things off with Harry. Even if their not going out, it still felt like something will happen soon. Harry's voice broke Draco's deep train of thoughts.  
  
"Even with you looking after him, the whole thing is too risky. You'll both get yourself caught! And why are you telling me all this?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Harry, you defeated Voldemort more then once; I know you can do it again. We need all the help we can get. Here is the plan that will be followed, only if you agree," Dumbledore said. "After Winter break is over and all students come back, every Monday and Friday, you will all be trained with new spells and weapons. If Voldemort is ready to start attacking, there is bound to be a warm coming our way. But even if there isn't, we still have to be prepared. The Ministry of Magic is not strong enough to handle all the Death Eaters."  
  
"There will be Death Eaters coming from all over the world. But the good thing is, wizards from other parts of the world will help too. With the help from powerful students 6 years and up, they will get trained with the new training program. Us Professors will do anything we can to teach you new spells that will defend you against attacks. Now, do you agree to be a part of this training program?"  
  
Harry knew the idea was a good one. But he was only 16; he wasn't ready to start fighting in a war. Although, the training program will definitely come in handy. He had no choice but to agree. Plus, he will do anything he can to help Dumbledore.  
  
"Is it okay if Ron and Hermione train along with me too?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiles," I was just about to tell you to ask them. There will be several others joining too."  
  
"Like who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Most of the 6th and 7th years. Only if their capable thought."  
  
"Not wanting to sound selfish or anything, but what about me? I'm the one that has to go back to that Death Eater house!" Draco said.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get trained before you leave," Dumbledore explained.  
  
That relaxed Draco a bit. He will need the new spells the most. Just in case his father invites one of his Death Eater friends over to the Manor.  
  
"I guess that is all. You may all go," Dumbledore said.  
  
Professor Snape got up from his chair and strode out of the room; apparently he seemed to want to get out of the room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked un-certainly.  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco who looked back, then at Dumbledore.  
  
"Does Draco have to go? I mean, isn't there anything we can do?"  
  
Draco smiled knowing Harry wants him to stay.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Draco's father has every right to do whatever he wishes with his son. But I assure you, Draco will be looked after, and he'll come back to Hogwarts un-harmed."  
  
"Can't we just smuggle him out of the Manor?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "I don't think so. He'll be alright."  
  
Harry sent Draco a worry glance and nodded to Dumbledore. Draco and Harry both left, alone at last.  
  
"I can't believe your leaving," Harry mumbled.  
  
"I'll come back, it's not the end of the world you know," Draco said.  
  
"It is to me."  
  
"Don't be like that."  
  
"What if something happens to you?"  
  
"Nothing will happen. I'm the last Malfoy heir. My father wont do anything that would put my life in danger."  
  
Draco knew that was a downright lie. His father wouldn't care if Voldemort ate him and swallowed him whole. But he wouldn't want Harry to go over- board on his worrying.  
  
"Okay then," Harry said defeated.  
  
Since Draco's leaving soon, he wanted to last 4 days to be spent with Harry. Then when he comes back again, he can spend even more time with him. What better way is to start then to admit first?  
  
"Err-your question yesterday," Draco started.  
  
Harry's attention focussed on Draco. Is he really going to tell him face to face? Even though he heard last night, it wouldn't hurt to know for sure.  
  
"Yeah what about it?"  
  
"Um........." Draco started blushing.  
  
Harry found this all rather cute.  
  
"Yeah I uh-you know. I err-yeah. Feel the same way too," Draco finally admitted, his face now as red as a tomato.  
  
Harry broke into a wide smile, looking at Draco happily.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"No reason, your just gorgeous is all," Harry said.  
  
If possible, Draco blushed even harder. Their train has finally left the station! Now is the time.  
  
"Draco?" Harry said.  
  
"Uh huh?" Draco replied.  
  
"Hogsmeade trip, just you and I, tomorrow."  
  
"A-Are you asking me out?"  
  
"It sure seems like it."  
  
"But we're not allowed to go outside, especially not to Hogsmeade."  
  
"They don't have to know," Harry said.  
  
Draco smiled and gazed into Harry's green eyes, "Time and meeting place."  
  
This moment is going straight into the memory box.........  
  
A/N: WOO! I'm done typing, you have no idea how long that took me to type. My back is so damn stiff right now! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Now for the chocolate milkshake  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"WELL!" Hermione said loudly.  
  
Harry and Ron jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. She slammed her book shut and walked up to them.  
  
"Well!" Hermione said again.  
  
"Well what?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: Ehehe! Okay time to take a break before mom starts yelling. Review! 


	11. Preparing

A/N: I have nothing to say, so just enjoy this chapter ^^  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The next morning, Harry met up with Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall, explaining the meeting he had with Professor Dumbledore, but left out the bit about Draco. Harry decided to keep it to himself. Hermione and Ron both thought it was a great idea to train and immediately agreed. The trio decided to head back to the common room, where they can enjoy sitting on the comfy chairs, and in front of the warm fireplace. Hermione grabbed a book and started to read in a corner, where she claimed to be "less distracting". Once Hermione was seated in a chair, Harry filled Ron in about the date he's going on today.  
  
"A date? With Malfoy?" Ron asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, shush! Not so loud, no one else knows," Harry muttered.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, seeing that she had her nose stuck to a book reading silently, he turned back to Ron.  
  
"When's the date? And where are you guys going?" Ron asked.  
  
"In the afternoon, I'm meeting him in front of the Great Hall," Harry explained. "We're planning to go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"After Dumbledore announced that-"  
  
"I know, we're not supposed to go outside after dinner. But we're going in the afternoon, that's different. It'll be bright and cold, with many people around us shopping for last minute gifts."  
  
Ron fell silent but spoke minutes later, "But still-"  
  
"But what?" Harry asked exasperated. "Your sounding more and more like Hermione each day."  
  
Ron blushed, "I do not."  
  
"Whatever," Harry snorted. "Okay I need your help though."  
  
"Alright, shoot."  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but, I don't know what to wear."  
  
Ron observed Harry. He was wearing his pj's, and his hair was very messed up. Harry and Ron didn't bother changing when they went down to the Great Hall, only Hermione changed into her school uniform.  
  
"Well defiantly not that," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah I'm really going to wear my pyjamas to Hogsmeade," Harry said sarcastically. "And since I'm wearing my pyjamas, I'll tell Draco to wear his. After our date, we can have a slumber party!"  
  
"Slumber party?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was joking!"  
  
"I sensed something was wrong."  
  
"WELL!" Hermione said loudly.  
  
Harry and Ron jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. She slammed her book shut and walked up to them.  
  
"Well!" Hermione said again.  
  
"Well what?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Well this book is totally useless! I spent my entire week trying to look up Vampire bites in this-this disgraceful book, and found absolutely nothing! It has a lack of information, and it is very obvious the author made up loads of lies that were so absurd! He said that vampire bites could swell up to the size of a mushroom! Everyone knows vampire bites don't swollen up, they only leave a mark."  
  
"Not everyone," Ron whispered quietly to Harry who sniggered.  
  
Hermione frowned at the two of them and stared angrily at the book. Harry sighed and took the book from her. Ron raised an eyebrow as the two of them read the front cover.  
  
"Lildroy Gockhart," Ron read out-loud.  
  
"Sound familiar?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, never heard of this man. Anyway, the most pointless book award goes to this one. This Gockhart ma can-can-oh shut up!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Ron started snickering so hard he fell to the floor. Hermione grabbed her book from Ron and stomped upstairs.  
  
"Okay now for the clothes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah what," Ron panted through his fits of laughter.  
  
Harry sighed impatiently and watched Ron slowly get up from the ground. He would snicker once in a while as they climbed upstairs.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Oversized t-shirts were thrown carelessly on the floor and bed. Baggy pants were abandoned near Harry's trunk.  
  
"Their all too big for me!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"We can shrink them?" Ron suggested.  
  
"But all my shirts are ugly!"  
  
"Oy, what about the sweater my mum sent you?"  
  
"This?" Harry grabbed a black sweater with a white dragon sleeping sewn on. "I suppose it'll do, it's cold outside."  
  
"Your pants?"  
  
"Now trust me, the pairs I own are hideous! Not only are they hideous, there huge too."  
  
Ron walked over to Seamus's closet and looked through the clothes in there.  
  
"What are you doing? Seamus will kill you," Harry said.  
  
"Nah, he won't notice," Ron said taking out a few pairs of pants. "That fashion freak."  
  
Harry sniggered and caught the pants Ron threw at him.  
  
"Try that on," Ron said.  
  
Harry got ready to take off his pants, but noticed Ron looking.  
  
"Err Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Oh-yeah!" Ron said turning around.  
  
Quickly shoving the pair of pants on, he also put on the black sweater.  
  
"Done," Harry announced a few minutes later.  
  
Ron turned back around and surveyed him.  
  
"Malfoy will love you," Ron said.  
  
Harry walked over to a mirror and stared at his reflection. The sweater fit snugly on him and the pants were breathtaking. It was black and slightly baggy, with a small chain hanging on one side. They fit Harry perfectly, and it seemed to smell strongly of vanilla; which reminded Harry about Draco.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Almost 12, you didn't eat breakfast," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Not hungry," Harry rushed into the washroom and tried coming his hair.  
  
Unsuccessfully, it stayed wild and un-tamed. Giving up, Harry ran his fingers through his hair, hoping it'll look somehow neat.  
  
"Despite how wonderful you look," Ron said. "You're going to need your cloak."  
  
"Oh!" Harry exclaimed. "I left it in the carriages, and I never got it back!"  
  
"I bet Malfoy will lend you his," Ron said slyly.  
  
Harry blushed imaging himself and Draco sharing a cloak, all snuggled up, sharing the warmth they had. He was about to drift into Wonderland, but Ron's voice made him drift back to reality.  
  
"Oy come on," Ron said.  
  
"Okay, thanks Ron, see you at dinner!" Harry said grabbing the marauders map.  
  
He didn't bother with the Invisibility cloak; he can just make sure no one is around the one-eyed witch, and go. By the time Harry got to the Great Hall, Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table by himself, waiting. He turned around just in time to see Harry. He almost drooled right then and there. Black was defiantly Harry's colour, besides green. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Draco. With only a few people around who didn't even glance at Harry when he came in, Harry got to sneak a kiss on Draco's cheek. Draco smiled at Harry and continued gazing at him. Harry too could not stop starring. Draco had a beige winter cloak on, and underneath that he was wearing a tight white sweater. He had matching beige pants on, with white symbols at the rim of the pants. His hair was left un-gelled and it fell softly near his eyes.  
  
"You look.........wow," Harry said.  
  
"I always look wow," Draco said smugly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
"Alright," Draco replied.  
  
Harry took out the marauders map, checking if anyone's around. Thankfully, no one was. Off they went on their first date......... 


	12. First Date

A/N: I am SO sorry for the long delay for this chapter. I was busy studying all week, and I didn't have time to finish writing it. But luckily I got time to finish this chapter off yesterday night. I'm still busy with studying for my final exams, but I only have one more left (math) tomorrow, and then I'm finished! I'll be able to update more often then. Okay, so yeah, I'm SO sorry once again for keeping you guys waiting.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hogsmeade was packed with wizards and witches, trying desperately to buy half priced off presents. Draco couldn't believe it. He was standing in Hogsmeade with the most gorgeous guy in the world. What made it even better was that this is their first date. He took an excited shuddering breath, and calmed himself down.  
  
"So what should we do first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Up to you."  
  
"Christmas shopping!"  
  
"At the last minute?"  
  
"Well," Harry said. "I didn't have time last Hogsmeade's trip."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
They stopped by a bookstore and got Hermione a new Arithmancy textbook. Later it was Honeydukes, where Harry bought large quantities of candy for Ron. Draco bought a bit of candy for Crabbe and Goyle, to shut them up when he returns back to Hogwarts. After buying 2 bottles of butterbeer from the 3 Broomsticks, Draco and Harry continued walking around. The only present Harry hasn't gotten yet was Draco's. He wasn't quite sure what to get him. He doesn't know Draco well enough to know what he likes. It would be better if Harry got Draco's present secretly. Wanting to know what kind of things Draco is into, Harry decided to casually ask.  
  
"How about those Quidditch uniforms we saw? Awesome weren't they?"  
  
"They were okay."  
  
"Just okay?'  
  
"They weren't all that good, the fabric was too rough."  
  
"Then what would you prefer?"  
  
"I prefer soft things."  
  
"Soft?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why I'm so fascinated by soft things."  
  
They continued walking, only stopping to admire things from outside a shop. As they reached a fascinating Clothing store, 3 20-year-old witches pushed passed them to get inside the story, making Harry trip and fall. Draco helped Harry up and glared after the 3 girls.  
  
"Hold on," Draco said following the 3 girls inside.  
  
Harry knew there was going to be trouble so he quickly followed Draco inside.  
  
Draco tapped one of the girl's shoulders, but she ignored him and continued talking to her friends. Draco tapped harder again, but she still would not turn around. This pissed Draco off. As much as he hates his father, he's still a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't get pushed around, nor do they get ignored. Draco had enough and pushed the girl, causing her to fall. Her 2 other friends helped her up and glared angrily at him.  
  
"What's your problem?" the girl on the left snapped. "She just got out of St. Mungo's."  
  
The girl pointed to the fell.  
  
"Does that mean you have to push Harry? Just to get inside a clothing store? I don't care if that bitch went to St. Mungo's or not, she didn't have to push him," Draco snapped back.  
  
"Well maybe you should have moved!"  
  
"Well maybe you should have asked us to."  
  
"You annoying brat! Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"That's none of your business, apologize right now."  
  
"No," the girl said stubbornly, starting to walk away with her friends.  
  
Draco reached out to stop her, but another hand grabbed his arm. He turned around facing a furious looking man, the same age as the 3 girls.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" the man growled.  
  
The man scared Harry, but Draco was still glaring madly. He yanked his arm out of the man's grip. They were the same height, but the man seemed to be stronger.  
  
"That moron over there pushed my boyfriend," Draco said.  
  
The man opened his mouth to reply but stopped. His eyes travelled to Harry's scar and then back to Draco.  
  
"T-That's Harry Potter!" the man exclaimed loudly. "And your Lucius Malfoy's son!"  
  
Harry paled, knowing it won't take long for the man to put 2 and 2 together. With his eyes wide, he continued.  
  
"Harry Potter and a Malfoy are dating!"  
  
The 3 girls peered at Harry and Draco curiously.  
  
"Their gay?" one of them spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
"Does the Daily Prophet know?" the one that pushed Harry asked.  
  
"Don't think so," another one replied shocked.  
  
"So you and you," the man spluttered pointing at Draco and Harry, who remained silent. "Your together!"  
  
"I uh-," Harry stammered.  
  
"No, just friends," Draco cut in.  
  
"Oh really? Then why did you call him your boyfriend?" the man asked not believing it.  
  
"Come on, how can you call Harry Potter gay?"  
  
"Oh! Oh yeah. Truly sorry about that Harry Potter!" the man apologized. "Come on Nina let's go. Once again sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay?" Harry said.  
  
Nina and her two other friends followed the man out of the store.  
  
"That was odd," Harry said.  
  
"I guess," Draco shrugged starting to look around.  
  
There was a question forming in Harry's mind that he wanted to ask Draco, but he didn't know if he should. If he asks, it'll seem like he's trying to rush things. But when Draco mentioned Harry as his boyfriend, Harry felt so complete. Then he said that they were only friends. He didn't know which one to believe. Draco was examining a glass case with jewellery inside. One piece caught his eye. It was a crystal figurine of a horse, standing on its hind legs. One of its eyes had a green emerald, and the other a blue diamond.  
  
"Ah, you wouldn't want that one," a woman appeared behind him.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked. "Who are you?"  
  
"You are a Malfoy no?" the woman smiled showing off her perfect set of white teeth. She had a slight French accent.  
  
"So?" Draco said. "Who are you?"  
  
"A friend of your mother's."  
  
"I see," Draco said looking around for Harry.  
  
"He left ze shop."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco turned back to the horse figurine.  
  
"You own this shop?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I would like to buy this then."  
  
The women smiled again, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, its' perfect for Harry."  
  
"Harry?" the woman's smile faltered. "Harry Potter?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"I saw a familiar glint about him. So, you would like to buy it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excellent! Let's talk price!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Harry!" Draco panted catching up to Harry, who was looking through the Honeydukes window.  
  
Harry turned around and smiled at Draco.  
  
"Where were you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Buying mother a present," Draco lied returning the smile.  
  
"I saw a really neat restaurant across the clothing store we were in. Want to go have dinner there?"  
  
"Wouldn't anyone notice we've been gone for so long though?"  
  
"Only Ron knows."  
  
"WHAT?" Draco exclaimed. "You told him we were going on a date? What if he tells Granger, and Granger tells someone else. And if that little piece of information gets into one of those Patil twin's hands, the whole school will know about in a few seconds!"  
  
"Ron wouldn't tell anyone, plus Hermione has no clue and she doesn't gossip."  
  
"Fine" Draco said, not wanting to get Harry mad. "So did you get my present yet?"  
  
Harry smiled slyly, "Maybe."  
  
"What did you get me?" Draco said excitedly.  
  
"You actually think I would tell you?"  
  
Draco frowned, "no."  
  
"Exactly!" Harry said.  
  
Draco pouted cutely making Harry laugh.  
  
"Not funny," Draco continued to pout.  
  
Harry smiled and took a hold of Draco's hands.  
  
"Your so cute," Harry whispered.  
  
"I know. I'm dead sexy," Draco said.  
  
"How about me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"I said sure!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. This continued on until they stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant.  
  
"Hungry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said.  
  
They both entered the restaurant, and immediately the smell of food clogged their noses. A tall wizard with sandy blond hair bowed. Every waitress and waiter was all wearing the same emerald green robes, with a white strip across the sleeves.  
  
"Just for 2?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said.  
  
"Follow me," the man said in the same toneless voice.  
  
He led them over to a table near a window. Draco and Harry sat down looking around. A table next to theirs had a women and man, looking at them strangely. Harry ignored it and looked over the menu. The women began to start chattering with the man, still looking at Draco and Harry. Draco made sure Harry was still reading the menu, and turned to the table next to theirs. He glared at the couple, making them retreat their stares.  
  
"Anything good on the menu?" Draco asked turning back to Harry.  
  
"Err," Harry said flipping through the pages. "I don't know what any of these things are."  
  
Draco picked up his own menu and gave it a quick glance.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" the same waiter came back with a notepad and quill.  
  
"You like noodles don't you?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"2 WizFromage," Draco said.  
  
"Anything to drink?"  
  
"A coke," Harry said.  
  
"Pardon me? Coke?" the man looked confused.  
  
"Oh.........err I'll just have water."  
  
"Your finest wine for me," Draco said.  
  
The waiter nodded and picked up the menus, before walking away.  
  
"Finest wine?" Harry asked. "You know how much that'll cost? And since when did you start drinking wine?"  
  
"I'm a Malfoy! Just because I'm not living in the Manor, doesn't mean I can't dine like one. Plus, wine is good! I started drinking it ever since I was 12, only for special occasions though," Draco explained. "And what the hell is coke?"  
  
"Muggle drink," Harry said.  
  
"Ah I see," Draco said disapprovingly.  
  
"So what's WizFromage?"  
  
"My favourite food."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, but what exactly is it?"  
  
"You mean you've never had it?" Draco asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you're in for a surprise!"  
  
Minutes later the waiter came back with 2 plates. He set it down in front of Draco and Harry. Another waiter came by and poured Draco some wine. The 2 waiters lift up the lid, bowed and walked away again. Harry stared at the plate of spaghetti in front of him. Melted cheese was spread over the noodles, and also some sort of white sauce to top it off. A piece of bread, already buttered, lay next to the noodles. The meal looked quite delicious.  
  
Draco picked up a fork and started eating. Harry poked at the noodles, making sure nothing is alive hidden beneath the noodles. Finally, Harry twirled a few strands of noodle and shoved it in his mouth. As delicious as the meal looked, it tasted great too. Harry immediately began to slurp down more, enjoying it greatly. Draco stared at Harry, watching as Harry continued to slurp down more noodles. Harry took notice that Draco was watching him and looked up.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked shoving more noodles in his mouth.  
  
"Is this how you usually eat?"  
  
"Err huh," Harry mumbled with his mouth full.  
  
Draco smirked, "Never learned table manners?"  
  
"Why round Ir wanna learn dat?"  
  
"So people around you can enjoy a decent mean, without needing to you hear slurp down your food?"  
  
Harry shrugged and continued eating, slurping louder on purpose. Draco sighed and continued as well. Harry finished first, and wiped his mouth with a napkin. While drinking water, he noticed Draco was still eating. Draco carefully twirled the noodles neatly on his fork, and took small bites, not even a bit of sauce could be seen on his face.  
  
"Is that how you eat home?" Harry asked.  
  
"Mmhmm," Draco nodded, swallowing. "At Hogwarts too."  
  
Draco settled his fork down and wiped his mouth. He looked at Harry, smiling.  
  
"Time for gift exchange!" Draco said.  
  
Draco reached into his cloak pockets, and got out Harry's present. Harry got out a bag from under the table. Leaning across the table, Harry kissed Draco lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Harry smiled warmly and handed him the bag. "I couldn't wrap it, the shop owner wouldn't let me."  
  
Draco smiled back and reached into the bag. He pulled out a white fluffy scarf. At each end of the scarf were 2 white tigers, looking up at Draco with their blue eyes. Draco put the scarf around his neck, and felt warm all of a sudden.  
  
"It has a warming spell," Harry explained.  
  
"Thank you, I love it," Draco smiled. "Now for yours."  
  
Draco handed Harry the present, and watched Harry's face lit up, as he tore off the wrapping paper. Harry settled the beautiful crystal figurine on his palm, admiring it. Something clicked together in Harry's mind. Prongs.........the figurine looked awfully like a stag. Harry wondered how he had spent Christmas was his parents. Did he even get to spend Christmas with them? If so, he had no memory whatsoever about it. It must have been a really long time ago. It would have been nice to cherish the memory though. Draco peered at Harry worried.  
  
"You okay?" Draco asked. "You don't like it?"  
  
"I love it, I really do!"  
  
"Then why do you look so depressed?"  
  
It's Christmas, Harry did not want to ruin the holiday by telling Draco how badly he missed his parents. He might even end up thinking he's a wimp; Harry didn't want that. He was the Boy-Who-Lived for God's sake.  
  
"Nah, I'm alright. No one has ever gotten me something as beautiful as this before," Harry said.  
  
"Well then I'm the first, aren't I special?"  
  
"Very," Harry laughed.  
  
"Let me pay and we'll head back to Hogwarts," Draco said.  
  
"Let you pay? I don't think so!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm the one that asked you out, therefore, I should be the one paying."  
  
"Well I'm the one that ordered the food."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I'm paying."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Oh yes I am!"  
  
"N-," Harry was cut off by Draco sealing his lips over his.  
  
Harry smiled into the kiss. Before it could get anymore passionate, Draco broke it off.  
  
"I'm paying," Draco, said smirking.  
  
"Whatever you say," Harry sighed dreamily.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Draco?" Harry said through the silence.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I liked hanging out with you today."  
  
"I liked hanging out with you too. We should go on another date some other time."  
  
"Before you leave?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
Draco smiled sadly, remembering he's going to be leaving soon.  
  
"Hey, I'll owl you alright?" Harry said, reaching for Draco's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Plus you'll come back."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Stupid Voldemort," Draco muttered, followed by a string of curses.  
  
Harry laughed at all the things Draco called the Dark Lord. They were walking through the hallway, towards the Gryffindor tower. Once in a while, they had to duck behind a statue or deserted classroom when a teacher walked by.  
  
"Draco can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are we, well you know? Boyfriends?"  
  
Harry could feel himself blushing.  
  
"Do you want to be?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
They stopped in front of the Fat Lady (who was snoring loudly in her frame). Draco turned to Harry so they were facing each other.  
  
"You have no idea how badly I wanted to be with you," Draco said softly, cupping Harry's cheek in one hand.  
  
"So it's a yes then?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco smiled, nodding. They leaned towards each other, captured in a kiss. Tongues probed against Draco's lips, and soon they both were exploring their lover's mouths. Draco pulled Harry closer to him, hands running down his spine. Draco pulled away but to lean in again, nipping gently at Harry's lower lip. Harry closed his eyes and ran his hand through Draco's hair. Draco sucked on Harry's lip and looked into Harry's eyes. A green whirlpool looked lustfully back, as if protesting to never stop. Draco would gladly continue, but at that moment, the portrait swung open revealing Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry wouldn't have just run away without telling us Ron. Your such a bad liar," Hermione said irritably.  
  
"Shut up," Ron snapped.  
  
"And I oh-," Hermione stopped and stared wide-eyed at Draco and Harry. "Oh dear."  
  
Hermione covered her eyes and rushed back into the common room, with Ron following after her.  
  
Harry smiled apologetically at Draco, and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Trouble calls," Harry said. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sweet dreams, and have fun explaining it to Mudblood."  
  
Harry gave him a glare.  
  
"Oh I mean.........Granger."  
  
Harry sent Draco a smile and rushed after his 2 best friends.  
  
A/N: Phew! That took me a long time to type it out. Well, that was there first date! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Remember to review, and tell me your opinions about this chapter! 


	13. Another Crush

A/N: Oh God, I can't wait! Tomorrow, the fifth book is coming out! **giggles happily** Okay just to tell you all, I'm going to camp in 2 weeks (July 4th) and will be returning back on July 7th. So I either wont be able to update that week, or I'll update a head of time, OR I'll update once I return from camp! I'll probably update before camp, and I'll be bringing my story along with me to there, so I can write the next chapter then.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry walked in on a very odd scene. Hermione was sitting on one of the couches, arms crossed, eyes fixed steadily on Ron. Her usual smile now turned into a nasty frown. Ron sat on the table in front of her, twiddling his thumbs, starring at his feet.  
  
"Err, guys?" Harry spoke.  
  
People that were in the common room lapse in silence, watching. Harry got no reply from his 2 friends.  
  
"Guys?" Harry tried again.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?" Hermione snapped, eyes still fixed on Ron, but Harry knew she was talking to him.  
  
"Well.........soon."  
  
"How long have you been dating that git? How long has it been hmm? Were you planning to tell me at all?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"You weren't going to. I knew something was up with you. But I thought you would tell me, but no you didn't. You kept silence about it. You told Ron though," Hermione said angrily.  
  
"I was going to tell you," Harry said. "What's the big deal anyway?"  
  
"The big deal is that all this time I thought I was one of your best friends. But it turns out that only Ron is."  
  
"I told you, I was going to tell you. You're one of my best friends too. I didn't know how'd you react to it all."  
  
"I would have been happy for you!"  
  
"Then why aren't you now?"  
  
"Because you don't trust me do you?"  
  
"I do!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Then you would have told me," Hermione snapped, getting up from the chair.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said following her up the stairs. "Come on, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry wont fix the fact that you don't trust me."  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"What? What now? Are you going to finally tell me you've been sleeping with that idiot too?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"He's not a idiot," Harry held back his anger.  
  
"Harry, he's a Slytherin. He's been taunting us, saying cruel things to us ever since first year," Hermione said more quietly.  
  
"He changed," Harry said exasperated.  
  
"Not in my point of view," Hermione said. "He still glares at you from across the Great Hall."  
  
"We don't want everyone knowing that fact that the Great Harry Potter, and the son of Lucius Malfoy are attracted to men."  
  
"So? Then can't you just get yourself a nice girlfriend?"  
  
"As you might already know, I'm NOT attracted to girls," Harry blushed.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry sadly, her eyes seemed to be getting more watery by the second. Harry noticed and was surprised.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said weakly. "I'm losing you to my enemy! I don't want that to happen!"  
  
"What are you talking about/" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Didn't you notice?" Hermione wiped her eyes.  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"The way I kept looking at you, and why I care about you a lot!"  
  
"Well, no, not exactly. Why?"  
  
"Your so clueless!" Hermione said heading towards her dorm.  
  
Harry still didn't get it as he followed her again.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh my god Harry!" Hermione said. "I like you alright? I-like-you! I may even love you!"  
  
Harry stared at her, trying to let the words slowly sink in. Hermione likes him? That's wrong! How was he going to tell Ron?  
  
"Say something," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Draco," Harry said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Hermione nodded, tears coming down freely. She tried wiping them away, but she continued standing they're, crying. Harry wanted to do something to comfort her, he has never seen Hermione this way before.  
  
"Hermione," Harry started.  
  
"No Harry, d-don't talk to me right now," Hermione said in between her quiet sobs. "I just want to be left alone for now."  
  
With that, Hermione walked into the girl's dorm, and shut the door with a loud snap. Harry sighed, he could hear Hermione crying from behind the door. He turned around meeting a pale-faced Ron.  
  
"Ron," Harry said surprised.  
  
"So she likes you," Ron said glumly.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was awkward silence before Ron turned to leave. Harry followed him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Just fine, chirpy even. My crush is in love with my best friend. It's always about you isn't it?" Ron muttered angrily through gritted teeth, and clenched fists. "The whole world doesn't evolve around you."  
  
"It's not my fault, I didn't force her to like me!" Harry exclaimed. "You still have a chance with her, I'm not stepping your way."  
  
"That's what you think," Ron retorted.  
  
"I don't need this right now, you know perfectly well I don't have feelings for her. There's an open path for you, why don't you walk down it? I know you like her; I would never take her away from you. She's only one of my best friends, nothing more. I already have someone who I'm absolutely crazy for."  
  
Ron just stood there, eyes still on Harry. The blazing he had before vanished, however, Ron still felt a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"What do I do?" Ron asked helplessly.  
  
"You can go talk to her for starters. But I think you should do that tomorrow, when she feels more calm."  
  
"Thanks," Ron smiled. "Sorry about that mate."  
  
"It's okay, good luck with talking to her tomorrow," Harry said winking. "Oh and before I forget."  
  
Harry got out the candy he bought for Ron.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry could not sleep that night. So many things occupied itself in Harry's mind. Hermione liking him was one of them. The look on her face when he told her he loved Draco. Love.........what is love? He never experienced it as a child, having to have to live with the Dursleys. Draco admitted he might even love him that night in the Hospital Wing. Hermione said she might love him too. This is turning into a mess. It'll get better right? Ron will talk to Hermione tomorrow; maybe she might even notice its Ron that she likes, not Harry. He turned in bed so he was facing the red curtains around his bed.  
  
But how can things get better when Draco is leaving in 3 days? Harry thought bitterly.  
  
He wondered if Draco was asleep now. Harry wanted to spend every minute and second with Draco. Each day, the times he got to spend with Draco were getting so precious.  
  
Harry drew the curtains aside and sat up, noticing right away the crystal figurine. It sparkled perfectly in the moonlight.  
  
Not feeling a bit drowsy, Harry got out of bed. He got out his invisibility cloak and threw it on himself. He shoved some parchment and quill in his pockets as well. With that, he left the dorm.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Draco was sitting in bed with the scarf Harry gave him. There was a familiar tapping sound on his window. He got up and noticed Harry's owl flying outside. He remembered very well about the letter he received from Harry. The owl tapped the window again, getting impatient out in the cold. Draco let her in and she dropped a parchment on his bed, before flying off again. The parchment only contained 6 words.  
  
Meeting me outside your common room.  
  
Draco did as he was told, and as soon as he walked out into the hallway, he felt someone rush up and kissed him eagerly.  
  
"Harry?" Draco whispered as soon as they broke apart.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said while taking off his invisibility cloak.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Want to come in?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry nodded, and followed Draco into the Slytherin common room. It has been a while since he had stepped into the room.  
  
"Let's go to my room."  
  
As soon as Harry entered Draco's room, memories flooded back. He remembered the detention with Draco. He sniggered loudly and tried stifling his laughter.  
  
"Don't bother, you can talk as loud as you want, and those 2 logs wont wake up. They won't wake up even if Hagrid farted and sat on them."  
  
This time, Harry doubled over in fits of laughter. Draco raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Draco asked lying down on his bed. "Sit."  
  
Harry sat on the edge of Draco's bed.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Harry said sadly.  
  
Draco frowned and moved so he could hug Harry from behind.  
  
"Don't be like that."  
  
"We have 3 more days left, and I want to spend every moment of it with you. I'll even sit you during meals," Harry said turning his head so he was facing the crook of Draco's neck.  
  
"And at night? Shall we share the same room and bed too?"  
  
"Defiantly."  
  
"Good, we'll sleep in my bed tonight," Draco grinned maliciously.  
  
He pulled Harry along with him, so they both ended up resting on the same pillow. He pulled the cover over them both, and embraced Harry.  
  
"I missed your room," Harry sighed.  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
Harry watched Draco fall asleep.  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered, touching Draco's face.  
  
"Mmwhat?" Draco muttered.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Nyeah, night."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"What?" Draco opened both his eyes wearily.  
  
"Aren't we going to do other things in your bed tonight?" Harry pouted.  
  
Draco chuckled, "Sure, only if you want me to fall asleep in the middle of our snog fest."  
  
"Fine, goodnight."  
  
"Night Harry," Draco kissed Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry moved into Draco's embrace and closed his eyes. He felt so safe lying here next to Draco. Whenever he was with him, all his troubles seemed to float away. Plus, Harry found it easier to fall asleep in Draco's comfortable bed.  
  
A/N: Aww! They are sleeping in the same bed! ^.^ But **cough** no, their not going to do anything naughty. I'm trying to keep this PG 13. So yup! Hoped you guys liked it! I haven't started on the next chapter yet, but I probably will tonight. It will be updated next Friday. Hehe! Tomorrow, I shall run over to the nearest bookstore and get Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix!  
  
Remember to leave your email if you want to email once I update! And review, of course! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Add in suggestions, questions, critics, anything! 


	14. Hermione and Ron's Side of the Story

A/N: Okay this chapter is mostly Hermione/Ron. They'll be a lot of Harry/Draco in the next chapter. But I had to have Ron talk to Hermione, and let them sort out a few things or so. So yeah! ;__;  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ron stood outside the girl's dormitory, waiting for Hermione to wake up. Usually, it was Hermione who would wake up first. With what happened yesterday, Ron wasn't quite sure whether she would come out of her room at all. He sighed and fidgeted on his spot. For the past half hour while he stood just a few centimetres away from Hermione's room, he tried to think of things to say to her. But with his mind completely buzzing from the silence, he failed to do any thinking at all. The door suddenly flung open; it caught Ron off guard, making him fall backwards and land on his bum.  
  
Lavender stepped out of the room and noticed Ron.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lavender giggled, twirling a piece of her hair.  
  
Ron scowled and got up, rubbing his backside.  
  
"Is Hermione still asleep?"  
  
"Oh," Lavender's smile disappeared. "You're here for her?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"She's still in bed, I doubt she's asleep. In fact, no one in the dorm got much sleep last night, with all her sobbing and all. I'd tell her to shut up, but she would have just ignored me and continue bawling."  
  
Ron looked past her shoulders, and noticed Hermione had drawn the curtains around her bed. He could hear a choked sob.  
  
"I'm going in," Ron said at once.  
  
Lavender blocked his way, with her eyebrows narrowed she asked, "Why? She just wants attention."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You should have seen the way she kept trying to catch Harry's attention. She's been doing it for quite a while. He didn't even notice anything though. Maybe if she stopped living in the library, she might be able to notice how no one's interested in her."  
  
Ron scowled; she was lucky he didn't have his wand with him.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"It's true though."  
  
"Oh go paint your nails or something."  
  
Ron violently shoved past her and walked inside.  
  
"Your not supposed to go in there," Lavender snapped.  
  
"Like I said," Ron said walking up to her. "Go paint your nails."  
  
With that, he shut the door in her face, locking it as well.  
  
Hermione drew back the curtains, and noticed Ron standing there.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione spoke.  
  
"H-Hermione!" Ron said, startled.  
  
Hermione looked at him quizzically, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ron ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up. He shoved his hands in his pockets, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I don't know," Ron said coolly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "This is a girl's dorm, your not supposed to be in here."  
  
"I know, I just-I wanted to talk to you is all."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You."  
  
Hermione looked down at the floor, "You know about my feelings for Harry huh?"  
  
"I sort of walked in on you guys while you were talking. I didn't do it on purpose, it was by accident," Ron added hastily, noticing Hermione's glare.  
  
Hermione turned the other way; tears were beginning to sting her eyes.  
  
"There's nothing to say about that," Hermione said harshly.  
  
Ron walked over and cautiously sat on her bed, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, rubbing her eyes. She did not want to cry in front of Ron, but tears kept threatening to come down. Listening to anything that has to do with Harry left her feeling so hopeless. But there was another feeling she could not describe. It left her a ray of light, knowing that all along there was someone else.  
  
"Hey, it's okay, you still have the rest of your life to find someone else," Ron said noticing the sad glint in her brown eyes.  
  
"I know," Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron glanced around the room, taking a deep breath. Trying to clear his mind off and have it focus on what he was about to tell Hermione.  
  
"I know you still have feelings for Harry," Ron said quietly. "And I know this isn't the right time for me to be telling you this, but I just can't keep it in anymore."  
  
"Go on," Hermione said.  
  
Why does Ron look so nervous? Hermione thought. What if.........  
  
"I like you Hermione, more then a friend," Ron admitted.  
  
Hermione was shocked.  
  
"I-I don't know-," Hermione started to stammer.  
  
"I know you still like Harry. I bet it'll take you a while to stop liking a guy like him. But I had to tell you, I've been keeping it in for far too long," Ron said cutting in. He took a shuddering breath. "I've liked you for the longest time, I just couldn't string the words together to tell you."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said weakly, not fighting her tears anymore "Your so stupid!"  
  
Ron blinked in surprise. Out of all the reactions he thought he might have received. This was defiantly not one of them.  
  
"Err-what?"  
  
"You, oh!" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
Then there was the deadly silence Ron dreaded. Hermione kept looking at him, but Ron was too scared to meet her gaze.  
  
"I liked you too but you were too thick to notice anything. I gave up on you for a while, knowing that it was getting me nowhere. I tried pushing thoughts about you away, by keeping myself busy with schoolwork. That didn't work too well. And then I thought if I tried falling for someone else, maybe I'll have a better chance with a new guy, and forget about my feelings for you," Hermione explained.  
  
"So you decided to like Harry?" Ron asked, surprised at what he just heard.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Did you really give up on me?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "As much as I thought I should, I never did."  
  
Ron grinned, "So you still like me?"  
  
"Apparently," Hermione blushed.  
  
Ron's grin got even wider. When he woke up today, he felt like running straight to the Great Hall for breakfast, then having to face Hermione and admit his feelings. He was very glad he got enough courage go to Hermione instead.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him, face still a bit flushed. The feeling of knowing Ron likes her as well, was overwhelming.  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione's breath got caught in her throat. Her heart was pounding like mad now, and butterflies started fluttering about in her stomach.  
  
"You don't care that I may still have feelings for Harry?"  
  
"Do you?" Ron frowned.  
  
"Well it only has been a day. I can't get over him in just a few seconds."  
  
"Fine," Ron sad in a dejected tone.  
  
"But I would love to be your girlfriend, I want to be. I have strong feelings for you that I never could ignore."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Hermione held Ron's hand and smiled warmly at him.  
  
"So you're my girlfriend now?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, she just couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"Great!" Ron exclaimed. "Okay, I'm a bit behind Potions, how about helping me out?"  
  
"Sure, just let me get ready. I was a bit silly to cry over him wasn't I?"  
  
"Not at all! Now go get ready so we can go snog in the library."  
  
"Wha-!"  
  
Ron clamped a hand over her mouth," Come now darling, go get dressed."  
  
Hermione whacked Ron on his arm and giggled.  
  
"Like I said, your such a idiot."  
  
"But I'm a adorable idiot."  
  
"Sadly I agree," Hermione said.  
  
A/N: Okay! Remember to review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. For those who don't know yet, I won't be able to update next Friday, for I will be at camp. I don't think I'll be able to update earlier either. So while I'm at camp, I'll be writing the next chapter, and I'll update on Sunday. So far, I've only written the first sentence for Chapter 15.  
  
Remember to leave your email address if you want to be emailed once I update! 


	15. Draco's First Training Session

A/N: Oy, sorry for the REALLY REALLY long wait x__x I had a bad Writer's block, and I hardly had time to write at camp. But I managed to finish writing today, and so here I am updating!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
That morning, Harry woke up feeling so happy and warm inside. He yawned and opened an eye noticing Draco still asleep. Harry smiled and rested his head on Draco's chest, counting his heartbeats. Draco murmured something in his sleep, and wrapped his arm tighter around Harry's back. Harry sighed; he would not be able to wake up, wrapped in Draco's embrace. The thought of Draco leaving was just un-bearable. Once classes' start, it would be back to the same routine. Attending lessons in the morning and afternoon, to having Hermione bug him into revising each subject.  
  
Hermione.........Harry's thoughts travelled to her. He wondered if Ron spoke to her yet. He would have to ask when he returns back to the common room. But there was no place he would rather be right now, then in bed next to Draco.  
  
He looked at the curtains surrounding the bed, enjoying the dark green colour. He would miss spending time with Draco. What would it be like without him? The thought made his throat tighten up and his heart beat faster.  
  
Draco's eyes twitched open. Having to feel warmer then usual, he remembered Harry spending the night here. Harry didn't seem to notice that Draco was awake. Draco smirked secretly and sealed his eyes shut again, with a plan bubbling in his mind.  
  
"Mmm," Draco mumbled, pretending to stir in his sleep.  
  
Harry looked Draco curiously.  
  
"Draco?" Harry said out loud. "You awake?"  
  
"Ohh Harry, yes right there, oh," came the slurred reply.  
  
Harry stared at Draco in alarm. Was he dreaming about him in THAT way? The thought wondered off to what Draco might be dreaming about. Thinking about it only caused something in Harry's pants to awaken. Harry pleaded in his mind for it to go down, but listening to Draco talk in his sleep kept it up.  
  
"Harry oh God! Yes! Oh harder, ah......oh! H-Harry!" Draco moaned loudly.  
  
Harry had to look at the expression plastered on Draco's face. He was swimming in a pool of bliss and pleasure. Draco decided to stop and take a look at Harry's face. With a final moan, he opened his eyes with ease, and noticed Harry's flushed face right away.  
  
"Morning lovely," Draco said cheerfully.  
  
Harry stuttered his words out, but didn't manage to make sense.  
  
"Slept well I take it?"  
  
"You-You did that on purpose didn't you?" Harry confronted him.  
  
"Yeah I did," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry let out a shuddering breath and got out of bed.  
  
"Hey where are you going?"  
  
Harry walked into the washroom," To take care of some un-wanted business."  
  
With that, Harry shut the door, leaving an amused Draco lying in bed.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Harry said frustrated. "Of all the things you could have done."  
  
"Oh come on, you have to admit it was funny."  
  
"And evil."  
  
"But funny."  
  
They were on their way to the Gryffindor common room; Harry wanted to check up on Ron and Hermione. Draco and Harry were walking side by side. After a small talk before they left Draco's room, they agreed to expose their relationship. There was no point in hiding it anymore. A 3rd year over heard Draco talking in his "sleep", and he was bound to tell someone soon. Harry had to stop Draco from erasing the poor kid's memory.  
  
"So what were you doing in the washroom for so long?" Draco asked.  
  
Although he knew very well what Harry was doing, Harry was so adorable when he became nervous.  
  
"You know.........stuff, brushing my teeth," Harry said walking a bit faster.  
  
"I didn't hear any water running."  
  
Harry blushed and muttered a simple," shut up."  
  
They continued walking but stopped once they passed by the library. A scruff looking Ron walked out of the library, trying to straighten his robes, followed by a dishevelled haired Hermione. Draco watched in disgust, knowing what they must have done in the library. Harry just sniggered.  
  
"Whey hello there," Harry called out.  
  
The 2 couple looked up alarmed, noticing they have been caught.  
  
"H-Harry," Hermione said blushing.  
  
Ron grinned and his ears turned red.  
  
"Granger and Weasley?" Draco mumbled disapprovingly. "That's just wrong."  
  
Harry gave Draco a warning look that shut him up.  
  
"I take it you guys worked things out?" Harry asked walking towards them, with Draco trailing behind.  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded, looking at each other.  
  
"Alright! How about we all get something to eat?" Draco said breaking the silence.  
  
They all agreed and made their way towards the Great Hall. Hardly anyone turned up for lunch. Most of the students ate outside. Professor McGonagall set up a undercover area where students can enjoy a winter picnic. Professor Flitwick cast a warming charm to keep the people warm and dry. With only a few people in the Great Hall, Harry dragged a protesting Draco to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Listen Harry about yesterday," Hermione trailed off.  
  
Draco looked at Harry raising an eyebrow, as if to ask "what ABOUT yesterday?" Ron looked away and started picking at his food.  
  
"It's alright, what matters is that you two are together now," Harry said, indicating to Hermione and Ron. "You are together right?"  
  
"Of course," Hermione said grinning a radiant smile at Ron, who grinned back coyly.  
  
"Aww, isn't that just sweet?" Draco gushed.  
  
Harry snorted into his soup while Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now that we've finished discussing you two love birds, it's time to talk about us," Draco said.  
  
"Oh yeah, you and Harry are together," Hermione said, slapping herself mentally for forgetting.  
  
"Weren't you the smart one?" Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco and turned to Harry, "How are you two?"  
  
"Good," Harry said, now it was his turn to blush.  
  
"Now tell me truthfully, how far have you've gone?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think that's a proper topic to discuss Mr. Weasley," Professor Snape said coolly, walking over to them.  
  
He stopped behind Draco.  
  
"We have to start," he said simply.  
  
Draco nodded and followed Professor Snape out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that about?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco and Professor Snape's retreating form. "Start what?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Why did Draco go with Professor Snape for? Start what?  
  
"Maybe Malfoy's failing a class?" Ron said shrugging.  
  
"I don't think so," Harry said frowning.  
  
Draco's way to smart to fail a class, Harry decided. But.........oh! The training program. Draco was getting trained earlier. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione; he forgot to tell them about it.  
  
"Guys I have to tell you something."  
  
With that, Harry explained the small meeting he had with Dumbledore, and the plan he agreed to follow.  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight. Malfoy's going back even though Dumbledore knows Lucius might hurt him?" Hermione said.  
  
"Dumbledore said he'll have people look after Draco," Harry said.  
  
"Don't you think that's still too risky? He's actually sacrificing Malfoy's life, it's almost like suicide."  
  
"I agree, but Dumbledore has a great mind, a mind no one understands how it works. But still.........do you guys agree to try the training program?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be wicked cool," Ron agreed at once.  
  
"The training program is a good idea, but I don't like how Dumbledore is sending Malfoy back home, even though he knows for sure Malfoy has a good chance of getting hurt," Hermione said biting her bottom lip. "Lucius is a Death Eater, and for all we know, he might invite his Death Eater friends to come over and torture his son."  
  
"Look," Harry said harshly. "We're not discussing whether Draco might get hurt or not. We're talking about the training program."  
  
"I know, but I'm just stating my opinion," Hermione said in a small voice.  
  
"I know," Harry sighed.  
  
He didn't like thinking or talking about what might happen to Draco. It hurt him a lot, knowing what Hermione said was true. He hated how things are turning out right now. Draco is leaving in 2 days.  
  
"We understand what your going through Harry," Ron said. "We know you don't want Malfoy to go back home."  
  
"No, you don't understand," Harry mumbled, turning his gaze on Ron." You don't have a boyfriend that is walking straight into Voldemort's clutches!"  
  
Ron flinched and turned back to his now cold lunch.  
  
"That's why you should talk to us if we don't understand," Hermione said. "It'll make you feel better."  
  
"How will it make me feel better, talking about what I think is going to happen to him? How do you know I want to even talk to you guys?" Harry snapped. "If you don't understand, you never will."  
  
"Harry-," Ron started.  
  
"I'm going for a walk," Harry said, leaving the Great Hall quickly.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, he's going to look for Malfoy," Ron said. "It's best that we let Malfoy talk to him."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry indeed left to go looking for Draco. He knew it sounded very needy, but he lacked of Draco's reassurance he'll be okay.  
  
If Professor Snape was training Draco, he would sure be somewhere in the dungeons. And that was exactly where Harry was heading. The halls down in the dungeons were completely deserted; only the sound of his footsteps was heard. Harry walked down the hall, passing the Potion's room, where at least 2 people were shouting out spells. Draco and Snape! Harry knew it was best not to disturb them, so he crouched and peeked through the crack that left the door ajar.  
  
Draco and Snape stood facing each other, gripping their wands. The usual scatters of desks were piled against the walls of the classroom.  
  
"Incendio!" Snape bellowed, pointing his wand at Draco.  
  
"Imagerio!" Draco yelled.  
  
Whatever Draco yelled out didn't work, and the flames that burst out from Snape's wand, caught the hem of Draco's sleeve on fire. Professor Snape sighed and muttered another spell; with a wave of his wand, water shot out and extinguished the fire. Draco scowled as he looked at his burnt sleeve.  
  
"Will you pay attention?" Professor Snape growled.  
  
"I'm trying!" Draco said.  
  
"This is a important spell, you must master it before you leave."  
  
"Why cant you just do the spell for me when I need it?" Draco conjured up a chair and slumped in it.  
  
"I wont be with you everyday, your father will get suspicious."  
  
"But you're a animagus," Draco protested.  
  
"I haven't been registered as one. So it's illegal for me right now."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Draco," Professor Snape said impatiently. "I wont have time to change into my human form, and cast the damn spell. You'll be hurt by then, which is why you must know how to use this spell. It's not that hard you know. Try imagining the barrier more clearly."  
  
"Can't we leave it here and continue tomorrow?"  
  
"No," Professor Snape snapped. "Get up, wand ready, and we will try this again."  
  
Draco muttered to himself angrily, but got up and conjured the chair back.  
  
"3, 2, 1," Snape counted. "Accio wand!"  
  
"IMAGERIO!" Draco yelled once more.  
  
Harry noticed a transparent wall form itself around Draco. It wavered slightly before disappearing with a loud pop. The room filled with blue smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, Draco no longer had his wand with him. Professor Snape frowned as he threw Draco's wand back at him, which Draco caught.  
  
"It was a start," Professor Snape said. "One more time."  
  
Draco looked tired and drained of energy, but he had a strong determination. Harry admired that. Just as Professor Snape muttered his last spell, someone put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tensed and looked at the wrinkled hand, then at the owner.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled down at him; they were almost the same height.  
  
"Professor I was just-"  
  
"No need to explain Harry," Professor Dumbledore spoke gently. He looked through the crack, smiling proudly. "I think Draco has had enough don't you think?"  
  
Harry didn't have time to reply. Dumbledore opened the door and walked into the classroom. Professor Snape stopped and nodded curtly at Professor Dumbledore. Harry followed and noticed Draco leaning against one of the desks in the corner, supporting a bleeding arm. Harry hurried to him at once.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked alarmed.  
  
Draco nodded and looked down at his arm. Professor Dumbledore walked towards him and muttered a spell, gently probing Draco's cut with his wand. The cut vanished leaving mo mark whatsoever.  
  
"You should rest now," Professor Dumbledore said. "You'll continue training after dinner at 9. Go on now."  
  
Draco pulled his sleeve back down and walked out of the room in quick strides.  
  
"Go after him Potter," Professor said.  
  
He didn't need to be told. At once, he left the room running after Draco. He didn't walk too far.  
  
"Draco," Harry said, catching up to him.  
  
Draco turned around and waited for Harry to catch up.  
  
"You were amazing," Harry said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.  
  
"I suck, I'm so weak," Draco muttered angrily, falling into Harry's embrace.  
  
"You don't suck! The spell seemed really hard."  
  
"You were watching?" Draco asked surprised.  
  
"Well..........yeah."  
  
"Weren't you with Granger and Weasley?"  
  
"I.........needed a walk."  
  
Harry decided not to seek any reassurance right now.  
  
"Anything wrong?"  
  
"No. Draco, what was that spell for?"  
  
"It was supposed to soak the spell in and with the power of that spell, it creates a barrier to protect the user."  
  
Harry took a hold of Draco's hand, "Your going to get it don't worry. If you don't, there are other spells right?"  
  
Draco smiled, "Yeah I guess. Let's go snog in my room now."  
  
Harry chuckled at the sudden change of Draco's feelings.  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: Okay, that sure took me a long time to type, but then again you know me, I get distracted and all. I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the others. This one chapter took me all long time the put together and actually write it. So please review!!! I haven't started writing Chapter 16 yet, and I haven't gathered all my ideas together, oh boy. But I'll start writing as soon as possible! (I twisted my ankle you see but then what does writing have to do with my ankle?) 


	16. Last Day

A/N: Okay, fanfic has finally fixed the weird symbol problem! So you guys can actually read this chapter without having to deal with those annoying symbols. I'm still currently writing Chapter 17, and should be done by either today or tomorrow!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry was growing anxious. Harry and Draco agreed to meet each other at the entrance hall at 11, after Draco's training session. It was already 11:20 and there were no signs of Draco coming. Harry wondered if Draco messed a spell up and got hurt. No scratch that. Harry doesn't need anything else to worry about; he's already got his mind full.  
  
It was the sound of footsteps that actually stopped his worrying. Draco appeared as he turned a corner, nursing a large bruise on his hand. Harry rushed towards him and hugged Draco from behind.  
  
'Oof! Oh, Harry?' Draco whispered.  
  
Harry took off his invisibility cloak and beckoned Draco to come under it. The pair walked up to the castle doors and opened it enough to be able to slip through. After quietly closing the door, Draco and Harry made their way towards the lake. Fairies were flying around in small groups, making it easy for Draco and Harry to see through the dark. They were hired to look out for any intruders. If there were one, the fairies would start fluttering about, glowing red to alert the Professors.  
  
Harry wrapped the cloak tighter around himself and Draco.  
  
"It's such a beautiful night," Draco spoke in barely a whisper, looking up at the sky.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and took Draco's bruised hand. He kissed the bruise gently, "What happened here?"  
  
Draco frowned, "One of Snape's spells caught me off guard. He sent 2 desks charging at me. I was supposed to use this backfiring spell, didn't work out too well though."  
  
"Aw my poor baby," Harry said hugging Draco.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Let's not be sarcastic here."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Fine."  
  
After a few more minutes of silence, Draco spoke.  
  
"Look at the stars."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy is interested in the stars huh?"  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"Well Mr. Potter is too."  
  
Draco glanced at Harry, who gave him a warm smile. Draco smiled back and sighed, glancing away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing it's just that," Draco said. "I'm going to miss you so much that it'll hurt."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Are you going to make me promise to not worry about you?"  
  
"Well that too."  
  
"And that I should continue on living life normally?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"And to find another guy who will love me and take care of me?"  
  
"Yea-NO!" Draco almost shouted.  
  
A fairy flew by them looking around curiously.  
  
"Shh," Harry put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming back though, you don't need another guy, you'll always have me," Draco whispered.  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Forever," Draco reassured his lover. "But what I wanted you to promise me was, to not get all these wrong ideas if I don't reply your letters."  
  
"But I-fine," Harry agreed after the scowl that was forcing its way onto Draco's face.  
  
Draco nuzzled into the crook of Harry's neck, and bit gently there, leaving a small mark. Harry bit back a moan. Draco had just found Harry's sensitive spot.  
  
"And promise me you wont come looking after me," Draco said.  
  
"But what if something bad happens? Like.........if you feel like a shag or something."  
  
Draco sniggered, "I don't think so."  
  
Harry's watch beeped 12:00. Draco looked at his watch, amused by it.  
  
"It's a digital watch, almost like a clock," Harry explained.  
  
"Digital?" Draco asked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Is it a muggle device?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco hid his frown and nodded pretending to understand.  
  
"It's officially your last day, December 28th."  
  
"Mmm," Draco mumbled.  
  
Harry continued gazing up at the sky. He wondered why Draco was interested in the stars. He was about to ask when he heard a light snoring coming from Draco. Draco was leaning against Harry's shoulder, apparently asleep. Harry moved Draco so he was now leaning against Harry's chest. Snaking his arms around Draco's waist, Harry leaned against his cheek.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Harry whispered into the darkness.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Draco woke up the next day, surprised that they were still outside. Harry was still asleep, resting his head on his arm. Draco got up and covered Harry with the cloak. Just as he was doing that someone walked up behind Draco and seized him by the shoulders, turning him around. Draco came face to face with an angry looking Filch.  
  
"And what are you doing outside so early in the morning lad?" Filch growled.  
  
Draco looked at the invisible form of Harry and gulped.  
  
"What are YOU doing outside so early in the morning?" Draco said, deciding to turn the tables.  
  
Filch blinked and opened his mouth to reply, but decided against it. He merely just scowled.  
  
"You shouldn't talk back to your elders, when they ask you something, you will answer."  
  
"Filch!" Snape shouted walking towards them.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Filch said. "I-I caught this student here outside-"  
  
"I'll handle it"  
  
"I'm sure some points deducted off his house-"  
  
"Filch........."  
  
"And a detention, preferably with me."  
  
"FILCH!" Snape snapped. "Go back into the castle, I said I'll handle this."  
  
Filch's lips tightened into a straight line, as if to stop himself from saying something nasty. He stalked off muttering to himself. Professor Snape turned to Draco, his anger fading away.  
  
"What are you doing outside? Were you out here all night?"  
  
"Well I err-no of course not."  
  
"No need to lie Draco."  
  
"Fine, I was here all night."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Or were you with Potter?"  
  
"I was with Harry," Draco said biting his bottom lip. "But he returned to the castle a while ago."  
  
"Oh come now Draco, stop lying."  
  
"Wh-How do you know whether I'm lying or not?" Draco asked.  
  
"I was a kid once too you know, it's not that surprising. Plus, your eyes dart here and there when you lie."  
  
"Oh," Draco frowned.  
  
"He's under his invisibility cloak huh?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your eyes-"  
  
"Fine! Yes!"  
  
Professor Snape gave Draco a rare smile, "I had Crabbe and Goyle pack your things for you."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Your father will be arriving around noon. So you have at least 4 more hours with Potter."  
  
With that, Professor Snape turned around and walked back to the castle. Draco sighed and turned back to Harry, who took off his cloak.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Trying to lie for me in a failing way."  
  
"You-Argh! I wasn't trying to-"  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
Draco scowled and covered his eyes with his hands. Harry took the chance to tackle Draco to the ground, straddling his boyfriend. Smiling in triumph, he leaned down and kissed Draco on the nose.  
  
"So you're leaving at noon?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup," Draco said trying to push Harry off.  
  
"4 hours left for a bit of snogging."  
  
"Yup!" Draco said, still trying to push Harry off.  
  
Draco leaned up and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Still locked in the kiss, Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulders to steady himself. Draco's hand was resting against the back of Harry's head, fingers threaded through the black hair. Draco nibbled on Harry's bottom lip before he was met with Harry's tongue. He gladly granted access, and soon an innocent kiss turned into a frenzied French kiss, both seeking for dominance. Draco got the chance to roll Harry over, so he was the one on top now. Harry protested into the kiss, but it was muffled quickly when Draco gently chewed on Harry's jaw. Harry's pants were tightening by the second from the rubbing they did down there. It was a bit more friction then Harry expected. He wasn't the only one though; Draco could feel himself hardening too.  
  
Damn the rubbing, Draco cursed in his mind.  
  
Harry's left arm snaked around Draco's waist, while the other one guided Draco's attention back to his lips. Finally pulling part so they could gasp for air, Draco rolled over so he was lying next so Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called out walking towards them, with Ron following her levitating a basket.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said smiling. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ron set the basket in front of them, "It's your last day isn't it?"  
  
Draco nodded and looked at Harry, about to ask if he told them to come.  
  
"Well we set up a picnic for you two," Hermione said happily. "I got the idea from a book I'm currently reading, anyway, all the food is in the basket."  
  
"Are you guys going to be joining us?" Harry asked.  
  
"The reason why we set this up for your, was to give you 2 more time to spend together. We'll be eating inside," Ron explained. "You don't need our company for the time being."  
  
"So bye!" Hermione said dragging Ron away.  
  
"Well let's set it up I guess," Harry shrugged.  
  
Together they laid out a brown blanket on the grass. After setting the food on the blanket, they sat down, quietly enjoying their last meal together before Draco has to leave. Harry set his plate down frowning.  
  
"I can't eat."  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, after swallowing the food in his mouth.  
  
"We're supposed to be spending time together."  
  
"We are."  
  
"Eating?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco noticed the sad expression on Harry's face, and put his plate down too, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you want to spend time together, so we're going to. Unless if you change your mind."  
  
"I don't mind what we do, just as long as we're together and talking. I hate those silence moments."  
  
"Your friends set this up, the least we can do is enjoy it and eat the stuff. We'll do whatever you want after all right?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your skinny enough already."  
  
"What does that supposed to mean?"  
  
Draco piled his plate with food and handed it to Harry.  
  
"It's supposed to mean you have to eat more. I want a bit more meat on my man."  
  
Harry snorted and started eating. They talked once in a while, but since Draco always had his mouthful, he didn't talk as much. It would be rude. At last they finished and the plates disappeared, along with the basket and blanket.  
  
"What should we do now?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry smirked and sat on Draco's lap, kissing his cheek.  
  
"We can talk, snog, play wizard chess, snog, have a small game of Quidditch, and snog some more in the changing rooms," Harry suggested.  
  
"I liked how you managed to fit a bit of snogging into your busy schedule."  
  
Harry and Draco chuckled, and got up from the ground.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Draco's trunk was brought up to Dumbledore's office at 11:55. Draco and Harry stood outside his office, sharing a final embrace. Harry held his tears back, as he hugged Draco, never wanting to let go. Tears were threatening to spill out for Draco too, but being the Malfoy he is, he forced the tears away. Harry couldn't help let a single tear cascade down his cheek. Draco pulled back and noticed Harry trying to hide his red puffy eyes. He sighed and tilted Harry's chin so he was starring straight into his boyfriend's emerald green eyes.  
  
"I've been dreading this day," Harry muttered.  
  
"I have too," Draco whispered, brushing the tear away with his thumb "I'll write you when I get the chance to, and remember what you promised."  
  
Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes, "I hate crying."  
  
Draco smiled slightly, "Then don't cry."  
  
"Cant' help it," Harry bit back a sob. "J-Just hold me."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry once more, savouring the minty smell from him. Harry clutched Draco's robes, hiding his face in the soft fabric, finally letting the teardrops fall.  
  
"I'm supposed to break things off with you," Draco said.  
  
He felt Harry clutch his robes tensely.  
  
"But I'm not going to," Draco reassured him, stroking the raven locks.  
  
Harry relaxed a bit. They stayed in each other's arms, not wanting to move a single muscle.  
  
Professor Snape opened the door and noticed the 2 boys.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to break the moment but Draco, we should go soon."  
  
Draco tried to pull back but Harry was holding him too tightly.  
  
"Harry relax," Draco said.  
  
"No, you're going to leave," Harry muttered.  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Please stay."  
  
"You know I cant as much as I want to."  
  
Harry pulled out of the embrace instantly, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Harry," Draco said, but Harry would not meet his gaze. "I'll miss you and I'll think about you everyday."  
  
"Same here," Harry said, looking up. "Go on, you don't want to keep your father waiting."  
  
Draco hesitated for a moment to walk into Dumbledore's office, but turned back to Harry. He seized his shoulders and pressed their lips together.  
  
Draco slowly broke their kiss, "Bye"  
  
With a final kiss on Harry's cheek, Draco followed Professor Snape (who was looking a bit green) inside. The door closed with a soft click. Harry stood there listening to the shuffling of feet. There was a short mumbling then a small pop. Harry opened the door and noticed no one in the room, except Professor Dumbledore, who looked up at him.  
  
"Ah Harry," Professor Dumbledore acknowledged.  
  
"He left?" Harry said softly.  
  
"Yes, with Professor Snape. Harry, trust me, he'll be fine."  
  
Harry nodded and left the office, closing the door behind. Draco must have taken a Portkey back to the Manor. He hoped for the best that Draco would come back to Hogwarts safely.........  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: Gah! Draco left **sobs** TOUGH times ahead for those two. Can't tell you what'll happen. I want to thank all my reviewers once again! Oh and a reminder: if you want me to email you once I update the next chapter, leave your email in your review. 


	17. Back Home

A/N: Oh boy xD that took me longer then expected to write this chapter. Once AGAIN, I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. On the ferry to Victoria, I was really bored, so I ended up drawing a map of what I think the Malfoy Manor looks like. I do weird stuff when I'm bored. I once categorized my bookshelf and cleaned all the dust off it, and my mom didn't even tell me to do that. All right, I'm leaving to go on this 9-day tour in the States on Saturday. SO! I wont be able to update on Friday. But I'll make sure I'll update the NEXT Friday.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Draco hated travelling with a portkey, but he wasn't going to complain. In a matter of few minutes, he'll have to face his father. Snape stayed by Draco's side (much to Draco's relief), until they reached the main gate.  
  
"This is where I leave you," Snape said. "I'll be living in the owlery as my animagi form. If you need me, send your owl to me."  
  
Draco nodded slowly and watched Snape turn into a bat. He gave a loud screech before taking off. A sound of running footsteps caught Draco's attention. Narcissa was running towards him, trying not to trip over her high heels. As she approached, the gate opened itself, and she threw her arms over her son sobbing slightly.  
  
"You're back!" Narcissa said, hardly believing it. It was as if Draco has been gone for 5 years, and a mother has reunited with her only son again.  
  
Draco hugged back remembering the familiar rose scented perfume his mother used. Narcissa pulled away and wiped the corner of her eyes with a small handkerchief.  
  
"Come on, your father is waiting for you."  
  
Entering the home he grew up in brought back many memories. As they walked through the entrance hall, he noticed the new vase his father bought to replace the old one. Draco could still remember how the old vase broke. He was 7 when his father brought home an ancient vase. Out of curiosity, and despite what his father told him, "Do not touch the vase Draco, I'm warning you," he decided to play with it for a while. After his father had left for business, Draco snuck out of his room and into the entrance hall with his toy broomstick. The house elves watched horrified as Draco flew around the entrance hall, playing imaginary Quidditch with the vase. They tried to stop him but he only threatened to sack them if they didn't shut up. Once Lucius came home and saw Draco, he started yelling. That caught him by surprise, thus he dropped the vase. He had to stay in his room for 2 weeks, and his toy broomstick got disposed of.  
  
Draco frowned at the memory and noticed his mother watching him closely.  
  
"Are you okay Draco? Do you feel sick?"  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"You're turning a bit pale."  
  
"I'm fine," Draco reassured her.  
  
Narcissa gave her son another glance before leading him upstairs to the dining room. Lucius was sitting comfortably in a large chair; a parchment was placed in front of him. His face broke into a pained smile when he noticed his son has arrived.  
  
"Welcome home," Lucius drawled. "Your trunk has been brought upstairs to your room."  
  
Draco nodded and sat in the chair across from his father. Narcissa stayed by Draco's side. Lucius cleared his throat and passed a parchment to Draco. He read it under his father's steady gaze. It was an invitation.........  
  
"To attend dinner with Mr. Boris tomorrow night," Lucius said. "We're leaving at 7 by carriages."  
  
Draco knew this was one of those meetings held by Death Eaters. It comes out perfectly. His father would want Draco by his side so he could do a little showing off, while Draco could maybe find out what they are up to.  
  
"Do you understand Draco?" Lucius snapped, asking his son the same question for the third time.  
  
"Yes father," Draco said even though he had no idea his father was even talking to him.  
  
"Good," Lucius said. "Go wash up."  
  
Draco left the dining room and headed towards the staircase. He couldn't wait to enter his room so he could write a letter to Harry and Dumbledore. As he reached the 3rd floor, he stumbled upon a house elf. Draco stopped and looked at the little creature. It was scrubbing the floor, muttering non-stop. It didn't seem aware that there was a small puddle of water slowly trickling out of an upturned bucket.  
  
"You do know water is spilling out of the bucket," Draco said.  
  
The house elf stopped scrubbing and threw the rag down. It looked at Draco with piercing green eyes.  
  
"And does sir think Froad cares?" Froad the house elf spoke in a shrill voice.  
  
The nerve of this house elf, Draco thought angrily.  
  
He was about to tell the house elf off, but there was a "pop" and another house elf appeared beside Froad. He recognized the other house elf; it was his mother's. Star has been with Narcissa ever since she was 12.  
  
"Master Malfoy sir, excuse poor Froad. He still has a lot to learn sir. Don't be mad at Froad Master Malfoy," Star said teary eyed.  
  
Draco stood stunned for a moment before nodding. He dismissed Froad and Star and continued on to his bedroom. He opened the polished oak door and walked into his room. The walls were white and if just a speck of dust got on it, the exquisite wallpaper would clear it off itself. There was another small hallway that had Draco's baby pictures hung up. Draco blushed as he noticed a specific picture where he was running around the garden naked when he was 2 years old. His father wanted very much to burn the picture, but his mother thought it was "adorable." For once Draco was on his father's side; he would have liked it very much if he just tossed the picture into the fire.  
  
The small hallway leads to Draco's actual bedroom. His large king-sized bed with green sheets, stood alone in the right corner. A small fireplace lit up the room with its flames. Draco walked over to his bed, flopping down sighing loudly. He wondered what Harry was doing right now. He was starting to miss Hogwarts, something he never thought he would ever miss. It was 1:10 in the afternoon and he decided to take a quick nap before attending teatime.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Draco didn't sleep as much that night. He woke up sweating furiously from a nightmare. He could still hear the pained scream coming from Harry, as the Dark Lord tortured him. What haunted Draco the most was the way Harry turned to look at Draco with accusing eyes. He mouthed the words "help me" and fainted. That was when Draco woke up.  
  
He wiped his sweaty forehead, his throat suddenly dry. Trying to force the nightmare away, he closed his eyes and tried sleeping once more.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
After taking a quick swim in the indoor swimming pool, located in the second floor, he returned to his room finding an outfit laid out on his bed. A note was on top of the outfit,  
  
Draco,  
  
These used to be mine and now I'm passing it on to you. You better keep these clothes in good shape. I expect you to be ready by 6:30. We'll be meeting in the dungeons.  
  
Your Father  
  
Draco crumbled the note and tossed it on the ground. He checked the time and noticed it was almost 6:30. He quickly took off his robes. By the time he was finished dressing, it was past 6:30.  
  
"Oh crap," Draco muttered and tore out of his room, not giving a glance in the mirror.  
  
Out of breath and tired from running, Draco headed downstairs towards the dungeons. He opened the metal doors and found his parents waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry," Draco apologized to his parents.  
  
Narcissa smiled at him and beckoned him to come over. Lucius just scowled; Draco made no eye contact with his father. There was another metal door on the right side of the room, leading to the carriages. It was stifling hot, but Draco managed to keep cool by a simple charm he used in his own carriage. Each carriage had 2 horses, which began trotting down the dirt road. There were a few bumps here and there; they arrived 5 minutes late.  
  
Mr. Boris's house was nowhere as big as the Malfoy Manor, but it was still very comfy. At the dinner table, it seated more then 10 people, whom were all chatting in hushed whispers. Draco found this a bit odd; usually they would talk in loud booming voices. Draco sat next to his father, trying to catch some of the Death Eaters conversations. Though the only words he heard were "Potter boy," and "Voldemort," he immediately knew a plan was beginning to boil. The guests retreated to a cozy living room after dinner, located across the dinning room. There, they all sat on couches, still whispering to each other.  
  
"Ah Lucius!" Mr. Boris walked over.  
  
Lucius smiled unusually, "Mr. Boris."  
  
Once Mr. Boris started chatting on about work at the Ministry, Lucius nodded to 3 guys in the far corner. They nodded back and walked towards Mr. Boris from behind.  
  
"So I told Fudge to keep an eye on the remaining dementors, but you know what he said?" Mr. Boris said.  
  
"Do tell me," Lucius drawled, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Draco watched in horror as one of the 3 guys got out a wand, while the other 2 immediately grabbed a hold of Mr. Boris. He knew what they were about to do, and he had to watch it happen. He thought quite wrong though. Lucius noticed Draco sitting on the couch watching the scene, just like the other Death Eaters, only with a horrified expression.  
  
"Come over here Draco," Lucius said.  
  
Draco hesitated but his mother gave him a slight push, making him walk over to his father.  
  
"I believe you've met my son before," Lucius drawled.  
  
"I don't care about your bloody son, un-hand me!" Mr. Boris squirmed wildly.  
  
"No can do," the man holding the wand said.  
  
"I bet your son is as much of a bastard you are-"  
  
Lucius snapped, no one has ever dared insulted his son in front of him. He whipped out his wand and pressed the hard wood against Mr. Boris's throat, who gave out a choke.  
  
"I know you are one of Fudge's faithful little pals aren't you?" Lucius sneered. "He gave you the key to the cells in Azkaban, tell me where it is. You do notice your wife is nowhere to be seen? I'm sure the Death Eaters downstairs are having their fun with her."  
  
Mr. Boris's gulped, his eyes wondering around the room, seeking help. He was only met with the gleeful gaze of the Death Eaters. He turned back to look at the amused Lucius. He took a shuddering breath.  
  
"It's in a wardrobe in the master bedroom upstairs," Mr. Boris said. "Please leave my wife and let her be."  
  
"She's probably dead by now, they like it rough you see," Lucius said carelessly.  
  
Mr. Boris let out a sob, which Lucius took no notice of; instead he motioned one of the Death Eaters to go retrieve the key. Draco suddenly felt sorry for Mr. Boris, he really hated to admit it, but the man was sobbing with his body slumped as the other 2 Death Eaters held him up. Add in the wand ready to kill, and his tortured wife, who wouldn't feel sorry for him? Draco was so disgusted he was ready to leave, but the words that came out of his father's mouth froze him to his spot.  
  
"Take your wand out Draco, you'll get the pleasure of killing this mudblood," Lucius said coldly, eyeing Mr. Boris with pure hatred.  
  
Draco's eyes widened but he kept quiet, and he took out his wand, pointing it at Mr. Boris. What was he doing? Put down the wand, his mind screamed. He didn't want to kill but the look on his father's face showed that he was actually proud of him. Draco's heart skipped a beat, never had he seen his father looking at him proudly. But then again, was it worth it? To take someone's life just to have the acknowledgment he did his father proud? His mind travelled to Harry. An image of his boyfriend mouthed the words, "don't" in Draco's mind. That was the only answer he needed.  
  
Draco looked at his father then back at the sobbing man before him. He put down his wand and looked away.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" Lucius snapped. "Kill the bloody fool already."  
  
"No," was all Draco had to say.  
  
Lucius's eyes narrowed dangerously, his mouth turning into a scowl. It was obvious he was very displeased. Anger coursed through his body, he flexed his fingers as if itching to squeeze them around Draco's throat. He turned to Mr. Boris, who thought they would release him looking slightly hopeful. But the way Lucius looked at him proved him very wrong. Lucius raised his wand. Draco tried to shut off the sound of the horrible curse being uttered, and the flash of green light. There was a sickening crunch as the body was dumped to the ground. The man came back with the key, and handed it to Lucius.  
  
"We should all leave before the Ministry gets here," a man sitting on a couch informed them all.  
  
Lucius turned to Draco and Narcissa and barked, "Come."  
  
Everyone departed from the now lifeless house.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Lucius circled Draco, looking at him in fury.  
  
"So," Lucius snarled. "You decided to disobey me, decided to make everyone think I have not taught you anything."  
  
Draco stayed quiet, eyes focussed on the blank wall in his father's office.  
  
"You're a disgrace to this family. You couldn't even kill a simple mudblood. What will the Dark Lord think?"  
  
"If you wanted him dead so much, why didn't you just kill him yourself?"  
  
Lucius grabbed Draco's wrist, forcing his son to look at him.  
  
"Don't you dare talk back to me," Lucius snarled. "You're lucky I haven't considered killing you instead, and that idea had come to me several times. Though you're a pureblood, you have the filthy mind of a mudblood."  
  
He grabbed a fistful of Draco's blond hair and yanked his head back.  
  
"I'm warning you," Lucius spoke in a deadly tone. "If you disappoint me one more time, I will make you do something you'll sorely regret."  
  
With that, Lucius pushed Draco and strolled out of the room as if nothing had happened. Draco winced at his burning scalp, and got up from the ground. He went up to his room, having a house elf run a bath for him. While he was waiting, he walked into a small office connected to his room and sat down at the desk. Draco must alert Dumbledore that his father has the key to Azkaban's cells. After quickly scribbling a short simple note, he started on another letter for Harry. As he wrote Harry's name, he felt the loneliness in his heart come back. He sighed and put down his quill. He opened one of the drawers and got out the letter Harry wrote, which confessed his feelings for Draco. Draco smiled at the untidy scrawl of Harry's. It has been only 2 days and Draco had the urge to jump on his broom, and fly back to Hogwarts already. How will he be able to cope with the rest of the months? He put the letter away, locking the drawer with a spell.  
  
Whenever Draco closes his eyes he would see the pool of emerald green eyes, the messy black hair, and the boyish cute grin of Harry's. It made Draco feel incomplete, not being able to bury himself in Harry's embrace. It was the only thing that calmed him when he was troubled. An idea suddenly came to Draco, but it seemed like such a silly one. The idea did seem like something Harry would like though.  
  
Draco picked up his quill and started scribbling away on the piece of parchment, writing a poem for Harry.  
  
A/N: I'm halfway through the story now! It shouldn't be too long until Sealed Kiss is complete, but as I was writing down some plans the other day, I found out that it's going to be quite angsty near the end. (But don't worry about that yet; let me be the one to worry about writing it). My eyes actually started watering as I was writing down the plans. 2 sudden words pop into your heads huh? Kill and Dead.........like I said, don't worry about it. Hehe! Review please and tell me what you think about this chapter. 


	18. Coping

A/N: And yes I'M BACK! And I finished writing this chapter in time. For all those who gave me you're email, since the links on my computer wont work, I had to have a friend of mine email you guys about the update. So plenty of thanks to Eve! School is starting soon, which means I'll be writing in- between classes once more, and updating them on time. Since it's summer.........I have to admit, I'm sort of slacking off. Hehe.........but, I'm still writing and updating. I had a bit trouble with Draco's poem, but after putting LOTS of thought into it, I managed to write one (So I hope you guys will like it, it did take me a long time to think of). **********************************************  
  
For the past few days, Harry has not received a single letter from Draco. He knew Draco was okay, but Harry couldn't help thinking something is wrong. Maybe Draco forgot about him.........  
  
It was a week later that Harry finally heard from Draco. He was in the middle of Transfiguration (school started and lessons were back on again), when a bat flew into the classroom. The students had no idea how a bat could get into the castle, and expected Professor McGonagall to transfigure it into a piece of rock, and toss it out the window; instead she just smiled. The bat dropped a letter on Harry's head and flew away huffily. Harry was very curious in what the letter contained, but decided to read the letter after class, for many eyes were peering at him curiously. The bell rang a few moments later, and Harry rushed out of the classroom, ignoring Hermione and Ron's calls for him to wait up. As soon as he noticed Draco's tidy handwriting, he started reading it at once.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you? I hate it here, especially since I'm not with you right now. It's really busy here at the Manor, since a lot of Death Eaters have been apparating in and out all week. Most of them came here to use the owlery, so I couldn't risk heading up there. Thankfully I had Severus, whom I had him send my letter to you.  
  
You have no idea how much I am missing you right now. I wrote you a short poem. This is my first time being "poetic" so spare me.  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Forever in my heart  
  
I knew I loved you  
  
From the very start  
  
No matter where I am  
  
No matter where I'll go  
  
Nothing will tear us apart  
  
Or how much I love you so  
  
A few miles separating us  
  
What else can I do?  
  
But dream about you're embrace  
  
Dreaming about you  
  
That's the last time I'm ever writing a poem by the way. (But I might write one in the future.........). You can reply my letter but after this, I'm not so sure. The manor is getting busier each week. I guess I have nothing to say except that I love and miss you!  
  
Love,  
Draco  
  
P.S I heard some Death Eaters mention you're name, so be on the look out for anything suspicious. Be very careful.  
  
Harry smiled as he re-read the poem Draco wrote for him. It was the first time in 7 days had Harry felt happy. He knew Draco would want him to continue life normally, but that was just not possible without Draco by his side. Harry couldn't help but feel somehow disappointed each time he enters the Great Hall for meals, and not see Draco at the Slytherin table. Potion sucked even more now that Harry couldn't partner up with him. The only thing he was able to do when he wasn't thinking about Draco was nothing.  
  
Hermione and Ron hurried up to Harry after searching many deserted hallways.  
  
"Harry why did you run off like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry held up the letter Draco sent, eyes almost glowing.  
  
"The bat gave you a piece of parchment?" Ron said confused.  
  
"Draco sent me a letter!" Harry said happily.  
  
"That's wonderful," Hermione said. "What did he say?"  
  
Harry felt it was kind of weird sharing Draco's letter with Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Just some stuff. He also wrote me a poem," Harry said smiling like the setting sun.  
  
"That's sweet of him," Hermione turned to Ron, eyeing him darkly. "How come YOU don't write me poems?"  
  
"Fine here's one. Oh Hermione I love you, I know you love me too. Snape's a bastardly fag, so lets go to his office and shag," Ron recited.  
  
"What kind of poem is that?" Hermione said disappointed. "It doesn't even make sense."  
  
"It's a cool poem, you just don't understand my talent."  
  
Hermione swatted Ron playfully on the arm; Harry paid no attention to them. He must reply Draco's letter at once; he doesn't want Draco thinking he isn't missing him.  
  
"I'm going to write him a letter," Harry said.  
  
"All right mate," Ron said. "Tell him I can't wait until he comes back!"  
  
"Don't be sarcastic Ron."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said turning to her friend. "We've got the training program at 6 in the morning tomorrow. Make sure you remember. Ron will probably forget and miss it."  
  
"6 in the morning! So early! It wouldn't be a real wonder why I would still be sleeping at that time," Ron said.  
  
Harry forced a chuckle and dismissed himself so he could reply Draco's letter in peace. It's been hard to find a quiet corner now that winter break was over. He decided to head towards the library, the only quiet room there was at Hogwarts. Only a few people were scanning the shelves for books they needed, others were outside enjoying the frosty crisp air of January. Sitting at the very back of the library, Harry got out a parchment and quill. A couple of 1st years rushed passed his table, quickly taking a glance at him. The night where Harry had let out the incident about the kiss somehow had travelled around the school. Sooner or later, it'll be all over the Daily Prophet. Harry was about to dip his quill into his inkbottle when Ginny came barging into the library, bag swinging from her shoulder. She looked around the library, spotted Harry and hurried over.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called out loud, earning herself a stern look from Madam Pince for not whispering. "Harry!"  
  
Madam Pince put down the duster and set it on a desk, and walked towards Ginny. Ginny meanwhile put a hand on her stomach and panted.  
  
"Cramp," Ginny said in a rather high voice.  
  
Harry looked at her curiously, and then retreated when he noticed the librarian standing behind Ginny with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Where's Seamus?" Ginny snarled.  
  
"Uh the common room?"  
  
"Checked it already."  
  
"Outside?"  
  
"Checked."  
  
"I don't know then, he's probably somewhere off with Dean," Harry shrugged. "Why are you asking?"  
  
"I have to ask him something," Ginny blushed.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"School.........stuff."  
  
"You can ask me."  
  
Ginny tried to talk but all that came out was, "bleh". Harry raised an eyebrow getting impatient, wanting to reply Draco's letter. Speaking of Draco, he wondered what he was doing right now, and whether he was thinking about him too.  
  
Ginny noticed Harry's eyes glaze over, and gave him a hard poke on the shoulder. That snapped Harry back. He seemed to be paying a lot of visits in Draco LaLa land lately.  
  
"Well promise not to get mad at me?" Ginny said.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Seamus was going to tell me the truth on you know," Ginny said, her voice getting quieter.  
  
Hearing this, Madam Pince walked away approving Ginny's quiet whisper.  
  
"Tell you what?" Harry asked, not liking this subject at all.  
  
"Whether you're...you prefer guys over girls."  
  
Harry blushed, "You're asking whether I'm gay or not?"  
  
Ginny nodded and waited for his answer.  
  
"Well uh.........yeah."  
  
"I knew it!" Ginny half shouted.  
  
Madam Pince strolled over again and tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny smiled cheekily at Harry and whispered "sorry" to Madam Pince.  
  
"What do you mean you knew?" Harry questioned once Madam Pince walked away, feeling quite taken back.  
  
"You just.........didn't seem to be interested in girls."  
  
"I was! I mean yeah, I was interested."  
  
"In who?" Ginny asked interested.  
  
"Time to leave for the next class," Harry said suddenly standing up.  
  
He gathered up his belongings and hurried out of the library, leaving Ginny speechless, and wondering whom Harry had liked before.  
  
********************************************  
  
After finding a quiet hallway, Harry sat down and wrote Draco a 2-paged letter. Most of what he wrote was telling him how much he missed him. Not noticing he missed at least 2 classes, Harry finished the letter off by signing his name before he decided to return to his dorm. Hermione did her lecturing once he reached the common room. Thankfully Ron dragged Harry away during half of her little speech about missing classes.  
  
"Thanks mate," Harry said in relief, as he changed into his pyjamas.  
  
"No problem. She's going to become a very naggy mother in the future," Ron sniggered and climbed into bed.  
  
Harry chuckled imagining Hermione chasing 2 red headed kids, who were dragging Crookshanks around a room by his tail.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Mmph?" Ron tried answering drowsily. "Quickly ask. I'm dead tired. Ever since you mentioned that Malfoy wrote you a poem, Hermione have been telling me how I should be more like him, and write a damn poem for her as well."  
  
Harry smiled, "What are you planning to do after graduating?"  
  
There was a short pause as Ron did some quick thinking.  
  
"Well I'm hoping to be able to move out of the Burrow, and find a small house in London or something-"  
  
"With Hermione?"  
  
Harry could have sworn he noticed Ron blush in the dark, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I can't imagine myself move in with a girl other then Hermione."  
  
"Awww," Harry gushed a little too sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, I'm serious. I'm thinking ahead of time now; I want to propose to her at the Graduation Dance."  
  
"What Graduation Dance?" Harry wondered out loud.  
  
"Just a dance for 7th years, and yes, you have to bring a date. Well, you don't have to; it'll just be more fun that way. You eat dinner at Hogsmeade, and return back to the castle for the award ceremony and dance," Ron explained.  
  
"I'll take it that Bill and Charlie told you."  
  
"Yeah, Percy didn't tell me anything. Y-you know what happened."  
  
Harry turned so he was lying on his back, staring at the canopy of his bed. Will he be able to attend the Graduation Dance with Draco next year? Of course! Draco is going to be away for a little while.........right? Sighing, he was about to tell Ron what he wanted to do after his education is completed, but by the sound of Ron's snores, he had fell asleep already. Lying awake in the dark, Harry noticed it was almost midnight. Still needing to send Draco's letter, he got out of bed, found his Invisibility Cloak and slipped it on, deciding to head to the owlery.  
  
Hedwig was perched on the windowsill with a dead mouse dangling from her claws. She hooted happily at Harry once he emerged into the cold room. He walked over to Hedwig and stroked her head. Hedwig shuffled so she could quickly eat her dinner. Harry waited patiently until Hedwig finished, before tying the letter to her outstretched leg.  
  
"Bring this to Draco," Harry said softly, stroking her once more.  
  
Hedwig hooted reassuringly, noticing the sadness in her owner's eyes. Ruffling her feathers, she took off into the night. There was no point in staying in the owlery waiting for Draco's reply; it'll probably take another week of waiting. Giving the owlery one last glance, he returned to his dormitory.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Neither Draco nor Harry could sleep that night. Harry had Draco on his mind, Draco only. Draco on the other hand, had more on his mind. What he found out tonight was not good news at all. Something he knew that would come up, but he wasn't expecting it to be all planned out already.........  
  
A/N: Aha! Left you guys with a.........sort of a cliffhanger. Sorry x__X had to be done. Haven't started on the next chapter yet, I have to clean off my desk (it's buried beneath my clothes since I dumped my clothes on my desk once I came back from the tour). Mmmhmm, now, remember to review! I know I'm evil =] Which is why.........never mind, yes I'm evil. 


	19. Vision of Intrusion

A/N: Well this chapter certainly took me a long time to finish. Yes.........Well an IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE. After this chapter, I'm planning on taking a break from writing. I'll probably start again once school starts (I'll have more time to write then.........since I'll be cooped up in my room, I'm not allowed to go on the computer once school starts you see). So that's all I have to say! I WILL continue with this story, so don't worry, I WILL come back.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Insane! Absolutely insane!" McNair exclaimed.  
  
Voldemort's piercing gaze settled on the Death Eater who was now cowering, wishing he could shrink away. Voicing their opinion was one thing, but disagreeing with the Dark Lord? It was something a person would do, only if they wanted to die early in life.  
  
"Say that again," Voldemort threatened. "I dare you."  
  
"I-I mean that uh y-you know how alert the people are now, if-if we set a date and actually tell them, they'll have everything ready to go!"  
  
"I never said that we will attack on the exact date now did I?"  
  
Many Death Eaters shook their heads no, and paid close attention to what Voldemort had to say next.  
  
"Well give them a date and they'll be on their tails ready to attack when we come. But we wont. Let them wait about 4 or 5 days and they'll retreat. Then we'll attack," Voldemort said, petting Nagani's scaly head. "Well? Don't you agree with me?"  
  
The look on Voldemort's face made McNair quickly nod, agreeing with the Dark Lord.  
  
"Lucius," Voldemort called out.  
  
"Yes my Lord?" Lucius bowed.  
  
"When can I expect young Malfoy to receive the Dark Mark?"  
  
"Soon my Lord, he's still not ready yet."  
  
"Have you spoken to him?"  
  
"Yes, a few days ago."  
  
Voldemort rubbed his pale knuckles, flexing his brittle fingers, "Ready or not, he will have the Mark burned upon him soon. Of course, even without the mark, he will still fight on our side no?"  
  
"Of course, he may not have the Dark Mark, but he will still remain faithful to the Dark Lord."  
  
"Good, good........."  
  
As Draco walked past his father's office after a evening of flying around in the outdoor mini Quidditch field, he heard most of what was said during the meeting. But he was missing the most important information; it was the date Voldemort have chosen. He clenched his fists; Voldemort actually thinks he can outsmart the people at Hogwarts? Most likely, Dumbledore will have many people stand guard for a week, a month the latest. There was a pop and Star the house elf appeared by Draco's side.  
  
"Master must not nose in during the meeting!" Star squeaked horrified.  
  
"It's my house, I can do whatever I please," Draco hissed.  
  
"Master must not be angry at Star! Mistress told me to make sure master don't walk in during the meeting!"  
  
"I'm only listening!"  
  
"The-The D-ark Lord will know," Star said, her eyes widening. "And Star will get sacked at once! Star wont have anywhere to go if she gets sacked. Poor Froad, no one will be able to look after him!"  
  
"All right, just, shush. I'll go up to my room okay," Draco said, calming the frightened house elf down.  
  
Star hiccupped and smiled up at the blonde.  
  
"Master is considerate and kind," Star said sniffing before disappearing.  
  
Draco blushed, usually he would avoid the house elves, but in order to shut Star up he had to agree with her. But receiving a compliment from a house elf? That's something very new. He had no choice but to return to his bedroom. His legs were itching to walk back and listen to Voldemort's plans some more, but he knew he mustn't. So to kill the urge, Draco took out a quill and wrote a letter to Dumbledore, explaining what he heard. With a glance down the hall to make sure no Death Eater will walk in on him, he head towards the owlery. The owlery wasn't as big as the one in Hogwarts, but it'll do. He chose his eagle owl, and tied the letter around Zero's leg. There was a pop and someone appeared behind Draco. Draco turned around, wand ready in his hand.  
  
Professor Snape yanked his wand from his hand, and thrusted a letter into his palm instead. Draco's heart quickened excitedly when he noticed Harry's handwriting.  
  
"Potter was stupid enough to use his own owl, he should know by now Voldemort can recognize his owl," Professor Snape drawled. "So I made his owl give me the letter instead."  
  
Thanking Snape by throwing his arms over him, and giving him a quick squeeze before hurrying out of the owlery. Snape stood stunned for a moment, registering the hug he just received. Draco never seemed like the type to hug someone with glee. With a loud pop, a bat flew up to rest on one of the ceiling bars.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hermione tried knocking on the boy's room to wake Ron and Harry up, but it made no difference, the 2 boys continued sleeping on. Sighing huffily, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door.  
  
"Alohomora," Hermione muttered.  
  
The door clicked opened and Hermione opened it, stepping into the pigsty. She almost fell down, after stepping on Dean's muggle skateboard. If it wasn't for Ron's broom hanging in mid-air, she would have knocked her head on Neville's toad Trevor's tank.  
  
"Come on, wake up!" Hermione shouted.  
  
No movement form any of the beds.  
  
Hermione glared as Ron turned so he was facing away from her. She pointed her wand and pointed it at the windows, muttering a few chosen words, the curtains flung aside. Sunlight poured into the room, lighting it up. Many of them groaned and threw the covers (and pillows) over their heads.  
  
"Accio pillow! Accio blanket!" Hermione yelled, and at once all the pillow and blankets flew across the room to land at her feet.  
  
"Oy! I'm naked here!" Seamus hollered, but he didn't seem to mind much.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Seamus. She walked over to Ron.  
  
"Morning honey," Ron said smiling cheekily.  
  
Hermione smiled, but the smile disappeared quickly.  
  
"Get up, we're 3 minutes late."  
  
"What a shame," Dean said groggily from his bed.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses.  
  
"We're in our boxers, do you mind?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"2 minutes, hurry up!" Hermione said leaving.  
  
The boys quickly pulled on a sweater and jeans and hurried out of the door. Hermione had already left, for she was nowhere to be found in the common room. Instead, she was waiting for them outside in the hallway.  
  
"Where is this training thing held," Ron asked.  
  
"Follow me," Hermione said walking briskly. "No time to explain, you'll know once we get there."  
  
Harry wasn't surprised when Hermione led them to the Potion's classroom, for he has seen Draco during his training. But what surprised him was to see their ex-Defence Against Dark Arts teacher explaining the property of a spell to the many students. The room itself seemed to have expanded to fit the large turn out. More desks were scattered among the room, and the students were all listening to Remus Lupin with rapt attention. The whole deal about Remus being a werewolf didn't seem to bother them anymore. What was more surprising was to see several Slytherin's there as well. Snape stood beside Remus, glaring at a specific person once in a while.  
  
Dumbledore kindly smiled at the 5 of them when they entered, and motioned for them to sit down. Now that Harry had a better view of Remus, he noticed the blood-shot eyes and unkempt robes. The last time he saw him, Remus looked healthy, now he seems to be lacking of proper slumber. But Harry hasn't seen him after last year. Harry sometimes wondered where he has fled to, but every time he thought about him, his Godfather's face would swim into view in his mind. He tried his best to get over another loved one's death, and had succeeded. But he was vulnerable in his sleep. It is the only time of the day where Harry cannot control what he is thinking. Nightmares haunted him as he watched Sirius leave him alone in the darkness.  
  
"So pair up and let's try out the spell," Remus said finishing his mini lesson.  
  
Harry, who hasn't been paying attention, paired up with Hermione. Ron insisted, for he didn't want to hurt Hermione with any of the spells he uses.  
  
"What exactly are we doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"A reflecting spell," Hermione said briskly, raising her wand. "I'll go first. Just cast any spell on me."  
  
Harry nodded. Once Remus indicated they may start, Harry yelled out the first word that came to his mind.  
  
"DRACO!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Hermione.  
  
A loud roaring sound filled the room and from Harry's trembling wand emitted a dragon. It snapped its jaws at Hermione who dropped her wand in surprise, backing up. Harry had no idea what he has just done, but who knew "Draco" would be a spell of some sort? All eyes were on the dragon, no one dared to neither move nor speak. It was when the dragon lunged at Hermione; Remus cast a spell and the dragon faded slowly away. Hermione's knee gave out as she slid to the ground; Ron quickly rushed towards her. People started talking once more. Harry was in shock, how did this happen?  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry nodded, throat dry. Finally with some steady breathing he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"The word Draco means Dragon in Latin. I have never heard of a spell like that, and I have lived for quite a while now."  
  
B-But.........could it have hurt Hermione?"  
  
"If you use you're eyes Potter, you would know it was only an image," Professor Snape lazily drawled. "It could not have even hurt a flea."  
  
Remus in the meantime was calming the talkative pupils down, in order to have some proper practice with the reflecting spell. Once it was time to attend breakfast, the students quickly filed out of the room to join the rest of the school in the Great Hall. Dumbledore pulled Harry aside. Ron walked out with his arms around Hermione, trying to calm his shaking girlfriend down. Harry thought it was strange, usually Ron would wait for him, and instead he walked past him without even acknowledging him. Was Ron mad at him? But the dragon didn't do any harm.  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore who peered back at him with a serious gaze. Snape and Remus stood behind Dumbledore.  
  
"I received some alarming news early in the morning from Mr. Draco Malfoy himself," Dumbledore said, smiling as he noticed Harry grow excited at the mention of the blonde's name. "But it contained some serious issues that cannot be ignored."  
  
"Why? Did something happen to Draco?" Harry asked alarmed.  
  
Noticing Remus's surprised reaction, Harry blushed and calmed his racing heart down. He hasn't told him yet, and it would probably be a good time to confess after.  
  
"Draco is safe in the meantime-"  
  
"What do you mean in the meantime?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Let me finish Harry, why don't you sit down?"  
  
"Just tell me what happened to him!"  
  
"Potter, I do believe the Headmaster is trying to explain. So if you can just keep that mouth shut-"Professor Snape got cut off  
  
"Harry, just listen to what Dumbledore has got to say," Remus said.  
  
Harry nodded and sat down in one of the desks, looking up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Voldemort is planning on a attack. When? I don't have the source for that yet."  
  
"Then shouldn't we all prepare for the attack?"  
  
"Precisely, I want you to take extra training sessions though, starting today," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What about the others?" Harry asked.  
  
"Their training session will remain the same."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know for a fact the others are managing this very well. They don't need the extra training."  
  
"Then why do I have to?"  
  
Harry was beginning to get angry, he was no different from the other students, and yet Dumbledore is treating him like a 5 year old.  
  
"I'm sure you know, that you're the only Voldemort is after."  
  
Harry nodded silently, knowing where this is going.  
  
"Then you see the reason why I think you need the extra training. I'm doing everything I possibly can to keep Hogwarts a safe place for students."  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked.  
  
"That is something we will discus later on. You'll be able to find out more things," Dumbledore paused. "Severus? Remus? I need to speak to Harry alone for a few minutes."  
  
Snape gladly swept out of the room, but Remus stopped by Harry and cupped him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then," he spoke before leaving the classroom.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and a plate of breakfast appeared before Harry.  
  
"I'm about to show you something but you must promise me to remain calm," Dumbledore waited until Harry agreed. "You better eat, I can hear your stomach growling."  
  
Dumbledore got out a envelope from his robe pocket, taking out a folded letter Harry thought Dumbledore was going to read him something, but instead the letter itself floated to the ground. There was a buzzing sound, before a fuzzy image appeared. It was a hologram of Draco! Harry, who grew excited, knocked the plate of food to the ground by accident. He didn't notice though, his pair of green eyes was set on Draco's image. The image Draco turned around as if checking if anyone is watching. Relief crossed the blonde's face.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure you heard the new about the attack from Severus. That's not the only problem, Voldemort is planning on giving me the Dark mark soon (Harry's jaw dropped open, as he clenched his fist), I'm not sure when. As you can see, I decided to try out this image mail you suggested," Draco's image paused and smiled. "Hi Harry, how are you? I miss you lots. I don't know when I'll be able to return to Hogwarts, but I'm hoping it'll be soon. I heard my mom talking to my father about it." A frown took its place, remembering how his father yelled at his mother for interrupting a meeting.  
  
"Anyway.........Professor Dumbledore, I'm trying my best to find out the exact date, but they don't talk about it much anymore. I'll contact you as soon as I found out though."  
  
There was another buzzing sound and the image disappeared, leaving Harry astonished.  
  
"Can we watch that again?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Image mails burn themselves after viewing."  
  
Harry nodded sadly. Just like what Dumbledore said, the letter burst into flames leaving only ashes behind.  
  
"He's going to get the Dark Mark," Harry said incoherently. He glared at Dumbledore. "He's fucking getting the Dark Mark, and you're not DOING ANYTHING?"  
  
"Harry.........I can't do anything, we cannot simply just barge in there and stop Voldemort from doing so."  
  
"Then tell me something you CAN do."  
  
"I know you're shocked from the news, but you have to remain calm. Draco is bidding time; the mark might not even be burned upon him."  
  
"You don't know that for sure," Harry mumbled angrily.  
  
"That's right, I don't know," Dumbledore said gently. "I know you miss Draco, but you cannot let that interfere with your training. You have to focus your mind."  
  
Harry sighed, "I know, but he practically lives in my mind."  
  
"Just try focussing harder, well off you go then. You need a proper meal," Dumbledore said smiling down at the knocked over plate.  
  
Harry muttered a sorry and was about to bend down and pick it up, but Dumbledore cleaned the mess up with a wave from his wand.  
  
"Remember to focus Harry, have a good day."  
  
********************************************  
  
"INGEMINO!"  
  
Where a statue stood, now has a copy of itself beside it. Only flaw was the copy was missing a chunk of stone.  
  
"It's.........getting there," Remus said casually before flashing Harry an encouraging smile. "Just a few more practices or two, and you'll master it right away."  
  
Harry smiled back. He kept his mind clear of any intruding thoughts. It worked and Harry successfully mastered 3 spells today. Exhausted, Harry collapsed on the armchair in the Divintion classroom. Professor Trewlawny gladly lend her classroom for the private training session, for her "Inner Eye" told her she must do so, in order to get a great reward.  
  
Remus sat down on one of the pouffes.  
  
"Harry, I'm not trying t nose in on your business, but I would like to know why this Malfoy kid mean so much to you."  
  
Time to confess. Harry took a shuddering breath and told Remus straight out that he was gay. Remus looked at Harry surprised, he wasn't expecting Harry to say something like that. He thought maybe Malfoy and Harry found each other in a new friendship.  
  
"Well," Remus said curtly and smiled at Harry. "Only if you're happy, other then that, I have no objections whatsoever."  
  
"I'm very happy. I've never been so happy in my whole life," Harry said.  
  
"Good, well you must not have known this, and since it looks as if it's the time for me to tell you. Harry, your godfather, Sirius," Remus said his voice breaking at the mention of Sirius. "He was bi."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"  
  
Nodding, Remus continued, "He found out in his sixth year. And, I have always known I was gay. Starting from second year, I have always been attracted to Sirius. So on our last year at Hogwarts, we started dating. We drifted apart at your father's wedding. It was when you were 3 months old I got caught up with him.........but then-"  
  
"When I was 1, Voldemort attacked didn't he?" Harry spoke in a soft tone.  
  
"Yes. The incident with Peter happened, forcing Sirius to flee from the Ministry-"  
  
"And in my 3rd year, you re-united with him........."  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a silence, and Harry can hear the buzzing of a fly near by. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Ingemino" The fly sort of did a loop in the air and started twitching. Finally, another form of the fly appeared. Harry was trying to block out what happened in his fifth year. Somehow Remus knew what Harry was thinking, but the intense look upon Harry's face.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked gently.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well.........We're done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow morning and at 9 at night."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Night."  
  
Harry got up from the armchair. It was as if someone suddenly turned the classroom around. Through Harry's eyes, the room was spinning. He clutched the nearest thing next to him to steady himself. The room was spinning faster and faster until it dissolved into pitch darkness. Harry blinked, what was going on? Amidst the darkness, there was a closed gate. Harry walked towards it and curiously flung it open. The room turned cold and a fog was filling his mind. He could hear a rattling breath and many people shouting. The room focussed itself and Harry was now standing in Azkaban. Rows of cells after cells burst opened and the prisoner's escaped. Some people that were wearing dark grey robes started stunning as many prisoner's as possible, but masked figures stunned anyone who tried attacking.  
  
Dementors.........they were all huddled up behind a man with a snake like face, and gleaming red eyes.  
  
"Kill the aurors," he spoke.  
  
The Dementors immediately glided towards the aurors, and swooped down on them, lifting back their hoods. Screams of panicking people and running footsteps were all Harry could hear. He tried to move to help the people, but his feet wouldn't work. The scene dissolved and Harry found himself lying on the floor in the Divintion classroom, with Remus kneeling beside him.  
  
"Harry!" Remus's voice seemed so distant that it only echoed.  
  
Harry tried to speak, but as soon as he worked up enough strength, he fainted.........  
  
A/N: Hehe! I'm so evil =] Well.........remember to review! I'll update once school starts! 


	20. The Good and the Bad

A/N: Ah, no! School started for me!!! That means, homework, tests and other crap. But it turns out I don't get to write as much at school. I can barely fit any of my books into my school bag. Anyway, I'll manage to find time after school to write a bit each day. I'll be updating more regularly now, since I wont be able to go on the computer on school days (except Friday), so I'll be stuck in my room writing, writing, writing. All right, I know it has been a while since I've updated, and my fingers were just ITCHING to write, but then I wanted a break. But I'm back again!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A dull throb in his head.........screams trapped in his mind.........running footsteps.........so many voices. Harry stirred and slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times, adjusting o the light. When he finally got the chance to look around his surroundings, he noticed he was in the Hospital Wing. How though?  
  
He seems to be visiting the infirmary at least once every year. Sitting up, he was met with Professor McGonagall's tired but panic-stricken eyes.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Potter!" Professor McGonagall half shouted. "Oh.........you're awake."  
  
"Harry," it was Remus who spoke afterwards.  
  
Harry looked at both their strained expressions and knew immediately something was wrong. What if it had to do with Draco? He waited impatiently for them to say something, but neither one of them spoke.  
  
"Well?" Harry said. "Why the silence?"  
  
"Harry," Remus said hesitantly, as if not wanting to dive right into the subject. "You fainted during the training session."  
  
"I did?" Harry blinked.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore suggested you were having some sort of vision after I brought you here. I knew he was right by the way you were thrashing around on the floor, it must have been something bad," he paused. "Do you remember what you saw?"  
  
"I don't even remember fainting, so I don't remember what sort of vision I had," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
"Well, whatever the vision was, something happened yesterday. Azkaban was raided last night by Death Eaters-"  
  
"W-What?" Harry stuttered. "Did they get away?"  
  
Remus nodded. Professor McGonagall let out a loud sniff, and wiped her nose with a handkerchief. Harry bet the worst was yet to come.  
  
"The Dementors joined Voldemort, every single one of them. Half of the aurors were worst then dead since they were given the Kiss........." Remus trailed off.  
  
"Someone I know got attacked didn't they?" Harry said slowly.  
  
"Mr. Potter.........Hagrid was one of the many people that received the kiss. He arrived at Azkaban with Dumbledore to help the aurors out, but-but the aurors.........you know how they are about giants. They didn't even give him a chance, they stunned him," Professor McGonagall explained the best she could without breaking down, but the more she talked, the croakier her voice got.  
  
Remus patted her back awkwardly and picked up where she left off.  
  
"After they stunned Hagrid, the Dementors swooped down on him, about 2 of them gave him the kiss," Remus said his voice more calm but a bit on the shaky side.  
  
Harry looked at them both, not believing a single word they had just said. They were lying! That's it! They were only kidding.  
  
"It can't be! Hagrid is outside probably tending the garden," Harry muttered incoherently.  
  
He got out of the bed and tore out of the Hospital Wing. He ran by Hermione and Ron, who were standing outside of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shouted after him.  
  
Harry ignored her, and Remus's commands for him to come back. He just continued running with his mind buzzing. He pulled open the large oak doors and raced outside towards Hagrid's place. When he gets there, Hagrid will open the door and smile when he sees who it is. Harry can hear his voice already.  
  
"Yeh finally came to visit me!" Hagrid would say cheerfully, and pull him inside for tea.  
  
But once standing outside of the door, he noticed the lights were off inside.  
  
He's taking a nap, Harry thought with determination.  
  
He knocked once.........no answer, no sound from Fang or Hagrid saying, "Hold yer horses." Harry knocked frantically on the door, then breaking into a furious pounding.  
  
"OPEN UP! HAGRID, OPEN THE DOOR!" Harry cried, banging his fists against the wooden door. "WAKE UP HAGRID, IT'S ME! OPEN THE GODAMN DOOR!"  
  
Still no answer, maybe Hagrid's a deep sleeper.  
  
"Harry," Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder once they caught up to him. "Stop it."  
  
Harry pushed her away and took out his wand.  
  
"Alohomora."  
  
The door clicked open and he turned the doorknob. It creaked as it opened and Harry walked in trembling.  
  
"Hagrid?" Harry's voice echoed in the small empty room. "Where did he go?"  
  
"St. Mungo's," Ron said.  
  
Harry looked at him helplessly, "Why? He's not sick."  
  
"Harry, Hagrid's not the same anymore. There's nothing we can do."  
  
"What about a potion?"  
  
"There's no cure for a Dementors kiss."  
  
"But Hagrid-"  
  
"Is gone," Remus said. "You didn't let me finish. The Death Eaters killed him afterwards."  
  
"Then why is he at St. Mungo's?" Harry asked desperately. "If he's there then that means he's okay!"  
  
"Their cleaning up his wounds for the funeral," Hermione choked out. "Harry please, just accept it."  
  
"How can you and be so CALM ABOUT IT? HAGRID WAS OUR FRIEND!" Harry shouted, not noticing the tears that crept down his cheeks.  
  
"He is still our friend!" Ron said.  
  
"I know it's hard, but you have to deal with it! He's gone Harry. Not even Dumbledore can bring him back."  
  
Harry's throat was dry; he couldn't speak anymore. So many jumbled up words were caught in his throat, but none could come out properly. So this wasn't a joke after all.........  
  
*******************************************************  
  
They say that love is in the air during February. What a lie that was. Draco was still at the Malfoy Manor; how can Harry enjoy Valentine's Day without him? He was still dealing with Hagrid's death. Harry decided the best way to deal with it, was to forget about it. Put the fact act the very back of his mind, and just focus on other things. The spells that were taught during his private training sessions were getting more and more advanced. His classes were as boring as ever. Homework was piled on the students, adding pressure and strain to many of them. Hermione was the one who was most frantic of all, trying to complete all her essays.  
  
It was a hot day, hotter then the usual weather during February, and the Slytherins and Gryffindors sat in the scorching hot greenroom. Herbology instantly became everyone's least favourite subject, for the greenrooms were one of the classrooms that have the most access to the sun.  
  
While trying to pick the fluorescent coloured berries off a wiggling fleabush, the doors to the greenroom swung open. All heads turned towards the entrance. Squinting, Harry made out a form of a person. Thinking that it was Draco, Harry quickly shrugged the thought off. He was hoping Draco would come back soon, but every tie he thought about it, the more depressed he became.  
  
Brushing off the sweat that was trickling down his forehead, Harry continued picking the berries, throwing them in a basket next to him.  
  
"Hurry up, take a seat," he heard Professor Sprout say.  
  
Then came Hermione's excited gasp.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione hissed, pulling at his sleeve.  
  
"What?" Harry asked annoyed, turning around.  
  
He was met with a pair of dazzling grey eyes that were staring straight at him. No.........Harry must have dozed off in the heat. He blinked several times, but he was still met with the same enchanting eyes. Then, summoning the whole thing up with the familiar trademark smirk.  
  
"Missed me?" Draco Malfoy drawled, looking humorously at Harry.  
  
Harry stood stunned. His brain doing quick thinking, registering whom it was standing in front of him, before he broke into a wide grin. Rushing over to Draco, stepping on several fleabushes along the way, he threw his arms over Draco. Harry buried his nose into the blond hair he loves, not believing a single moment of this.  
  
"You're a mirage!" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Fine," Draco huffed. "I didn't come all the way back to Hogwarts just to make you think I'm a damn mirage."  
  
Harry chuckled and hugged Draco tighter.  
  
"All right, all right, come on get back to work," Professor Sprout said.  
  
Harry reluctantly pulled away, already missing Draco in his arms.  
  
"I was going to wait for you in your room. I had it all planned out. I was going to lie in your bed, naked, with a bottle of whip cream and a bowl of strawberries," Draco said thoughtfully. "But I just couldn't wait to see you."  
  
Harry secretly kissed Draco when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
"If Seamus or Dean found you like that, you would have drowned in a pool of drool."  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I would like to stay dry thanks."  
  
Not caring whether he would get in trouble or not, Draco pulled Harry to him and pressed his lips against the soft lips; remembering the taste of Harry's sweet mouth. Harry pressed Draco's back, urging him to come closer. Draco gladly obliged and deepened the frenzied kiss.  
  
"Awww!" Someone said in the background, which sounded a lot like Hermione.  
  
Draco nibbled Harry's bottom lip and looked at his boyfriend, who he has missed for almost 2 months. He was back in Harry's arms again and he could not ask for anything more.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Draco said smiling, before getting pulled into another intense kiss.  
  
A/N: **sighs** there you have it! Chapter 20! Okay, you're all probably wondering why Draco came back and all, but that will be explained the next chapter. After I finished writing this, I read over it and it seemed as if the story has come to an end. But no it has not; I'm thinking probably about 4 to 5 more chapters will sum the whole thing up. =] Remember to review and tell me what you think!!! Short reviews, long reviews, it doesn't matter, as long as I get some suggestions, opinions, or comments. 


	21. The Date Revealed

A/N: WHAT A HORRIBLE WEEK! My computer crashed down on me and I ended up using SLOW dialup. And whenever I tried typing up my story, it would freeze on me! (I'm a fast typer you see -.-) Anyway! My computer is fixed now, yay!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Why are you back? Not that I mind," was the first question Harry chose to ask. He had many other ones he must ask.  
  
"Father wants me to continue my education. They decided it was for the best. They didn't want anyone thinking I've been forced to return home, and they didn't want Dumbledore to pay a little visit asking whether I will be coming back," Draco paused and sighed. "So until I graduate, they wont give me the Dark Mark."  
  
"One more question, who are 'they'?"  
  
"My father and Voldemort."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were both talking quietly in a deserted hallway. Harry bit his lip.  
  
"But........who will be passing on information to Dumbledore?"  
  
"No idea. I think my father said something about sending an owl to keep me updated. But that would be too risky," Draco broke into a smirk. "Well.........since I'm back, I guess our snogging schedule is back on again."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Whatever you say. I've still got training sessions to attend every night. I'll be pretty tired to snog anyone after that."  
  
Draco pouted cutely, "But it's Valentine's Day!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed strolling over with Ron. "Welcome back Draco."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you 2," Ron explained.  
  
Harry and Draco followed Hermione and Ron up to Dumbledore's office. Once they reached there, Hermione and Ron departed, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the large office. Harry looked over at Draco and grinned mischievously.  
  
"Dumbledore wouldn't mind if I snog you on his desk would he?"  
  
"I don't think he would mind at all," Draco cracked into the same mischievous grin as Harry's.  
  
Harry dragged Draco to the desk and made him sit on it, before pressing his lips against the soft pink ones fervently. Draco ran his hands all over Harry's body making his lover shiver in delight. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, and the kissing grew more intense. If anyone were watching all they'd see would be 2 legs clamped around Harry's waist, and 2 hands pressing against his neck bringing him closer. Harry was enjoying the taste of Draco's sweet mouth, but the moment was ruined once Dumbledore walked in and cleared his throat.  
  
How Harry managed to start kissing Draco standing up, to end up lying on his back on the desk with Draco on top, he'll never figure it out. They both un-tangled themselves form each other, and sat in the two armchairs.  
  
"I noticed you were enjoying yourself no?" Professor Dumbledore noted with a hint of amusement.  
  
Harry turned a deep shade of crimson and exchanged sheepish smiles with Draco.  
  
"How are your training sessions Harry?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm glad to hear. You'll continue training, same time same place. Now, I expect there will be no troubles concentrating during the lessons?" he peered down at Harry smiling. "After all, your loved one is back."  
  
"I will still remain focused," Harry replied.  
  
"Draco, when is your father expecting to see you home?"  
  
"This Sunday."  
  
"So soon?" Harry voice trailed off.  
  
"And I'll be back on Tuesday," Draco added reassuringly.  
  
"Why do you have to go back?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to be apart from Draco again.  
  
"There are some un-finished business I left waiting at home, and my father is having another meeting there," Draco explained. "But I'll come back, it wont be as long as last time."  
  
"Why do you have to keep leaving?" Harry burst out angrily. "Do you have any idea how miserable I am without you? And it takes you so long to reply one out of 10 of my damn letters!"  
  
Draco looked quite taken back, but then he matched Harry's glare with his own, "It's not like I have a fucking choice. Has it ever occurred to you that I don't like doing this?"  
  
"Well you always act happy, as if nothing is happening!"  
  
"Nothing IS happening! You can't expect me to be moping around you, that will bring us both down."  
  
"At least you'll stop faking happiness, it's fucking annoying!"  
  
"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT, IF YOU WANT ME TO ACT ALL SAD AND SHIT I WILL. IF YOU WANT ME TO REPLY ALL YOUR LETTERS AND GET CAUGHT, I WILL. IF YOU WANT VOLDEMORT TO FIND OUT I'M SPYING ON THEM, I FUCKING WILL!"  
  
"I'M GLAD YOU AWOKE FROM YOUR SELFISH STAGE, BUT TO FALL BACK INTO A STUPID ONE!"  
  
"ME? SELFISH-"  
  
"YOU FUCKING HEARD ME."  
  
"MAYBE YOU SHOULD OPEN YOUR EYES A LITTLE AND REALIZE WHO'S THE SELFISH ONE HERE!" Draco yelled before storming out.  
  
Harry sat stunned for a moment before he felt a bad churning in his stomach. It felt as if someone had suddenly struck him with a blow in the stomach, making him realize what stupid things he had just said. Groaning, Harry rested his face in his hands. Dumbledore had stayed quiet, watching the scene. Harry grew irritated as he could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked up, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped annoyed. He hated that Dumbledore had watched and listened to them snap at one another.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Harry, you know Draco is helping our side a great deal by finding out these information. It's not his fault he has to go home, it's his job to find out."  
  
"You made him do it didn't you?" Harry growled." You just don't want me to be happy for once."  
  
"Now you're talking nonsense Harry-"  
  
"Oh yeah? Have you ever given it a thought how miserable I am with the Dursley's?"  
  
"I thought we discussed this last year."  
  
"So what?" Harry snapped.  
  
"So you know already. Your 16 Harry, you should learn how to accept things calmly," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry knew Dumbledore was right, but he was just burning with anger right now, he didn't care. He knew he would think about it later and realize how foolish he was.  
  
"Well why did you send Draco and I up here?"  
  
Harry crossed his arms glaring at the old man in front of him, who was looking more tired then ever.  
  
"I'll speak with you another time. Perhaps you need to think things over right now."  
  
"No I'm fine," Harry said hotly. "Just tell me and get it over with."  
  
Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked over to a window, observing the gray sky.  
  
"Harry, the war is drawing near. Death Eaters will soon venture towards Hogwarts. Imagine waking up one day, seeing masked figures and hearing screams outside. That is how it will be. You need to calm down, settle down your nerves," Dumbledore turned around and walked back to his desk, looking at Harry. "You have grown, I've watched you mature every year, you are like a grandson to me. In fact, all of Hogwarts students are like grandchildren to me. I care about each and every one of them, but you I worry about you the most."  
  
"I'm not a kid, I don't need anyone worrying about me," Harry muttered grumpily.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I know you can look after yourself, but you cant blame a old man for caring."  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
"But now that the war is approaching, you have to be alert. See someone suspicious; report him or her to one of the teachers. But most important, you mustn't dig a hole and jump through it without looking at what is hidden. You may find treasure, but you never know whether it is good or bad. Now is not the time to have these silly fights-"  
  
"Is this about Draco-"  
  
"Yes. I know I shouldn't have listened, but I do have 2 ears. One cannot help but nose in sometimes. Harry, right now is when people need each other most. I'm the headmaster of this school, and I note the high tension that will soon bestow upon us. Why don't you go find Draco?"  
  
"I don't know where he is though," Harry said.  
  
"Like every treasure hunt, you'll need.........a map," Dumbledore hinted, eyes twinkling.  
  
"How do you know about the map?"  
  
"I know all," Dumbledore joked. "Go on now."  
  
"Aren't you going to want to confiscate it?"  
  
"It is a clever little thing your father and his friends cooked up. A shame it will be if it was not put into use. So I'll pretend I didn't hear you."  
  
Harry gave Dumbledore a grain and hurried out of his office. After checking the map over, Harry found Draco walking around down in the dungeons; and that is exactly where Harry headed.  
  
Climbing down a flight of stairs and turning a corner, he spotted Draco and Snape talking.  
  
"Are you sure? But you just arrived," Harry heard Snape say.  
  
"I'm sure, I'll just use your floo network."  
  
Harry felt his heard do a somersault, was Draco going back already?  
  
"Don't you want to give it more thought?"  
  
"I already did, just connect it to the floo network so I can leave as soon as possible."  
  
"When will you be coming back?"  
  
"When all the work is done."  
  
"What about Potter?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"This isn't about him, just do it Severus."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Snape walked away, leaving Harry the chance to speak to Draco. Harry walked towards the blonde slowly.  
  
"I thought you'd be leaving on Sunday, why now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I have to, not that you understand," Draco said stiffly.  
  
Harry took a shuddering breath, calming himself down.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"No you don't Potter (Harry winced)," Draco spat. "You're too concerned about yourself to understand anything."  
  
"I told you I understand, what more do you want?" Harry said waiting for an answer. "Well, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco merely just glared daggers at Harry, despite his sinking heart. Harry sighed.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go on and leave."  
  
"I was just about to do that until you showed up," Draco hissed.  
  
Harry thought about Dumbledore's words then looked back at Draco's angry face. He hated this stupid fight. But he just couldn't help it; he felt so helpless and lonely whenever Draco was not around.  
  
"Draco, I-I'm sorry."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to snap back at him, but closed it once Harry's words sunk in. He noticed the sincere look on Harry's face and at once his eyes softened.  
  
"I know.........I'm self absorbed, but I really missed you and I cant stand being apart from you again. I cant sleep properly, my mind is a blank blob," Harry said quietly. "I know I'm being selfish, but I just want you to be with me."  
  
Draco said nothing, but only walked towards Harry and pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry too," came Draco's muffled apology.  
  
Harry smiled and hugged Draco back, and rested his cheek against Draco's shoulder. Draco let out a quiet sob, and Harry could feel Draco's wet tears. Harry rubbed Draco's back soothingly.  
  
"Shh.........don't cry."  
  
"I-I can't help it."  
  
The couple stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes.  
  
"Draco I love you," Harry said as soon as they pulled apart.  
  
Draco smiled through his tears, "I love you too."  
  
What seemed like an unbreakable moment soon was disturbed by the sound of running footsteps. Professor Snape came running over to them with Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked sensing the tense silence.  
  
"We received a owl from Lucius," Dumbledore said, handing Harry a parchment.  
  
"My father?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"April 8th," Harry read out loud confused. "What's happening on April 8th?"  
  
"The war," Draco said realizing. "But what about their plans before?"  
  
"We don't know," Snape said. "It seems like they changed their minds."  
  
"But Severus, what if it's just a false alarm?" McGonagall reasoned.  
  
"Clever," Dumbledore spoke up. "It may be before April 8th or after, the day they attack."  
  
"Or it can be the exact date," Draco said.  
  
"Draco, we need you to find out-"  
  
"I know. I'll leave today," Draco said giving Harry a timid look.  
  
Harry held Draco's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Be careful," Harry whispered. "And come back as soon as possible."  
  
Draco nodded, "I will."  
  
"Come along now Draco," Snape said leading Draco to his office.  
  
Draco gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and hurried off after Snape. McGonagall cleared her throat, her mouth twitched into a small smile.  
  
"He'll be okay," Dumbledore said.  
  
"I know he will," Harry smiled.  
  
A/N: AHA! There you have it!!! Yes, you all hate me for sending Draco back again don't you? **Ducks tomatoes** Remember to review and tell me what you thought about it!!! 


	22. Red Warning

A/N: Aha!!! I updated in time!!! **Sighs** I have SO many tests next week, I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish writing it on time (but I'll manage somehow). Okay, I know the last chapter was a short one, so I'm going to make it up to you guys in this chapter by making it longer. It took me hours to write! I'm estimating about 2 more chapters until this story is FINISHED!!! I can't wait to scribble the large "The End" in my story notebook. =] Though I'll miss writing this.  
  
I hit 300 reviews on either September 21st or 22nd (Tom Felton's birthday ^.^) Thanks for ALL those who have reviewed my story, I read each and every one of your comments and they are all very supporting. So thanks once again!!! I complete the OTHER story I was planning to write. Shh!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Draco," Lucius Malfoy said surprised once Draco arrived back home. "Why are you back?"  
  
"I got home sick," Draco said coolly.  
  
For a second Lucius gave Draco a curious searching look, before nodding.  
  
"Well, welcome back," Lucius said dryly, turning back to his paperwork.  
  
Draco looked at the man before him. Why did he have to have an arrogant bastard for a father? What was his mother thinking when she said, "I do"?  
  
"Why are you still here?" Lucius snapped irritated. "Don't you have better things to do?"  
  
"I need to ask you about something."  
  
"Go on, hurry up."  
  
"Dumbledore told the whole school about the letter he received from you- "  
  
"Ah, good, good."  
  
"Father.........why are you warning them beforehand?" Draco asked, ignoring the glare he got from his father.  
  
"Who the hell taught you how to be nosy?" Lucius snapped.  
  
"I'm just asking," Draco said stiffly.  
  
For a moment, Lucius tried staring holes into Draco's' head, hoping he would just go away, but he didn't move form his spot. Lucius put down his quill and leaned against his armchair. Draco started tapping his foot, hoping he'll annoy his father into telling him. For a split second, a muscle in Lucius's face twitched, and Draco was ready to bolt out of the room in case his father casts one of the unforgivable, but Lucius only shifted in his seat. They looked at each other with great dislike until his father spoke.  
  
"The Dark Lord decided to have a little fun confusing Dumbledore, I of course supported the idea."  
  
Suck up, Draco thought bitterly.  
  
"That still doesn't explain-"  
  
"The war is before the damn date, way before then you think," Lucius drawled, eyeing Draco up and down suddenly suspecting something. "Your not going to tell anyone are you?"  
  
"No," Draco replied.  
  
He stared hard at his son apparently still un-convinced, but waved him off in the end. Draco gladly walked out of his father's office, closing the door after him. Now that he has found out about the date, he can go back. Problem is, his father would defiantly come father him knowing he's spying for Dumbledore at once. The hope in gathering Harry in his arms again vanished, and Draco frowned sadly. The only thing he can do is warn Dumbledore.  
  
After writing what was supposed to be a short note that ended up long, Draco headed up to the Owlery. It was something quite hard to do. There was something glinting in Lucius's eyes when he asked Draco whether he was planning to tell anyone; the thought made chills run through his body. House elves (Most likely they were on Lucius's orders) kept popping out, welcoming him home by offering snacks.  
  
"Will you just leave me alone?" Draco snapped angrily. "Or I'll get you sacked.........ALL of you!"  
  
That was when Draco finally made it to the Owlery.  
  
"Take this to Dumbledore," Draco whispered to his eagle owl. "Don't get sidetracked, got it?"  
  
"Well, well, well," said an amused voice. "Who knew my son of all people is a traitor?"  
  
Draco whipped around meeting his father's cold gray eyes. Draco could feel his heart pounding, what was he supposed to do now? He couldn't get past his father without having a couple hexes thrown at him, nor could he jump out the window. He looked quickly around, searching for a way to escape.  
  
"Oh you wont be going anywhere," Lucius said, Draco could see the fury building in his father's voice. "In fact, you wont be going anywhere, anymore."  
  
Before Draco could blink, Lucius shouted a spell. With a loud crack, he was bound tightly with a rope.  
  
"GO!" Draco shouted at his owl, making him take flight in alarm.  
  
"NO!" Lucius growled pointing his wand at Draco's owl. "GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Draco drew up all his strength and threw himself at his father, knocking him over. Lucius stood up almost immediately, casting an angry glance outside. Draco gulped once his father towered over him, wand still in his hand.  
  
"Crucio," Lucius said through gritted teeth.  
  
If only Draco's screams were any loud enough, they could have reached Hogwarts.........  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here? Draco opened his eyes wearily and took a glance around.  
  
Oh yeah.........the dungeons in Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy, sent Dumbledore a letter, curse-  
  
Draco let out a muffled groan and realized he was bound tightly to a chair, with a piece of cloth tied around his mouth. He could feel the dried blood cracking as he turned his head. This is unbelievable; he is tied up in a chair down in the cold dungeons, all because of his stupid father. Things couldn't get any worse.  
  
The dungeon door opened with a loud bang and Lucius Malfoy walked in, flanked by 2 bulky Death Eaters. Draco closed his eyes, resting his pounding headache.  
  
"Water," Lucius ordered.  
  
For a second, Draco thought his father came down to have a little warning chat and tea, but the next thing that happened proved him very wrong. The 2 Death Eaters dumped 2 buckets of scorching hot water on Draco. Draco turned his head and the water poured down his neck, burning his pale flesh. He breathed deeply waiting for more to come, but nothing happened. He could hear Lucius approaching him by the loud clicking sound of his boots.  
  
"Look at me," Lucius said.  
  
Draco's eyes remained closed and he didn't move a single muscle.  
  
"I said LOOK-AT-ME," Lucius slapped him across the neck.  
  
Draco hissed in pain and slowly turned to his father; hating every single little thing about this man. How he wishes he should have killed him in his sleep earlier.  
  
"You've been crying," Lucius said coldly.  
  
Draco could only gather enough strength to glare heatedly at him. Lucius ignored it and wiped the single tear cascading down Draco's cheek. Draco jerked away moodily.  
  
"Knife........."  
  
One of the Death Eaters stepped forward and handed him a shiny dagger. Lucius touched the blade, admiring its sharp beauty, before waving it in front of Draco.  
  
"Usually we just kill the spies we find but since you're my son, I decided to be.........a bit more creative perhaps?" Lucius said, his breath ghosting across Draco's burning neck. "Your very, very special Draco." He trailed the tip of the dagger across Draco's neck, enjoying the terrified look on his face. "There are just so many ways I can use to torture you. Maybe I should slit your throat and let you drain yourself dry hmm? Slow and painful."  
  
Draco winced and looked at Lucius praying he'll just go away  
  
"I think I'll do just that, I like my idea."  
  
Lucius pressed the dagger closer to Draco's throat, drawing a long gash.  
  
"Not deep enough," Lucius said smirking. "Maybe I should carve the Malfoy rules on your back, to remind you how to be one? Now that I like. It'll leave you screaming like a girl for hours." He drew back. "Speaking of girls, maybe I should let you get fucked like one?"  
  
Draco's eyes widened and he tried to edge away; shaking his head would only increase his throbbing headache.  
  
"Lucius," a voice from the doorway said. "The lord wants you."  
  
Lucius scowled and punched Draco hard in the stomach.  
  
"We'll finish this little torture later," he hissed pinching Draco's burnt and cut neck, before sweeping out of the dungeons.  
  
Draco slumped in the chair wishing he could see Harry one last time, before his father returns and finishes him off. But it didn't seem like his wish could be granted. Draco looked up when the dungeon door opened and in stepped a thin masked figure, with long blond hair. The person drew closer to Draco, who tried to get away frantically.  
  
"No, no, it's okay Draco, it's me," Narcissa soothed him.  
  
Draco didn't know why, but immediately he began to cry, tears after tears showered down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh honey, don't cry," Narcissa said, eyes beginning to water. She quickly wiped them away and drew out a dagger, cutting the rope.  
  
Draco stumbled out of the chair and collapsed on the dirty floor. Narcissa picked him up slowly into a standing position, and hugged her beloved son.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco," Narcissa whispered. "I should have came earlier, but I couldn't. Your father had those wretched Death Eaters watch me. He knew I would come after you. Thank God for the meeting."  
  
"Mum," Draco cried, his voice hoarse. "I need to.........I don't want to s-stay here."  
  
Narcissa smoothed out his hair, "I know. Listen well. You're going to wear this mask and cloak. I have Star waiting for you with a broom. It's the only way out of here; the carriages are blocked up. Just go straight down the halls and you'll see her."  
  
"What about you?" Draco asked panicking.  
  
"I'll be fine, go!" Narcissa said, handing him her black robe and mask.  
  
Draco quickly put the mask on his face and slipped on the cloak.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
"Just GO!"  
  
Draco lifted his mask off and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said, making sure the mask is put on correctly.  
  
"Be careful........."  
  
"I will."  
  
Draco urged his feet to go faster as soon as he got out of the dungeons. His sprained ankle wasn't doing much good. He had to support himself with the wall. He met up with Star, who quickly gave him the broom and led him to the guest room.  
  
"Through the window, go south Master Draco!" Star piped.  
  
Draco nodded and swung his injured ankle over the broom, wincing as he does so.  
  
"Don't look back sir!"  
  
Draco kicked off with his other foot and flew out the window following Star's advice, never looking back.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked with alarm when she noticed Draco outside on his broom.  
  
After letting him in, Draco slumped to the floor, using the last strength to utter.  
  
"Harry........."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Once Harry got word Draco was back, he quickly ran up to Dumbledore to demand where he is. His blood ran cold when he knew Draco was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Several days have gone by, and Draco still has not woke up yet. True he was still breathing, but Harry started thinking about the negative consequences again. What if Draco stops breathing in the middle of the night while he, Harry, was sleeping? That led to staying up throughout night and day, watching Draco. Though Madam Pomfrey threatened to suspend Harry, he did not care; he remained seated.  
  
5 days later, Harry woke up cursing himself for falling asleep. The first thing that came to his mind was Draco. He was surprised when he noticed Draco awake, drinking a cup of hot chocolate, while Madam Pomfrey changed his Band-Aids.  
  
"Draco!" Harry mumbled happily, hugging his boyfriend.  
  
Draco hissed in pain and Harry quickly let go.  
  
"How are you?" Harry asked taking his hand.  
  
"My head hurts a lot," Draco commented, his voice raspy from non-use.  
  
"Your still here?" Madam Pomfrey said looking at Harry tutting. "Poor boy haven't ate nor slept in days.  
  
"Why?" Draco frowned disapprovingly as well.  
  
"Stayed right by your side through night and day. Not even a bogey curse can keep him away."  
  
"I can take care of myself you know," Draco said quietly.  
  
"I know," Harry smiled.  
  
The large weight that lay in Harry's heart finally lifted seeing Draco better. He wanted to just throw himself on the blond and kiss him to oblivious, but noticing all the cuts and bruises, Harry decided against it. He didn't want Draco to experience more pain then he already probably had.  
  
Draco winced a few times when Madam Pomfrey tapped her wand on his bruises, but that was all he did.  
  
"You're a quiet one today. Usually you'd be threatening to hand me over to your father if I don't cure you faster," Madam Pomfrey said raising a thin eyebrow.  
  
"Not today," Draco said managing a small weak smile.  
  
How Harry missed that genuine smile of his. Sometimes it made him wonder why he didn't notice Draco until last year. He clearly is the most gorgeous man on earth (A/N: Pfft, no shit), there's no doubt about that. Maybe it was the arrogant prick he was. Harry smiled amused at the memory of the corridor fights they had. The love behind the masked hate was visible, but they were too blind to take notice.  
  
"Thinking about me?" Draco's voice made Harry drift back to reality.  
  
Harry smiled, "Yes."  
  
Draco smiled back. Madam Pomfrey finished healing the bruises and left, muttering about finding a way to make Harry rest. Draco put down the mug on a table next to his bed and turned to Harry. His expression changed into a serious one.  
  
"Did Dumbledore get my owl?"  
  
"I think so.........or he wouldn't have told me your work is finished."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"There are no 'what ifs' left. Dumbledore found enough information he needed. You don't have to go back anymore."  
  
Draco sighed, "I can't go back anyways."  
  
Harry frowned, "So what happened? You nearly scared me to death when I found you lying on the bed, with all the cuts and bruises, and the nasty burn on your neck." Harry's green eyes trailed to his neck and furrowed his eyebrows. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"My father," Draco said before quickly adding. "It's better now."  
  
Harry watched as Draco lifted a hand and touched it, wincing as he does so, trying to prove it's healed.  
  
"Liar," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Fine, so what if it hurt a teeny bit?"  
  
"Then I'll send a curse at your father the next time we see him."  
  
Draco chuckled softly, "You can might as well kill him, since the next time you see him will be during the war."  
  
The war.........those words chilled Harry to the spine. He has never been dreading something this bad before.  
  
"So what happened?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Draco hesitated before answering, "My father found out........."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Oh use your brains," Draco snapped.  
  
Harry winced at the tone of Draco's voce. Not wanting to start a fight again, he decided to say nothing and look away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Draco mumbled.  
  
"It doesn't matter.........so are you saying your father found out about you being a spy?"  
  
Draco nodded and Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"B-But wha-?"  
  
"I escaped," Draco said as if reading Harry's mind. "With the help from my mother." Draco told Harry the whole thing and watched as many emotions flashed through his face. At first it was a worried expression, then angry, then sad, angry again, and finally relief.  
  
Harry couldn't believe the things Lucius had done to Draco.  
  
"Shouldn't he find out by now you've escaped?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably........."  
  
They lapsed in silence. Draco feeling worried his father might come to Hogwarts and collect him back to the Manor. He never wanted to go back again. But his mother.........would Lucius find out that it was with her help Draco escaped? Draco couldn't bring himself to imagine what type of torture they would use on her if they found out. Draco looked out the window; he couldn't believe the war was coming so soon. Were they prepared enough? Was Harry prepared enough? Does Dumbledore have a plan cooking in his mind? Draco bit his lips. If they weren't, the Wizarding world is doomed.  
  
The sky was a reddish orange colour, mixed with a bit of dark blue, and not a single cloud can be seen in the beautiful sky. The sun was slowly setting down over some snow-covered mountains in the far distance. Somehow, there was an un-easy feeling he couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was the nervousness. But it was so calm, the sky, the air, everything. He did not like this feeling at all. It was a bit eerie. The silence was so deadly, Draco could hear Harry breathe..........then hiss in pain.  
  
Draco snapped his attention to Harry who was clutching his scar.  
  
"Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "MADAM POMFREY!"  
  
Harry's scar was burning enough to make him want to die. The pain increased every second of the ticking clock.  
  
"What's wrong Mr. Mal-,"Madam Pomfrey gasped and quickly bustled over. "Mr. Potter!"  
  
"He's mad........." Harry said through gritted teeth, closing his eyes. "Their coming."  
  
"Who? Voldemort?" Draco panicked.  
  
"NO!" Harry said panting before letting out a loud scream.  
  
Draco tried getting out of bed to comfort Harry, but Madam Pomfrey stopped him.  
  
"Their getting-so-close!" Harry yelled.  
  
Madam Pomfrey helped Harry on a bed and got out a potion.  
  
"Drink it," she ordered.  
  
NO!" Harry flung out an arm and knocked the potion away.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed annoyed but stopped.  
  
"Harry-"Draco tried to say.  
  
"Shh!" Madam Pomfrey put a finger to her lips, listening hard.  
  
There was a dead silence again, except for Harry's hard breathing. Draco raised a eyebrow and listened closely too for any sound. For a moment, there was nothing until he heard screams from outside of the infirmary.  
  
"DEMENTORS!" Someone yelled.  
  
McGonagall barged in, "POPPY! We need all of Hogwart's staff to help, QUICK, HURRY! Bring your wand and head straight up to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Password.........there IS NO PASSWORD!"  
  
"W-What?" Madam Pomfrey gasped.  
  
"You'll know once you get there," McGonagall said quickly. "HURRY! Potter, you come too!"  
  
The 2 adults left leaving Harry and Draco alone. Draco watched as Harry took out his wand and made his way to the door.  
  
"HARRY! DON'T GO!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I have to, they need me."  
  
"B-But you-"  
  
"I'm okay. Stay here, I'll be right back."  
  
With that, Harry left, closing the door after him. Draco got up from bed, only to fall down because of his sprained ankle. Draco stayed on the floor for what seemed like hours, waiting for Harry's return. He strained his ear to listen to the screams in the corridors. Draco slowly got up after hearing the screams go outside, and limped to the window, wincing along the way. Students of all houses were standing huddled in one large group together. A couple of teachers were tending a few, while others were on the look out. He watched McGonagall come out and says something, making all the worried and scared students look relieved. Draco noticed one of the Patil twins crying on a girl's shoulder.  
  
The door banged open and at once teachers strolled in, levitated several bodies. Draco saw the other Patil twin on a stretcher, and immediately knew why her sister was crying. Draco waited anxiously for Harry. A nasty thought entered his mind, worrying that Harry would come in on a stretcher, but he broke into a smile when Harry rushed in with only a cut on his cheek.  
  
"Harry!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Harry walked over since it hurt for Draco to move, and embraced him in a hug. Draco hugged back, loving the feeling of hugging the one he loves.  
  
"What happened?" Draco asked rubbing Harry's back.  
  
Without pulling back, Harry explained, "The Dementors somehow got into the Ravenclaw Common room. I think they found another secret passage ad entered while everyone was asleep. They attacked of course, only Padma got seriously injured."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Dementor's Kiss."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know you don't care but you should have sent he way Pavarti was crying when she found out. Hermione's with her right now."  
  
"What happened here?" Draco asked, tracing a finger on his cheek.  
  
"Just a little scratch, the Dementors died. A few got away," Harry said frowning. "Their bodies are still in the common room."  
  
"I don't care if they got away, as long as you're safe," Draco mumbled hugging Harry tighter. "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Boys," Madam Pomfrey said, making them pull away. She smiled "There will be more time for that later, I need to clean up that cut of yours Pot- "  
  
BOOM!  
  
The ground shook as if it was some sort of earthquake; many potions fell to the floor and shattered on the floor, making a mess. Some beds moved sideways and almost all the people fell over. Draco found Harry's hand and gripped it once the lights went out. Once again, there was another silence before panicking screams broke over outside.  
  
Many teachers left immediately. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand, making sure he doesn't leave either. Harry looked out the window and horror settled upon his face. His green eyes widened and he opened his mouth disbelievingly. Draco, being confused, looked out too and was met with a horrible realization. The war. Floating in the now dark sky filled with red smoke was the Dark Mark. As ugly as it was, more screams filled the sky, terrifying some owls in the trees.  
  
Dumbledore walked in looking very tired.  
  
"Albus! W-What?" Madam Pomfrey stuttered, un-able to string words together.  
  
Dumbledore rested his eyes before speaking, "It has begun."  
  
A/N: Woo! 16 pages! Aha, long eh? That should make up for last chapter's shortness. Make sure you review! 


	23. The War

A/N: I tried using the html thing for the last chapter, it didn't turn out as well as I thought it would so yeah.........anyway, there's only ONE last chapter left until this story is COMPLETED!!!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"S-Surely not already Albus!" McGonagall said in a hushed whisper.  
  
The staff stared at Dumbledore, waiting for him to say it was all a joke. Some of the teacher's were so shocked, they looked as if they were about to faint.  
  
"I am indeed very sure, you saw it with your own eyes too, the Dark Mark is hanging in the sky-"  
  
"What about the Dementors? They probably just want to scare us all!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
  
"I'm sure they did not send half of the Dementor's just to scare us."  
  
"But it seems like something Death Eater's would do," argued Filch who looked scared behind his greasy face.  
  
"Trust me, this is not a joke. Minerva, I want you to collect all the 4th years and down, make sure they hide in the tunnel we prepared for them. You know where it is. Come straight back up afterwards, and I need Professor hooch, if you don't mind, to stay with the lot."  
  
At once, Professor Hooch and McGonagall left the room in quick strides.  
  
"Severus, please get a large batch of healing potion, and I want the rest of the staff to stand at every entrance to Hogwarts, if possible in pairs. Sybil, send all the 5th years and up into the Great Hall," Professor Dumbledore instructed before turning to Draco and Harry. "As for your sprained ankle."  
  
With a quick swish of his wand, Draco can finally stand properly on both feet.  
  
"I'll meet you in the Great Hall."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The Great Hall was one of the many places where students loved to catch up with their friends. It used to be filled with laughter and loud clatter of forks and knives, but smiles seemed to be extinct at this time. Pale and scared faces looked back at Dumbledore waiting for instructions. No one dared to speak; it was as if the state of shock has gone too deep, that not even a single person would open their mouths. Dumbledore looked around at the young faces; some of which their lives were coming to an end, at such a young age.  
  
"You were all put into a training program this year, now you know why. The spells you've learnt will come in handy out there. I know it scares you to meet Death straight in your faces, but think about the end, when we lock up the final and last Death Eater, and when Lord Voldemort is defeated."  
  
Some of the students shivered, but the thought of living in a peaceful world brought smiles on their faces.  
  
"It will not be a simple duel.........no, this is a war. Souls will be lost, but through that thick mist, stay together.........stay strong," Dumbledore said.  
  
Someone from the Ravenclaw table let out a 'whoop' and many students cheered their fears away. Even before Dumbledore could blink, the scared timid expressions vanished into determined ones.  
  
"Let me give you a tip. Watch your backs at all times. If you see an injured person, don't stay and help, for that will be the moment someone might attack you. We will have the nurses from St. Mungo's help them-"  
  
"But what if they get caught?" someone piped up.  
  
"They wont. They've got an invisibility charm put on them. They are on their ways to Hogwarts. Secondly, stay alert, don't dawdle, do not even think about chatting with your friends.........or lovers," Dumbledore turned his twinkling eyes to Draco and Harry. "Stay alert at all times."  
  
The door to the Great Hall flung open and Professor Snape ran in. His ghastly pale face chilled many people.  
  
"The giants.........they're here.........in the-Quidditch Field," he spoke in a quiet voice.  
  
"Let us go.........remember the bond of friendship, love, and trust is greater then any other magical incantation that can be used. So as long as our hearts keep beating, and we continue breathing, may we all never stop believing."  
  
Harry met giants before, but never this big or ugly. It was as if they had an engorgement charm cast on them. One of them game a loud growl and started bending the goalposts. Their bloodthirsty eyes turned to them when they arrived. For a moment it seemed like they were considering on whether to attack them, since everyone was standing as still as a statue when the sight met everyone's eyes. But the giants let out a mighty growl and started advancing on them in huge steps.  
  
"GO!" Someone shouted.  
  
Immediately spells were casted on the many giants. The ones that were biting the goal posts, lifted it up, and threw it at all the students. Everyone screamed and ran off in every direction, while continuously casting spells.  
  
Draco stood side by side with Harry, while Hermione and Ron stood beside each other.  
  
"This isn't working!" Hermione said loudly, and ducked when a piece of wood from the bleachers came flying their way. "They're too big!"  
  
"I bet I know what they're trying to do-STUPEFY!" Harry yelled. "They want to tire us out with these!"  
  
"Their doing a bloody good job at it!" Ron gasped through panting breaths.  
  
"We need to cast a spell all at once!" Hermione said.  
  
"How the hell –"Draco was cut off.  
  
Hermione didn't give him a chance to talk, instead she muttered a spell and tapped her wand on her throat.  
  
"STUPEFY ON THE COUNT OF 3," Hermione's voice came bellowing out. "1.........2-3!"  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
Everyone sounded like a very loud foghorn as they cast the spell together. Red light burst from their wands and knocked several giants out.  
  
"AGAIN. 1, 2, 3!"  
  
"WE'LL TAKE OVER!" Someone shouted behind them.  
  
"DAD?" Ron yelled disbelievingly when he noticed who it was.  
  
"GO! Hurry up, the Ministry just arrived!" Arthur Weasley yelled.  
  
"RETREAT!" Hermione bellowed, and muttered the counter-spell.  
  
As they rushed away, they saw a large group of people walking in quick strides in their direction.  
  
"The Ministry, look!" Seamus yelled pointing.  
  
They all squinted to see who it was, until-  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
People ducked away and rolled on the grass, to dodge the spells that were coming their way.  
  
"This is it," Harry muttered.  
  
Hermione let out a whimper and clutched Ron's hand. Draco intertwined Harry's fingers with his, and gave his hand a little squeeze.  
  
"Love you," Draco whispered.  
  
"I love you too," Harry whispered back.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Ever imagined how a piece of beautiful land looked like, before World War 1 or 2 started? This was nothing compared to that. The air filled with smoke from the overuse of spells. Lifeless bodies fell to the ground, scattering the place. The once green grass now stained with red. No talking, but screaming filled ears instead. Cries of people that lost their loved ones chilled the atmosphere, or when they fell to the ground injured. Some were lying on the ground so helpless, waiting for their lives to end; it was their only choice. The nurses couldn't tend 1,000 people in a minute. But as the war continued, the number of injured people increased. The sky was looking dark gray now, as murderous looking clouds moved in. A warning raindrop splattered on Harry's nose, followed by ten million other raindrops. Soon, the sound of rain splattering on the grass joined in the noise.  
  
"DIFFENDO!" Draco roared making a pack of Death Eaters trip over their robes.  
  
Harry and Draco were standing back to back. Harry's heart pounded as he continued casting spells after spells. His fingers were getting numb from the cold, but he held onto his wand tightly. Draco never took his eyes off of the many Death Eaters. He knew his father was amongst the lot, but he was not going to go search for him. Their minds were swirling with all the charms and hexes they've learnt, it was impossible to stop and let their mind's wander off.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled as a Death Eater advanced on him.  
  
"Come ON!" Ginny yelled over the screams, leading a group of kids back into the castle. "HURRY- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"  
  
Ginny broke into a sprint, casting spells behind her shoulder. Harry watched her go, and stunned anyone who tried to stop the group.  
  
"This will never end," Draco mumbled, pushing a dead body away from him.  
  
"It will!" Harry growled. "Have a bit more faith will you?"  
  
Draco nodded and swallowed his fear.  
  
"HARRY! THE CASTLE, COME ON!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry nodded, grabbed Draco's hand, and quickly led him towards the Castle. Ron and Hermione followed. There was a loud whizzing sound before a blast came from the castle. Harry shielded his eyes with his arm, avoiding any dust or rocks getting into them.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"What?" Harry coughed.  
  
"It came from the tunnel," Hermione said faintly.  
  
"You mean-"  
  
".........They're gone."  
  
"Ginny," Ron said quietly.  
  
"GUYS! Remember what Dumbledore said?" Draco said furiously.  
  
"O-Of course," Hermione stammered.  
  
"Then come ON, pull yourselves together! I don't want to carry any of your bodies back to the castle."  
  
"Your right........." Hermione dragged Ron away, ready to continue fighting.  
  
"HARRY! WATCH OUT!" Draco shouted, pulling Harry out of the way as something green shot past them.  
  
"We have to help the other's back at the castle!"  
  
"No.........we have to-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Harry..." Draco pleaded.  
  
"I know you don't want to fight, but we'll make it through. Think about the days after the war. We'll get married after we graduate, we'll move in together, we'll shag anytime you want (Draco blushed), and we'll grow old together."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco and began to run towards the castle, until he heard a thud behind him. He whirled around and noticed Draco flat on the grass, being held down by a Death Eater grabbed onto his ankle.  
  
"LET GO YOU BASTARD!" Draco snapped.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Harry yelled.  
  
Draco fell out of the Death Eater's grasp and stumbled to Harry, and embraced him in a hug.  
  
"Draco!" Harry said stunned.  
  
"H-H-He.........stabbed me.........my leg," Draco gasped out.  
  
Looking down, Harry saw the dagger that struck through Draco's ankle. Harry let Draco sit on the ground, forgetting everything Dumbledore had said.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dean roared, rushing over to fend off the Death Eaters. "HURRY UP!"  
  
"I'll cast a Invisibility charm on you, that way no one will be able to see you, and you can get back to the castle-"  
  
"By myself?" Draco asked timidly. "Can't you come?"  
  
"No, I have to stay here and continue fighting."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Grab him," someone said.  
  
Almost at once, 2 pairs of hands reached out and pulled Harry's arm behind his back. Draco tried reaching for his wand, but the sight in front of him stopped his actions. His breath got caught in his throat, as his eyes widened.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Voldemort," Harry spat back.  
  
Voldemort's lip curled into a cold smile while he examined him. "Ah, you've grown."  
  
"Fuck-off," Harry glared.  
  
"Language.........Crucio."  
  
Harry dropped to his knees, biting his lips so hard to stop himself from screaming out loud. The 2 Death Eaters that were holding him up laughed cruelly as they watched Harry struggle against the pain. Draco couldn't do anything but watch Harry. He wanted to scream out for him to stop, but his voice wouldn't work. He panted harshly trying to work up the courage to stop Voldemort.  
  
"Remember the pain my boy?" Voldemort asked casually.  
  
Harry chose not to answer. This is it. This is how he's going to die, answering stupid trivia questions.  
  
"You're a quiet one hmm? And, Draco Malfoy, Lucius's son."  
  
"I'm not his son," Draco spat bitterly. "Let him go!"  
  
"I don't think so. I must finish the job I was intending to do for many torturous years," Voldemort turned his gleaming red eyes on Harry. "It is time for the so called 'hero' to fall into his death. You escaped out of my grasp in pure luck. Without it, your just a ugly, weak, skinny little boy."  
  
"Fuck you," Harry said through gritted teeth. "If I'm so skinny and weak, why didn't you finish me off earlier? Is it because you're the skinny weak one? Hiding all these years, pathetic. You don't take things like a man, instead your famous for running away like a sissy."  
  
Voldemort glared daggers at Harry; the boy will pay for the words he said. He stepped in front of Draco, who tried to crawl away. Harry's eyes widened in horror, once Voldemort's wand was pointing at Draco.  
  
"NO! DON'T!" Harry shouted.  
  
"You should think about what you should say, before you blab it out, Potter," Voldemort said. "Guess what? A war is not a war without killing someone. Oh and would you look at that? A helpless blond at my mercy. What to do."  
  
"Kill me, take me instead just leave Draco alone!"  
  
"I don't think so," Voldemort took a step back so Harry had a clear view of Draco.  
  
Draco looked at Harry and managed a smile.  
  
"NO! No, no, no!" Harry cried. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"Beg me," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"W-What?" Harry stammered.  
  
"Beg-me not to kill your pathetic boyfriend."  
  
"Harry," Draco warned. "Don't."  
  
Harry gulped and looked at Draco then back to Voldemort, "Please?"  
  
"Not good enough. Better say your goodbyes."  
  
"NO! DRACO!" Harry struggled wildly against the Death Eater's grasps. "DRACO!" Harry cried helplessly.  
  
"Well now Draco, time to die."  
  
"AVADA KEDEVERA"  
  
"IMAGERIO!"  
  
There was a huge cloud of green smoke, and the Death Eaters let go of Harry in a hurry to run away. Harry stood where he was, trying to see through the smoke. Finally, when the air was clear, Harry noticed Voldemort on his knees, choking. In front of him lay the still body of Draco Malfoy, with his eyes closed. Harry stood stunned. No! This couldn't be it! He wouldn't accept it. His mind was breaking, and his heart was shattering into millions of pieces. Pain hung limply in his chest. How? It was all.........  
  
"Voldemort," Harry muttered angrily, whipping around to meet the choking man. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU EVIL, CRUEL, FOUL PRICK!" Harry kicked him in the stomach, satisfied when he heard Voldemort groan in pain.  
  
"JUST BECAUSE NO ONE LOVED A FAG LIKE YOU, IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY THE LOVE OF OTHERS. YOUR RIGHT! I AM SKINNY. BUT YOUR WRONG ABOUT THE WEAK PART!" Harry snapped, kicking him again and again. "GET UP YOU PATHETIC GIT!"  
  
"I hate –"Voldemort stopped and coughed up blood, his face scrunched up with discomfort.  
  
Harry kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his robes roughly, "Well guess what? I hate you too. I think it's time for you to have a little meeting with some devils down there. AVADA KEDEVRA."  
  
Voldemort didn't even have time to scream; he now lay on the ground, as dead as he can be. Harry wiped off the sweat trickling down his brow, and turned back to Draco, but to notice that he was gone.  
  
"Draco?" Harry shouted.  
  
"Lost your boyfriend Potter?" Lucius drawled.  
  
"You!"  
  
Lucius chuckled amused, "I see what you did to the Dark Lord there, and my dear gay boy, you will pay."  
  
Harry ignored the comment and pointed his wand at him.  
  
"Ohh, I'm so scared," Lucius said smirking.  
  
"You should be, Imperio," Harry said, and watched Lucius's eyes glaze over. "Go be a good man and drown yourself in the lake."  
  
Lucius slowly marched off, leaving Harry the chance to continue searching for Draco. In the middle of the field, he helped Seamus up from the ground, and stunned a few more Death Eaters.  
  
"HARRY! SEAMUS!" Hermione yelled running towards them. "Get back into the castle, NOW!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come on!" Hermione dragged them back inside.  
  
They were pretty much safe, for something in the air were distracting the Death Eater's attention. Harry didn't have time to check what it was, but he caught a glimpse of identical red flaming hair.  
  
Hermione dragged them into another tunnel that led to a damp cave. They crawled through the tunnel, and were pulled inside by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Fred and George are outside on their brooms, they are about to drop dung bombs filled with gas. That'll put the Death Eater's to sleep," Hermione explained quickly.  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"No, it'll only knock them out for a few hours. Some brave few are outside, making sure no Death Eater can get in."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"All the professors, Neville, Crystal from Hufflepuff, Joanna and Eva from Ravenclaw, Lavender, Pavarti, and some other people," Hermione paused and gulped, her eyes getting water. "And Ron........."  
  
"Ron? He-He cant!" Harry said making his way back outside.  
  
Hermione grabbed his arm.  
  
"No. They are out there fighting and they are willing to sacrifice their lives for us. There's nothing we can do but wait."  
  
Harry nodded, he couldn't argue now. His mind drifted to Draco. Did a Death Eater come along and take his body? But why would they? Maybe he's with one of the nurses, yeah, that's right. Harry stayed quiet as Madam Pomfrey healed his cuts, and wiped the dirt off his face. Something was tying up in his chest, and it was getting harder to breathe as he continued to wait for Draco. By half an hour, Harry was choking. Hermione rushed by his side and patted his back.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Calm down, breathe!" Hermione said urgently.  
  
Harry took short calming breaths and cooled down. He turned to Hermione and looked at her sadly.  
  
"I want Draco back," Harry didn't know he had started crying. "He's gone though, there's nothing I can do to change that. I should have taken the spell for him, but I didn't know why I didn't! I could have easily stunned the 2 Death Eaters, and saved Draco. But I didn't! I was scared! I want him back 'Mione! I'm nothing without him. I WANT DRACO BACK!"  
  
"Calm down HARRY!" Hermione said sternly. "There's nothing you can do. You can't change back time. He might still be alive for all you know! Have a little bit more faith will you?"  
  
Harry took steady breaths and nodded. He looked way and stared hard at the floor, swallowing the lump in his throat. His eyes were getting watery, and never has he cried in front of Hermione. He needed to stay strong and not let his emotions get in the way of anything. Harry wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He finally looked up and met Hermione's eyes, which were red as well. She let out a quiet sob.  
  
"Your not the only one who might have lost a loved one Harry," Hermione muttered quietly. "Think about the others."  
  
Cho Chang rushed into the cave and dashed around the place, calling for Hermione.  
  
"HERMIONE? OH! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"OVER HERE!"  
  
"WE NEED YOU HERMIONE! OUR BACK UPS ARE RUNNING SHORT."  
  
Hermione nodded and looked at Harry. "Well.........bye."  
  
"Don't say that," Harry glared. "I'm not going to lose you too! I just cant!"  
  
"You wont, but I cant promise you that," with that, Hermione followed Cho out of the cave, wand ready and head held high.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
2 hours? 3 hours? Harry has lost track a while back ago. So many emotions ran through him, he thought he would burst. All the many hours of waiting has got into his head. A few times, he was about to leave the cave, but someone would stop him no matter what.  
  
"You did your job, now it's up to the other's to fight," they would say.  
  
Harry could only stay where he was. He leaned against the wall. Where was Draco? Was he one of the many people that were still fighting? But the spell hit him right? He's.........Harry couldn't say the word, or even think about it. The pain increased in his heart, wishing he was hugging Draco right now.  
  
Someone stumbled in and straightened up. Harry looked over, hoping it was Draco, but was met with a wide smile of Hermione's. A hush fell over the cave.  
  
"It's.........It's over."  
  
People looked back at her, puzzled.  
  
"W-What?" Roger Davies asked faintly.  
  
"It's over!" Hermione repeated. "No more fighting, no more pain, it's OVER!"  
  
It took a minute for the words to sink in before anyone ran outside. The rising sun stood proudly in the air, lighting up any gloom leftover. But that didn't cheer Harry up. He looked around at the bloodied up ground, no sign of Draco. Bodies were being floated onto stretchers and carried to the first aid tents that were set up.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Hi," Harry mumbled. "Where's Ron."  
  
"On his way to the hospital, he's fine," Hermione looked relieved.  
  
"Oh that's good."  
  
"Have you found Draco?"  
  
"No........."  
  
"He'll turn up, don't worry. Maybe you should try looking in the first aid tents," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Okay, thanks," Harry answered in the same dead tone.  
  
Once he walked in, a witch came to him immediately.  
  
"Name?" She asked quickly.  
  
"Err.........Harry Potter."  
  
"Injury?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone actually."  
  
"Oh," She raised an eyebrow and got out a clipboard. "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
The women flipped through the many pages quickly, and ran her finger down the list.  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"W-Wh-What?"  
  
"No record of him. Now if you'll excuse me," the lady started moving away.  
  
Harry grabbed her arm forcefully, "What do you mean there's no record of him?"  
  
"S-Sir!"  
  
"YOU HAEVN'T CHECKED PROPERLY!" Harry yelled at her.  
  
"I-I'm sure! Now, I have other-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! FIND HIS NAME AND TELL ME HE'S OKAY!" Harry snapped angrily.  
  
Someone put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and made him turn around. The nurse gave Harry a frightened look and hurried away. Harry was met with blue eyes.  
  
"Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Harry," Narcissa said, crying a bit.  
  
For some reason, seeing Draco's mother break down in front of him, made him want to start crying too, and that is exactly what he did. Narcissa held Harry's hand, and let out a shaky breath.  
  
"I can see why Draco loves you," she spoke.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know Draco's gone. I asked a nurse too. He.........He was so young."  
  
"I-I love him," Harry said quietly looking down at the floor.  
  
"And he loved you a lot," Narcissa replied. She got a letter out from her pockets and handed it to him. "Draco recorded it, he wanted me to give to you at the end of the war."  
  
"Thank you," Harry stammered taking the envelope.  
  
"Good luck in your future Harry," Narcissa smiled weakly and walked away.  
  
Harry looked down at the envelope in his hand. He ran his thumb over Draco's cursive writing. He decided to read the letter later. Harry pocketed the letter and stayed quiet as Hermione walked over, hugging him. The very last of his strength vanished, and he started sobbing on Hermione's shoulder, clutching her robes.  
  
"Draco........." Harry whispered sadly.  
  
A/N: AND that's it. Actually no, **Grins evilly** there's an epilogue coming your way!!! So yeah. I hope I did okay with the war scene.........remember to review!!! 


	24. Epilogue

A/N: Yes! This is the LAST chapter of this story. **Cackles evilly** And many of you hate me now for killing off Draco **Cackles again** But then there is always the sequel right? Aha! YES A SEQUEL!!! I've been planning it along the way, as I was writing this. Hehehe, but no one knew.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled across the hall before making her way over to him. Ron followed right behind her, grinning and glowing like the setting sun.  
  
Harry's 2 best friends grew over the past year. Ron Weasley now reached the tall height of 6'1. For some reason, the many freckles on his face disappeared. Harry had a slight suspicion he cursed them off. Ron got in a habit of combing his hair, and he now actually ties his tie. Hermione grew only an inch, and is now 5'5. She ties her hair in a ponytail, and ever since last year, Harry has never seen her with her hair down. Though she was much more mature then the rest of their age, she let loose this year, and participated in an end-of-the-year prank. They both reached Harry, smiling.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione showed him her ring. It sparkled in the light. Ron smiled proudly.  
  
"Congratulations!" Harry pulled Hermione into a hug.  
  
"Thanks mate," Ron said happily, as Harry hugged Ron too.  
  
"Remember to invite me to your wedding."  
  
"We will," Hermione grinned.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up and silenced the chattering 7th years.  
  
"Congratulations to all of you. 7 years of education at Hogwarts and you finally made it through. All of you are here for a reason today. That is because you were all hardworking, and devoted students. Our main goal here at Hogwarts, is to help you prepare for your upcoming future. On behalf of all the Hogwarts staff, we wish you the best as you continue on your journey in the Wizarding World, and we hope you make the right decisions to all questions in life."  
  
Everybody clapped happily, relieved that the many years of education is finally over.  
  
"And now for your Graduation Dinner and Dance," Professor McGonagall announced  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Ron urged as soon as the music started playing.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, "You will be okay right?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Are you s-"  
  
"Yes, yes! Go on and have fun, I'll be fine. I still have to pack," Harry said.  
  
"Okay then," Hermione said un-sure.  
  
"We'll see you after the Dance then?" Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Harry dumped all of his clothes in his trunk. Hedwig was out hunting again, and Harry felt quite lonely. He has been keeping himself busy everyday; either reading or staring at the glass figurine Draco gave him for Christmas. No longer would Harry keep all the anger bottled up inside, instead he started writing everything down in a journal. He was calm and collected during the day, but when it came to the night, he was haunted by the visions of Draco falling to the ground as Voldemort's ugly face smirked satisfied.  
  
Harry moved towards the drawer to take out his extra parchment. As he opened it, he discovered a letter on top of the messy pile. Harry raised an eyebrow and picked it up; it was the letter Narcissa gave to him after the war. Harry remembered saving the letter to read later, he just couldn't face the pain and loneliness in his heart. He took a deep breath, and opened the seal. The letter floated to the middle of the room and an image of Draco appeared. Harry almost thought it was the real Draco, until he noticed this was just an Image Mail.  
  
The image of Draco smiled.  
  
"Hey you. I suppose you received this letter after the war. If your watching this, then you have survived the tough times," Draco paused and gave Harry a sad smirk. "I'm not standing beside you as your watching this huh? I'm so sorry. I wanted to plan the future with you. I was planning to ask you to marry me, but I suppose I never had the chance to. I wanted to walk down that aisle after graduating, and say 'I do'. We would have lived in the same house, and adopt children." Draco frowned. "I don't agree with male pregnancy, it'll hurt like hell. Imagine having a large baby popping out of you."  
  
Harry laughed at that. Draco was still Draco after all these years. Draco's expression turned into a serious one.  
  
"Don't you dare cry over me, your stronger then that. Remember out past?" Draco smirked. "The way I was always so mean to you and your friends. I just wouldn't stop bugging you; I guess you could say I was jealous of you. I'm sorry for all the name-calling and pranks. I can apologize for so many things, but there is only one thing I feel I must apologize for. That is for not being able to wrap my arms around you, whispering comforting words to you after the war. You have no idea how much it hurts knowing I wont be able to do anything with you."  
  
"You weren't my boyfriend, you were something much more. Not only are you the holder of my heart, your like a husband to me already. So even though I'm not here with you physically, you carry my love in your heart. This is only the beginning of an end, and throughout that time, I'll love you endlessly. It's not goodbye, don't worry."  
  
Harry was so speechless. Draco seemed so real and yet.........he isn't. It was a previously recorded message. Harry didn't want the message; he wanted the real Draco. It hurt so much not being able to see and hold Draco, telling him how much he loves him one last time. If Harry could remember correctly, the last words Harry said to him was Draco's name. It wasn't a "I love you." Now that the memories came flooding back to him, it hurt even more. Harry would do anything to turn back time and save Draco.  
  
"I only have 5 minutes of recording time left," the hologram Draco said.  
  
Harry reached out slowly to touch Draco's cheek, but his hand went through it. The hologram went blurry for a second. Harry felt frustrated. Maybe if he tried harder, he'll be able to really touch Draco. No matter what Harry did, or how hard he wished, his hand kept on going through it.  
  
"Harry it's going to burn soon. So before this ends lean forward a bit so you're standing right in front of me."  
  
Harry slowly stood in front of his hologram lover. Draco closed his eyes and leaned forward, giving Harry a peck on the lips.  
  
"It's not a real kiss, but it's the best I can do. I love you Harry, and I always will."  
  
Before Harry could reach out again, the hologram disappeared and burned itself up. Harry blinked several times before slumping down to the floor. His mind buzzed, and he could hear Hermione and Ron walk in.  
  
"Are you ready?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said concerned.  
  
Harry nodded and slowly stood up. He looked at his best friends and smiled a true smile.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
"It's weird isn't it?" Ron said.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We've been here for so long, time sure does fly."  
  
Harry agreed, "Well, we'll come visit someday."  
  
"Are you sure your okay mate? You seem a little.........dazed," Ron commented.  
  
"I'm okay!"  
  
Ron and Hermione gave him a smile and walked out. Harry sighed and gave his room one last look. His heart seemed lighter as the huge weight lifted. He was so focused on seeing Draco again, he haven't given the words Draco had said a single thought, until a few minutes ago. The words were so passionate, it didn't seem like it was Draco who was talking at all. But that showed how much he matured. Harry smiled a bit, remembering the little kiss that was sealed in that envelope. Though it wasn't a real kiss, it still meant something special for Harry.  
  
They're love had been a journey no one can forget. So it doesn't matter which one of their journey ends, it will always continue in the other's heart. Each road would have a stop sign that could be sighted, but that wont make a difference for the couple. No matter how many obstacles there are ahead, they will see each other again.  
  
~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~  
  
A/N: YAY! IT'S FINISHED!!! Yes the epilogue was short, but at least it's something. It has been SO much fun writing this story, I think this might be my most favourite story I've written so far. Now here is the question I need to ask all you readers. Now should I.........  
  
A). Start on a new story (I've got it ALL planned out)  
  
B). Write the sequel to this.  
  
C). Take a little break, AND THEN start writing again.  
  
I don't know! This is up to you guys. I just want an opinion on what you guys think. So thanks to ALL those who have read my story, whether you reviewed or not! And special thanks for those who shared their opinions with me. =] 


End file.
